My Prince Charming
by opaque prism
Summary: What happens when Chloe figures out who her Prince Charming is. Will he except that she is his Cinderella. And do fairytale endings come in horror stories. First of the Prince series. My first fanfic. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!
1. Cinderella

**I own nothing. but the idea to this specific fanfic. **

**Love you all and try not to flame up at me.**

**This is my first fanfic so I thought I would do something easy.**

۝۝

I was lying on my bed, just thinking. We were finally safe. I wasn't on alert, but I was not relaxed. I decided to pull out my ipod. I looked through my songs but couldn't pick one. So I did shuffle. I got Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls. I always liked the lyrics.

**When I was a little girl, my momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story.**

**It was always about a princess in distress**

**And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory**

I always hated the fact that the girl was helpless and the guy came around whenever he wanted, and just married her. They didn't even know each other. The girl never stood up for herself.

Although, I should talk. I'm always getting into trouble, and then Derek comes along and saves me. I am never able to save myself. The girl in the alley, I was saved by Derek. Derek saved me from the Edison Group after his first partial change; he also saved me from Dr. Gill. The zombie in the abandoned building and the only reason I was able to stab Liam, was because Derek kept him busy.

**I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be**

**Then one day I realized the fairytale life wasn't for me**

Yeah, Necromancers and fairytales don't exactly go together. Witches and sorcerers are usually the bad guy. Werewolves aren't exactly mentioned in children's tales either, but you can find them in most stories for 10 year olds and up. But they could still get more credit.

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar**

**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free**

**I don't wanna be like someone**

**To come and set me free**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side **

**Don't wanna be no no no one else**

**I'd rather rescue myself**

Exactly my thoughts.

**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind**

**Who's not afraid to show that he loves me**

I wonder who that will be. There's got to be someone out there for me. Simon's fine, but some times I feel that he only likes me for my body and not what I stand for or think.

**Somebody who will understand I'm happy **

**Just the way I am**

**Don't need nobody taking care of me**

If only, if only.

**I will be there for him as strong as he will be there for me**

When I find him, I will be there for him. I will be strong.

**When I give myself then it has got to be and equal thing**

Okay I'll worry about giving myself to him when the time comes, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar**

**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free**

**I don't wanna be like someone**

**To come and set me free**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side **

**Don't wanna be no no no one else**

**I'd rather rescue myself**

**I can slay my own dragons **

**I can dream my own dreams**

**My knight in shining armor is me**

**SO I'M GONNA SET ME FREE**

I wish I could be my own knight, and one for all of my friends, but the slots already filled. My knight is Derek. He's always there. Some times he can be as annoying as heck, but he needs me to. He needs me during hi changes, and I will be there for him. Maybe in that way I am like a knight. I help him in his most venerable time.

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella**

**Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar**

**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free**

**I don't wanna be like someone**

**To come and set me free**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side **

**Don't wanna be no no no one else**

**I'd rather rescue myself**

Derek is my knight in shining armor, the one that saves me. I hate damsels, they should stick up for themselves sometimes. But if Derek if Prince Charming on a noble steed, riding to save me, then I guess I'll just have to be Cinderella. And the funny thing is, I won't mind.

I pulled out my head phones and fell asleep with a smile on my lips, thinking of my black haired, green eyed, wonderful Prince Charming.

۝۝

**Hope you like it. Please review** **I will put up a next chapter in Derek's POV, so any suggestions for songs are welcome. **


	2. Forever

**Hey guys! Well thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm sending out a special thanks to burning.. as my first reviewer ever! And also to jacee4 and .! You guys rock ;) **

۝۝۝

**(DPOV)**

I can't stand this! After everything, I can't sleep. I'm still on lookout mode. Uhg.

I got up and did something I never do. I turned on the radio.

_Hey ya'll. What's up?_

Stupid D.J.

_I have a special treat for you now. Here's Forever by Kiss._

**I gotta tell you what I'm fellin inside,**

**I could lie to myself, but it's true**

Good song.

**There's no denying when I look in your eyes,**

**girl I'm out of my head over you**

O.K. good is gone. I do not need to think about her. I'm always thinking about her. How she's so clumsy, she's so useless, she's so beautiful- WAIT. Beautiful? No I mean small. God, I always have to save her. But those eyes. Ugh, those wonderful blue eyes.

**I've lived do long believin all love is blind **

**But everything about you is telling me this time**

Well, I wouldn't know. I've never loved anyone, except dad and Simon, but other than that I have no clue what love is, feels like. But Chloe- No I don't like her. Sure, I feel protective of her, but that's because she's part of my pack. Pack brothers and sisters protect each other. I help Simon and Chloe. Simon helps Chloe. Tori is really just there, but she seems to be pretty good at some stuff so she is still here. Chloe sorta helps everyone. She tries to make to make people feel better. But I have to remember when she stabber Liam for me. Without her, I'd probably be dead. But I don't love her.

**It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind**

**Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin you forever**

O.K. maybe I do have a crush on her. She has a few admirable traits. Like her optimism; God knows I need that. And her spirit; for as most people are concerned, I'm dead, but wait. No one cares. Except maybe Simon, but would he care about me if I wasn't his brother?

**I hear the echo of a promise I made**

**When you're strong you can stand on your own**

**But those words grow distant as I look at your face**

**No, I don't wanna go it alone.**

I know she wants to stand strong, but she just looks so helpless! But when she was there for my partial changes. I couldn't believe that she could stand there and watch, let alone come up close and comfort me! During those times, she was the strongest person alive. She could sit there and face something so gruesome, not even Hollywood could do it.

And I was scared. During that first change, I thought I would do it by myself. I accepted it. But now Chloe came, and I don't want to do this alone.

**I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line**

**But everything about you is telling me this time**

**Yeah!**

I am laying my heart on the line. It's life or death. But I also think I'm putting my love on the line. Cause I ……

**It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind**

**Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin you forever**

…Love her. I'm tired of suppressing it. I love her. I love her. I love her. With all my heart. Now that I'm admitting it, I see that I had more feelings for her than I imagined. Her eyes, her spirit, her mind. I love it all. And I want it all, to _myself._ But I can't do that. She's Simons'. I've seen it. The flirting, the laughter, the smiles. But, - I need to sheck myself. I'm thinking about taking Simons' girl, just because I'm kidding myself that what Chloe and I have done together, means something. We're two supernaturals trying to help each other out. Me, I 'm helping her out with powers and protection. Her, she's helping me with my changes, and controlling Tori, and with….. my personality. Im actually smiling and feeling happy, for someone that's not family.

**I see my future when I look in your eyes**

**It took your love to make my heart come alive**

**Cos I lived my life believin all love is blind**

**But everything about you is telling me this time**

**It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind**

**Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin you forever**

You know what? They haven't gone too far yet. I still may have a chance. I'll just act normally and see what I get. I love her. And one day, I know, she will love me.

And with that I turned off the radio and fell into a deep dream, about those big, blue, beautiful, eyes. And I'm pretty sure I smiled in my sleep.


	3. a little stunt

**Hey guys! You will probably notice this but, this is not a songfict. Well not all of the chapters will be one. Most of the time, it will only be when they are thinking, or need a big revelation. And a big thanks to burning.., FreyasWrath, Emily, ., HystaricalMess, and ****, fot reviewing. Which brings me to another subject; Do not use e-mail addresses when reviewing me. I'm pretty sure it's illegal, and besides that, it's just plain rude. So enjoy. ******

۝۝۝c

CPOV

I woke up feeling wonderful. Rested and _comfortable._ God, I missed so many things. One of the top things were beds. I got up, got some clothes and went to take a shower…

***20 minutes later***

I was back in my room. It was 5:30a.m. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and went to the kitchen. This house was different than you would have expected. It was sturdy, no leaks, and no squeaks. And when I mean no squeaks, I mean the floor boards weren't old and made noise when you stepped on them. Now I hardly made noise. By some miracle I found the kitchen. I walked in and saw someone eating a red apple. He looked over and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hi"

He didn't look that bad. Brown hair, muscular, but compact, regular height, and light hazel eyes.

"I'm Drake, and if I'm correct, you're Chloe"

I stopped dead, and leaned my head to the side.

"I saw you all coming in. I talked to Andrew. And since you aren't bugging the hell out of me, you can't be Tori."

I laughed

"Good one. And, yeah I'm Chloe. Nice meet you Drake. Who else lives here?"

"Well there's Lola, Catherine, but if you value you're life, call her Cat. There's also Harry, and Aquamarine."

"Huh. I guess I'll see them later."

He smiled then sniffed the air.

"Well, I smell something woodsy, so either someone has been jogging in the woods, or a werewolf is coming. Let us watch ladies and gentlemen."

We turned towards the door and no more than five seconds later, in came Derek. He stopped when he saw Drake. He looked him up and down, nodded, grabbed an apple, and then walked out. Drake turned towards me and pointed a figure toward the door with an amused smile on his face.

"Well that's Derek for you."

Drake started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what will happen when he meets Harry"

"What do you mean?"

"All in good time grass hopper. Good things happen to those who wait. Or it could be good things happen to those who do the wave. I forget"

"I'm pretty sure it's the first one"

"Well then, I've been doing something wrong for years haven't I."

We both started to laugh at that.

Andrew walked in then. He looked at Drake and gave him a weird look. Drake returned it with a smile showing his teeth. Andrew gulped. God, what with this man? First it's like he's afraid of Derek and now Drake. Was he afraid of teens? Teen boys? Or was it just teen boys whose names start with D?

"Hey guys. Go to the den, so we can introduce everyone."

And with that he walked out.

"May I escort a young lady to her meeting?" and he held out an arm

I must have looked a little hesitant, because he added, "Don't worry. I have a girlfriend. I just thought I could help out a friend"

"Well then, sir, you may"

And I laid my arm on his, like in old time movies. When we got to the den, I let go and curtsied when he bowed

"Thank you good sir. I am in your debt"

"No charge madam"

And we laughed. This guy was cool.

And I sat down. The next person who came in was Brown haired girl, with jade green eyes, tall, and she put her arms around Drakes neck and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Hi. I'm Lola. I see you've met my boyfriend"

"Hi. I'm Chloe. And yes I've met him"

"Did he behave?"

"Um, yeah"

"Sorry. Have to ask."

Andrew came in then, with a girl over his shoulder! He laid her on a couch and shouted "WAKE UP" She sat bolt upright, with lagoon blue eyes wide and chocolate hair flying everywhere.

"Where's the fire?"

She looked around, and then sighed.

"Oh"

Andrew rolled his eyes. Then came Tori, Simon, and Derek.

"Where are the others?"

Drake cocked his head to the side for a second, then said "I don't hear snoring, and there's no one in kitchen. I have no clue."

"Oh no. That's bad. Well we'll just start with out them. We'll-"

You would not believe what happened next. We heard screaming, then two people rode in on skate boards, rolling 100 miles per hour.

"Hey, new people!" we heard someone shout. Then they knocked into the couch and flew over it. One of them fell into a table that collapsed, while the other flew all the way into a wooden door, knocked it off its hinges, and into the next room, which from the sound of it was a supply closet.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW"

"Are you O.K.?" Andrew asked hurrying over to them.

The one that flew into the table stood up and shouted "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

It was a girl with brown hair to the waist, with dark hazel eyes. She looked completely fine. Andrew was helping a _huge_ boy stand up.

"Got that right. But my head hurts like hell. Andrew, we need another door. Wooden doors hurt."

"You mean to tell me, that you knocked that door off its hinges, with your _head!"_

"Thick skull remember" he said pointing a finger to his temple.

The two took a seat on a couch and motioned for us to continue.

"Well with that stunt taken care of, Tori start us off"

"Well I'm Tori, a witch, and keep speed demons 1 and 2 away from me!"

"I'm Simon, a sorcerer, and hi"

"Derek. Werewolf" he grunted, while leaning on a wall

"I'm Chloe. I'm a necromancer"

"I'm Lola, a witch and CAT WAKE UP!"

The girl that was carried in on Andrews shoulder woke up again.

"Introduce yourself girl"

"I'm Cat, shape shifter. I turn into a black panther. And if you call me Catharine, sleep with one eye open, because you may never wake up again"

"I'm Drake. I'm a vampire"

We all looked at Drake. This awesome guy _sucks blood_. Wow. I did not see that coming.

"I'm Harry" said that boy speed demon. What caught my eye immediately was his hair. It was a thick brown, and to his _waist_. He had a subtle brown tint to his skin, and a light brown, almost amber eye color.

"I'm a werewolf." Well that would explain all the muscles and the fact that he has to be at least 6'2. Looks like the same size at Derek.

"Is Derek always this gloomy?"

"24/7" said Tori

"Well he might kill me for this but, it is my personal resolution to make him truly laugh. I always take the tough cases" Derek looked like he couldn't believe he just say that.

"I'm Aquamarine, a water half-demon, but please call me Aqua. Oh, and I'll fix all of that" she waved her hand indicating the mess from their stunt.

"O.K. For the next couple of days, you will be working with each other. Lola, you get Tori, and if I'm not available, Simon. Harry you'll get Derek. Derek, watch out. This boy is demon from hell, that will change his mind in an instant, and can annoy you enough to make you kill yourself"

"One time"

"Yes, I know. And we do not want to repeat that again right? Good now Chloe. Um, I'll look into my connections and try to find you something. But right now go with Cat to learn some self defense. Aqua, clean this up, and Drake I need your help right now. Go on every one you are dismissed.


	4. training beginns

**Hey ya'll! Like always, a special shout out to all those who read chapter 3, including Aqua279, FreyasWrath, burning.., and .. But a special thanks to Jacee4, my first sender. This chapter is dedicated to you! Sorry if you don't like it. Enjoy everyone!**

۝۝۝

**CPOV**

"Okay, first things first. To teach you, I need to know what I'm dealing with. How much self defense do you know?" asked Cat

"Not that much."

"Have you ever gotten in a fist fight?"

"Not really"

"Have you ever used a weapon?"

"Yes. On the way to Andrews, Derek and I had a situation. I stabbed a guy in the thigh with my switch blade"

"Whoa. Better than I expected. Once you know how to fight without weapons, then I'll teach you to fight _with_ weapons. So let's get started. If you're trying to get past someone without them knowing, you have to be silent. But you can't do that if you're walking regularly. So- how do I explain this?"

"Explain what?"

"Have you ever been to a fashion show, or seen one?"

"Yeah"

"You know how they never fall off the catwalk"

"No"

"They walk a straight line. One foot in front of another. It's graceful, it looks good. And it's the first step to silent walking. Let's give it a try"

For the rest of the morning we worked on footing. By lunch time I was quiet and graceful! And all because I but one foot in front of another! Who knew. I walked into the kitchen and saw Simon. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT THE_"

He spun around surprised, and looked confused when he saw me.

"When did you get here?"

"Just know"

"Wow, I didn't here you"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "I was never _that_ loud"

He was going to say something else when Derek ran through the back door with a panicked look on his face.

"Help me hide" he sounded almost desprit

Then ran to the walk-in pantry, went in and shut the door. Three seconds later Harry ran in with an amused smile on his face.

"Where'd he go?"

Simon and I snuck a glance at each other and simultaneously said "I don't know"

He narrowed his eyes, then his face lit up, like he got a great idea. Then, in a blink he was standing in front of me.

"Well, if he won't come out, I'll make him" and with that he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He left the kitchen and started to prance around the house.

"DEREK, COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE"

"PUT ME DOWN HARRY"

Then Derek came in, looking angry

"Put. Her. Down." He said between clenched teeth.

"You left my lesson; I get to use Barbie as an accessory"

"To bad."

"Good bye"

Then he ran out the front door laughing. He was running through the woods within seconds. I thought of something. I closed my eyes and imagined birds and deer coming to life and stepping in Harry's path. After a minute I gave up. If it wasn't working now, it-

"WHAT THE HELL"

He stopped, put me down, and stood in front of me. When I looked over his shoulder, I saw about a dozen animal-zombies. I stepped from behind him.

'Thank you. I will release you now"

I closed my eyes and revered what I had done. I looked back at Harry.

"Next time you kidnap me, I will make them attack you. Take me back."

He looked completely shell-shocked. He just picked me up again and brought me back again. Derek was back in the kitchen. Harry set me down in the chair next to Derek.

"Note to self, don't make Chloe mad. And it would be a good idea for you to remember that too"

Laughing, he walked out of the kitchen. Derek looked at me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

*****

DPOV

I had to get away form that lunatic. He _won't stop talking_. God, I'd rather take Tori! I ran into the kitchen. I wasn't even a little mad when I saw Chloe and Simon together.

"Help me hide"

Then I ran to the pantry and locked myself in. Within a few seconds I heard Harry come in and ask where I was. After a hesitation Chloe and Simon answered "I don't know"

"Well, if he won't come out, I'll make him" then I heard a yelp.

"DEREK, COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE"

"PUT ME DOWN HARRY"

Then I got mad. I went into the living room and then my anger doubled making me see red, and having me taste something metallic on my tongue.

"Put. Her. Down"

"You left my lesson; I get to use Barbie as an accessory" oh no he didn't

"Too bad"

"Good bye"

Then he ran. I went to the front door but it was too late. They were gone. I saw no sense in going after him. He would have to come back, so I went back to the kitchen.

"Hey bro"

"Hey D. You wouldn't believe what just happened. Chloe scared me"

"_What"_

"I didn't hear her come in. She tapped me on the shoulder and scared the hell out of me. Didn't even have anything in my ears"

Chloe being silent? Wow. That's new. Simon left, and no sooner than five minutes passed when Harry came in with Chloe over his shoulder. He set her down and I was ready to knock his head off when he said,

"Note to self, don't make Chloe mad. And it would be a good idea for you to remember that too"

When he walked out I turned to her and asked,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

*********

CPOV

It was dinner. Aqua made lasagna. Actually she made three_ huge_ trays. She brushed it off as,

"Werewolves eat _a lot_. It only made sense to make more than enough" And she was right. Harry and Derek inhaled their food like there was no tomorrow. Wow. How much food does food would a pack eat? I could only think of a medieval dinner, where the king, queen, and nobles would have plates, and plates of food.

"So", Andrew started, "How did lessons go?"

"Lola is awesome! She taught me couple of elemental spells. She taught me a heat one that I could use to dry my hair without a hairdryer" Tori sounded like an exited school girl

"Any witch should know it. It's a necessity"

"True that"

"Cat taught me how to move silently and gracefully" I said

"She's a natural. She must have been good at it before" stated Cat

Derek and Tori snorted.

"Yeah right. And I have a twin brother called Felix" Tori just had to say

"You better shut it, because I took a hair dressing course once. I failed it with flying colors" Cat threatened

Tori paled.

"Well," Harry started, "Derek tried to escape my class, only for me to kidnap his girlfriend. But then she rose some dead animals and told me if I did that again she was going to have them attack me! And I'm guessing that is one of the reasons to never mess with girls."

I looked up and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

They just kept staring at me, so I got up, put my dishes away and went to bed

DPOV

She rose the dead and threatened to set them on Harry? God, is this girl filled with surprises or what! Maybe she isn't as helpless as I thought. I better watch myself, I want her to like me. I do not want a bunch of angry zombies chasing me.

I lied on by bed and a thought came up. _Well at least that solves one of my problems. At least she's not completely helpless_.

۝۝۝

**Sorry if you guys don't like it the next couple of chapters will be better. I think anonymous reviews are allowed now so yeah. PLEASE, review.**


	5. a sock and a surprize

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I have the next chapter. I'm asking you right now: I need ideas. I have a couple ideas, but they have to wait till Derek and Chloe get together or are close to it. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. Till then, here's the chappie. **

۝۝۝

**CPOV**

"O.K., try this" said Drake. He pointed to a glass filled with a red liquid.

It tasted bad. It was_ so_ salty. God!

"Yuck. What is that?"

"Blood"

I looked at him wide eyed. I can't believe he fed me blood.

Just then Derek walked in. He looked at me then asked, "What happened?"

"Chloe drank blood"

At this Derek looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket, without the crazy hair.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Necros involve corpses. Not blood. You know that right?" Then he turned and walked out, but not before I could see the small smile playing on his lips. I started to daydream when Drake said,

"So, you and Derek, huh?"

A big, thick dictionary flew threw the door and hit Drake in the head.

"OOOWWW"

I started to laugh, and so did Derek, who was now standing in the doorway. He looked so….. beautiful (Oh I don't know. There's not a word to how great he looked) when he laughed. The acne was gone by now, his hair was jet black, and his eyes. _Oh my God, those eyes._ They were always precious, like the greenest emeralds, but when he smiled or laughed, they accumulated this brightness that only eyes like his, could be able to hold.

"That hurt! God, all I did was imply something"

"Well next time you want to imply something, make sure I'm out of hearing, or firing, range"

"Hey guys!" said Harry, who was now coming in through the back door. He picked up the glass filled with blood and took a swig.

"This is terrible. Have you no taste buds?" he sounded totally calm

"It's blood" I told him

"Well in that case," he took another swig, still calm. Then without warning, he did a spit take, and ran to the sink and drowned his mouth with water. We all burst into outright laughter. When Harry was done, he looked at us and broke into an evil smile.

"There's only one punishment for a crime like this"

Drake stopped laughing immediately and paled.

"You don't mean…?"

Harry nodded.

Drake screamed and made a run for it yelling for Lola, Cat, and Aqua. Harry caught him by the ankle.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME"

Harry pulled Drake to the table, sat down then started to remove this sneaker. A stench, worse than moldy corpses, dead fish, and the inside of a pumpkin, filled my nose. Then I realized it was Harry's sock. He started to bring it to Drakes face.

All of a sudden Drake fell limp. Harry stopped.

"Wimp"

Then Drake lashed out and got Harry in the cheek. Harry fell back in the chair and Drake made a run for it, this time going out the back door. At that moment Andrew, Simon, Tori, Lola, Cat, and Aqua ran into the kitchen.

"WHAT HAPPENED" shouted Andrew, seeing the back door open and a cut in Harry's cheek- Whoa! A CUT! Looks like Drake got him with a nail or something.

"I drank blood, without knowing, they laughed, I tried to give Drake the sock, but he got me and made a run for it"

"Well that explains why it smells like toxic sludge in here" said Aqua

********

(Later that afternoon)

"Okay Chloe, it's great to be strong in a fight. But, unfortunately, if you're going against a man, let's say like Derek, he's going to have the upper-hand in strength, and maybe speed, for some. So there's one thing girls can almost always have the upper-hand in" said Cat.

"And that is?"

"Flexibility. You ever been in gymnastics?"

"Yes, I'm actually pretty good at it. But I might need some practice at it"

"Well can you do a split?"

I went down in a full split easily, as an answer. Her eyebrows rose.

"Awesome! Now get up and do a bridge"

I got up and did as I was told.

"Great. This is so much easier than I thought it would be. Do a backwards cartwheel!"

I did it. "Anything else?"

"No. You're doing great. But see if I take a swing at you," she slowly threw her fist out at me, "You can bend backward, go to the side, and grab my arm" I did as she told me.

"See from that point, I'm vulnerable. You can get me into what ever position you want, which I will teach you later. Well since flexibility is crossed off this list, climb that tree" and she pointed to the tree closest to us.

She had mischievous grin on. A few weeks ago, I would have shied away from a look like that, but now…… I had to know.

DPOV

"I give. I give"

"Well you're doing better" Yeah, I lasted a full minute this time. This guy is a great fighter, no matter how muck he acts like a prick.

"Well-"

Then something flew out of the trees and knocked Harry over, a second later I was on the ground with something on my back. I was about to fight back, then I heard laugher.

"Was that fun or what?"

"Got that right"

I looked up to see Cat on Harry's back

"Who's on my back?"

"Hey Derek" that angelic voice, there's no mistaking it

"Chloe?"

"Yep"

"How….?"

"The trees. They are so much fun."

I need to watch out. I've got a bratty witch, an insane werewolf, the Edison Group, and now I have to look out for the girl I love because now she can ambush me. Although, I might let being on the ground, laughing, and having a good time with her slide.

**How did you like? Please review. Don't forget, I need ideas for songs and story chapters. I don't care what they are, just please give ideas!**


	6. Pinktails, tango, and feelings, OH MY

**Hey guys. This idea is based off the holiday "National Pink-Tail Day". National as in made up by the girls in my school. The principle announced it at announcements! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I still am open to suggestions ideas and songs.**

۝۝۝

DPOV

I sat up. God, I was sweating like five hogs. I can't remember my dream. Just a pair of blue eyes, and some weird girl, whose face I can't place. I need a shower.

(20minutes later)

I'm heading down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I go through the door and do a double-take. Not only that but I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes.

"Did I miss something, or am I still dreaming?" I asked

They giggled. 'They' as in every girl in the house. They all had pink-tails in their hair. Everyone; Tori, Lola, Cat, Aqua, and even Chloe.

"HAPPY NATIONAL PINK-TAIL DAY DEREK!!!"

"So I am dreaming"

"Awwww. Wolf Boy dreams about us." Tori says

I was about to retort when Harry walked in. _He _had pink-tails in too!

"Morning"

I just stared ahead.

Chloe walked over and snapped in my face a few times.

"You okay?"

"I think either I'm unconscious or I'm awake and lost every bit of sanity I've ever possessed"

She laughed "A crazy Derek? Someone get a camera" they all started to laugh at that. Heck, I even half-smiled.

"OOOHHH, Chloe, you have to show me how to do that" Harry said

"Show you what?" Asked Chloe

"How to make him smile"

Simon, Drake and Andrew came in then. They stopped. Here we go again!

(The next day)

Third Person POV

"OKAY QUIET. God, you people!" said Drake from the front of the room

"What are we doing?" Asked Simon

"Well today we will be learning the tango"

"It's just one random day after another here isn't it? I mean, yesterday it was national pink-tail day, today it's the tango."

"Well random and freaky outside, is normal here. So get used to it wimp"

Drake cleared his throat and said, "Your partners have been chosen; me and Lola, Harry and Cat, Simon and Tori, and Derek and Chloe."

"Where's my partner? If it's Andrew, he's cool and all, but I prefer someone remotely my age" said Aqua

"Well your partner isn't Andrew. Just try not to hug me too hard"

"Who is it" she all but screamed

"Come on out man!"

We all looked toward the door, but instead the closet door opened. Out stepped a boy with sandy, medium length hair, tall, compact muscles, and eyes they could be liquid fire.

Aqua screamed and plowed into him at a run. Her feet came off the ground as they hugged.

"I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"What are surprises for my dear?"

She hugged him again, then turned toward everyone

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Flame. As his name suggests, he's a fire half-demon."

"Wait! Water and fire half demons?" suggested Simon

At this she shrugged.

"Well" said Drake "Can you show us some moves?"

"Huh?" asked Derek

"Well their like champion dancers"

Everyone's eyes widened.

The couple said, in unison, "Sure"

Drake turned on the CD player, and off the couple went. Doing kicks, and turns, and looking magnificent.

At the end Drake said, "Wonderful! At the end of these lessons, you will learn how to dance as great as them. Class dismissed!"

(Later that day)

DPOV

"Sorry Derek, you still have to learn to control your powers better. You all do. And besides, we still have to get all of the information, and forces together." And with that, Andrew left.

I sighed and went into the living room. All the guys were hanging out and talking. Even Flame, was comfortable. It was obvious he was friends with Drake and Harry. I sat on the sofa.

"Hey Derek! Did you here? There's going to be a few more people coming in the next few days!"

This time not only I grunted, so did Drake, Harry, and Flame.

"I have to tell you guys something"

"Yeah?" asked Flame

"I'm going to ask Chloe on a date. Don't ruin it for me please"

We were all silent. Flame looked shell-shocked. Harry was looking confused. Drake was frowning.

And me? It took all my self control not to go over there, and rip his tiny head off!

**Hey guys! I know you must me thinking I'm insane for the tango part, but listen. If you paid attention, Derek and Chloe are partners. It's all part of the main plan. And besides, The title is called 'My Prince Charming', Princes and Princesses always know how to dance. Plus the tango is romantic. Oh, and one more thing. In the next chapter, I can put extras, such as; sorta-funny/ random** **stories. Any other ideas, I will take. Fare Thee Well Loyal Readers. Please review!**


	7. Stories, Tests, and Tango

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Hey guys. What's up? Well first of all, I think I may have confused pink-tails with pig-tails in my last chapter. Sorry. Well whatever. I still got great reviews from the best fans ever! Don't forget to review and to leave suggestions for stories and songs. I love you all!**

**Harry: Yo Prism**

**Me: Harry! How's one of my favorite werewolves? **

**Harry: Just fine and what do you mean by one of your favorites?**

**Me: you and Derek are tied**

**Harry: Well fine then! And by the way, you don't own the Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does. Oh yeah. I went there.**

*****Harry walks off*****

**Me: I will kill him for that. **

_We were all silent. Flame looked shell-shocked. Harry looked confused. Drake was frowning._

_And me? It took all my self control not to go over there and rip his tiny head off!_

I kept my face blank. I couldn't let anyone know I liked her. Let alone loved! Simon has done a lot of stupid and annoying things in the past, but this tops them all. She's mine! She's my mate! I want her. I _need_ her. But if she wanted Simon, then I couldn't object. So I did the only thing I could do, I said, "Fine. Why do you need to ask anyway?"

I got up, went to my room, and closed the door. I looked out the window and saw the girls jumping rope. Completely enjoying the beautiful day.

Tori was jumping rope now.

"_Cinderella, dressed in yella, went upstairs to kiss a fella, made a mistake and kissed a snake. How many doctors did it take?"_

Well that was a pleasant thought.

"Derek?" I sighed

"What do you want Harry?"

"May I come in?"

"Fine"

He came in and shut the door.

"You okay?"

"Fine"

He came over and looked out the window.

"So you love Chloe?'

I looked over sharply at him. There was no trace of mockery, or disgust, or even disapproval. All there was on his face, was a sort of mystical knowing.

"It's okay. To tell me"

"Fine. I like Chloe"

"You don't just _like_ her."

I closed my eyes and hung my head

"Let me tell you a story, Derek. There once was a werewolf, who lived with many other kinds of super naturals. He lived his life with laughs, and girlfriends, and pleasure. But then one of his friends got tired of the old routine. So, she packed her bags and went to South America for new challenges. The werewolf was sad to see his friend go, but she was to come back every six months. He lived his life still, but then she came back. The first thing he noticed was her unnatural beauty, which had not been there before. He could not believe that she had changed so much; she had become prettier, smarter, a better fighter, but then he realized that she hadn't changed at all! That it was just his noticing for the first time. By the end of her visit, he had become head over heals for this girl, who had been there his whole life. This kept going on for years, the visits, the love, the heartbreak. Then came a half-demon. She needed our help. At some point we found ourselves in South America, looking for the very girl who his heart sought day and night for. When we finally her, his heart could only last a few days before he pulled her aside and poured out his heart to her. He was afraid of being rejected, but then she said the words that completely changed his life; "You crazy wolf. I have loved you too and can't believe you kept me waiting this long. You are the only one I have and ever will love Harry"

I looked up.

"The wolf was you."

He smiled, "Cat is the one for me. She's been with me all my life, and I didn't realize how great she was till I loosed her. She's my mate."

"If you were the wolf, and Cat is the girl then…… Aqua must be the half-demon"

"Yep. I owe her big time. I told you this so you can trust me. Not only with this, but with being a werewolf. I may be a jerk sometimes, but I care."

I though for a moment, then said the words that sealed my fate, "Yes, I love her. I love her more than anything"

"Well then, just wait"

"What do you mean wait?"

"Time is a weird thing. It took time for me to get Cat. Maybe it will just take time for you to get Chloe"

"Why do I love her? Why her?"

"You see," Harry smiled and chuckled, "You don't love a girl because of her beauty, or money, or smarts. You love a girl because she sings a song. She sings a song, that if anyone listens to, they wouldn't understand. She sings a song that only you can understand. And the key, is to sing along, and to produce a tune that only you, and you alone can hear." And with that he stood up and left. I lied on my bed. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander…

_I was sitting on a rock. I look down at me. I had on brown doe skin pants and a white, puffy shirt like old poets would wear. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I saw a girl with blond hair, with red highlights. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that would put the most blue and peaceful skies to shame. She had on a white gown. It was form-fitting. It showed wonderful curves and made her look like princess. I walked over to her. She smiled at me and my heart stopped. Her teeth were as white as snow. Then someone stepped out of the shadows. Another girl came out in a gown, similar to Chloe's. Except this one was as black as midnight. Her hair was a pale blond and to her waist. Her eyes were a deep gray with bits of red in them. _

"_Hello Derek"_

"_Who are you? And what are you doing here?"_

"_I am known by a lot of names. Lust, Death, even the Grim Reaper. But you will know my true name soon enough. And as for why am I here, I was sent here. You will find out by who soon enough too. You have passed the first test, by the way."_

"_What was the first test?"_

"_Most men would notice me because of my body, if you know what I mean. My body will attract boys, like flies to a bug zapper. You didn't even notice. All you saw was Chloe. The second test is this"_

_She snapped her fingers and from behind her stepped two Chloe's. I looked back to where I had left the first, but she was gone! I looked back at the girl._

"_The second test is for you to choose which is the real Chloe. I know, this challenge is so cliché, but the fact of the matter is that it works. Now choose" _

_The two Chloe's came toward me. I looked at them both. There was no way I was doing this on looks. This girl is in my head, which probably means she knows all that I know. So what was left? There was one thing left that I could do. The only problem that It was so out there that I was sure that it wouldn't work. But there was nothing else I could do. _

"_I need you to sing" I said_

"_What?" demanded the girl_

_The first Chloe sang a melody. It was beautiful. Then came the other Chloe. It was something else. I knew who._

"_The first Chloe sung a beautiful song"_

_The girl was going to say something, but I cut her off, "But when the second Chloe sang, I heard words when there were none coming from her mouth. It was a song that no one else could listen to. The real Chloe is the second."_

_The girl smiled. "Very good. You seem to know her well. But the third test is in the real world. For now, though, she is yours. She will do your will. Do with her as you wish"_

_The fake Chloe disappeared. I looked down at Chloe. I could have her do anything. I finally figured out what I want with her. I scooped her up in my arms and sat down. I looked in those eyes for a minute, then I brought our lips together. When we came apart, I set her down and we just lied there staring at each other. We were doing nothing, and yet I was in complete and total bliss. And so I just sat there, staring into the eyes of the girl I loved…_

CPOV

I was shaking Derek awake. I gave up on shaking him awake, took a step back and just looked at him. It was then that I realized how peaceful he looked. He even had a small smile on his face. I indulged in that for a moment till I thought of something. I picked up a feather from Derek's desk. I tickled his nose. He rubbed his nose. I rubbed the feather all over his face then. He rubbed his face and opened his eyes. My eyes locked with his. I just kept staring into those green, luminous eyes. Then he looked away.

"Hey Chloe. What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah! Drake told me to come get you, because he was going to give us another dance lesson"

Under any other circumstances, I would have declined these lessons, but since Derek was my partner-WAIT! DEREK'S MY PARTNER! What if I make a fool out of myself? This can't go well.

I walked into the dance room. Everyone was already in there.

"God," said Cat, "What took you so long!"

"Derek was sleeping like the dead. It took a lot of shaking and a feather to get him to wake up"

"Well whatever" said Tori

"Well today we will work on alignment" said Drake, getting our attention

"Wait what?" said Simon, looking stressed. Why- Oh right! His partner was Tori.

"I will teach you how to stand when dancing. It is actually really important. And, well, basically, you have to stand so close that this magazine can't fall" Drake held up a magazine and I felt my eyes widen. It was barley half an inch! I love Derek, but still…

"After awhile, you will have thinner magazines until you have none at all. In fact, these are actually really thick. Next class, we will have the right size. The thicker the magazine, the more you have to stick together, so sorry to some of you. BEHAVE! Please, or Andrew will have my hide."

I took a deep breath and turned to Derek. Let's get this train wreck over with!

**Hope you liked it. Some mysteries will be cleared up with the next few chapters. So bye! Please review, and recommend.**


	8. Straight to the Heart of Love

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and you might think I'm weird for using the song in this fict. But I like the lyrics and the music, so don't judge me.**

**Me: Lola!**

**Lola: What?!**

**Me: I can't believe you just said that to me! **

***** runs off crying*****

**Lola: All I said was that she doesn't own the Darkest Powers or songs by the country bears**

_I took a deep breath and turned to Derek. Let's get this train wreck over with!_

Derek looked as stressed as I felt. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. Drake put the magazine between us. It was so weird. Drake made a step closer motion with his head. We did till our bodies were pressed against each other. Drake then said;

"Now, Chloe put one hand on Derek's shoulder. And Derek, put one hand on Chloe's waist" We, hesitantly, put our hands where they should be.

"Now put your remaining hands together. The girls' hand should go on top"

We did. I looked up at Derek and he was _blushing_.

"Great. Now when I come around with the magazines, you do the same. Tori don't maim Simon. Please" he said as he came to them. I looked around. Aqua and Flame weren't here. They were probably doing something on their own. Harry and Cat had no problem, and Lola and Drake looked like they did this a thousand times, which they probably have, since Drake's teaching.

"Now…." And we went on with the lesson.

(Like, an hour later)

DPOV

Freedom! Thank God! I knew that this was a bad idea. Chloe and I were so close. I wonder if there was a way to ditch a class, when you lived in the school. Chloe went up to her room, along with all the other girls. WHAT WERE THEY ALWAYS DOING? I mean, they are always up there alone. I walked into the living room and I couldn't believe my eyes. The guys were setting up karaoke!

"What, in the name of God, are you doing?"

"Well" said Harry, "We are getting dance lessons, why not practice singing too?"

"Plus its fun" said Drake

"HEY GIRLS GET DOWN HERE FOR KARAOKE!"

After a minute, we heard the girls come downstairs.

"Um, why?" said Tori

"Because we can and it's fun" said Simon

They didn't say anything else. Harry turned the machine on and set it to random song. The next thing I know, Straight to the Heart of Love by the Country Bears comes on. I haven't watched that movie since I was seven! Harry tossed me a mike that said player 2 in green letters. Harry was player one. Drake was player tree, Flame was player four, and Simon was player five. HOW MANY MIKES WERE THERE?

**Player: 1- We take the long way around**

**We get lost and we get found**

**I wonder why we couldn't go**

**Straight to the heart of love**

Is it just me or does this sound like our adventure?

**Player: 2- Climbing mountains, crossing streams**

**Crying tears, and dreaming dreams**

**I guess that's the only way we know**

**Straight to the heart of love**

Wow! I sound pretty good. I looked around, and Chloe was staring at me with a slightly surprised look on her face. Yeah, I'm surprised too.

**Player: 1 &2- Straight to the heart of love should be**

**The shortest distance from lonely**

**Not always the road you're thinking of**

**Straight to the heart of love**

The girls were coming to sit on the couch now. Harry went to go sit by Cat. Flame stood behind Aqua. Drake took Lola's hand. Simon, oh Simon, went to go sit on the arm of the sofa by Chloe. He took her hand and smiled at her. The next thing she did astounded me; she took her hand out of Simon's and gave a weak smile. Maybe this is a sign?

**Player: 3- So take a chance, Shine your light**

**3&4- Everything will be alright**

**4- You're gonna find a way to go**

**5- Straight to the heart of love**

Simon sounded sort of dull. Maybe it was that he was just rejected, or maybe it was he just wasn't a good singer. Now that I think about it, I've never actually heard Simon sing. Looks like the boy's just good at drawing!

**Player: 1 &2- Straight to the heart of love should be**

**The shortest distance from lonely**

**Not always the road you're thinking of**

**Straight to the heart of love**

Without warning, Harry threw a microphone at Chloe and pointed at the screen.

**Player: 2&6- I've been thinking about you and me **

**And how this love was meant to be**

Now I think I know why he gave me this microphone. That evil, methodical, _wonderful_, genius!

**Player: 1- I'm taking the next clear shot I see**

**Straight to the heart of love**

**Player: All- I'm taking the next clear shot I see**

**Straight to the heart of love**

**Straight to the heart of love, straight**

**Straight to the heart of love, straight **

**Straight, straight, straight, straight**

**Straight to the heart of love, straight**

**Straight to the heart of love, straight**

We all clapped and laughed when the song was over. I got to admit my favorite part was the duet between me and Chloe. She has a _great_ voice. I would go so far as to call it down right angelic.

"Derek, what was your favorite part?" asked Flame

"Finding out I can sing" I answered

"Duet with Chloe?" whispered Harry from right next to me

"Ding, ding, ding"

"Ha, ha. There is a fun guy under there"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. His eyes lit up

"I DID IT. I MADE HIM SMILE"

They all looked at me. I shrugged and smiled. They all cheered.

"Now," said Drake, "It's the girls turn"

The girls fell silent. Oh this is going to be good.

**If you guys are going to patronize me for my song choosing, don't bother reviewing. Cause these lyrics are great, no matter where they come from. And by the way if you guys don't like it I will take it off my story and replace it. You decide. BUT PLEASE. I NEED IDEAS. I don't care what they are; if their crazy, random, slow, of whatever else, I will accept them. Thanks for reading. I will make up for this story, I promise. **


	9. Wanna Be

**Hey guys. I can't believe all the good reviews! I thought no one would like that chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I started laughing when I figured out what song I would use. But please keep the suggestions coming, they're great. I've listened to every single song and they are awesome! Well here's the next chapter.**

**Chloe: Hey Prism!**

**Me: Chloe! What's up?**

**Chloe: Oh, nothing**

**Me: You sound sad what's wrong?**

**Chloe: Well, I like this guy, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same**

**Me: Aw! Derek-**

**Chloe: What!**

**Me: Look, I know you like him. For God's Sake, I made this story!**

**Chloe: Well just this particular idea. Kelly Armstrong owns the actual Darkest Powers**

**Me: Well then! I guess now you will have to figure out what to do on your own!**

*****Stalks off*****

**Chloe: NO! WAIT! Aw man. **

CPOV

Harry pushed the random button again, and to my great misfortune, Wanna be by the Spice Girls came on! The guys started to laugh hysterically. Well, here we go!

I was player 1, Tori- player 2, Lola- player 3, Cat- player 4, and Aqua- player 5.

**Player 1- Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really, want**

**Player 2- So tell me what you want, what you really, really, want**

**Player 1- I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

**Player 2-** **So tell me what you want, what you really, really, want**

**Player 1- I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha**

O.K this is humiliating. The guys are laughing there butts off! I'm sure my face was pink, if not red. Tori was sending off the evil eye to everyone of the guys.

**Player 3- If you want my future, forget my past**

**Player 4- If you wanna get with me better make it fast**

**Player 1- Now don't go wasting my precious time**

**Player 2- Get your act together we could be just fine**

Cat and Lola were taking this fine, as if they always did this. When Tori said her line, she glared directly at Simon. He didn't miss it. He shot her a glare that said 'drop it diva'!

**Player 1- I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

**Player 2-** **So tell me what you want, what you really, really, want**

**Player 1- I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha**

**All- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

By then Lola, Cat, and Aqua had pulled us off the couch. Aqua said "Might as well give the boys their money's worth". I smiled knowingly. She winked. Lola started us off since it was her part.

**Player 3- What do you think about that**

**All- Now you know how I feel**

**Player 4- Say you can handle my love**

**Player 5- Are you for real?**

**Player 1-I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**

**Player 2- If you really bug me then say goodbye.**

The girls were doing expressions that matched what they were saying. They were also moving around and swaying their hips too. Bye now the guys had shut up.

**Player 1- I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

**Player 2-** **So tell me what you want, what you really, really, want**

**Player 1- I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha**

**All- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

**Player 1- So here's the story from A to Z**

**You wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully **

**We got Em in the place who likes it on your face**

**We got G like MC who likes it on an**

**Player 2- Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady**

**Player 1- And as for me you'll see**

**All- Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**All- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

**If you wanna be my lover**

**Player 1- You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta**

**All- Slam, slam, slam, slam**

**All- Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Player 5- Uh, uh**

**All- Slam your body and wind it all around**

**Player 1- Slam your body down zigazig ah**

Since it was instrumental for a few moments we all sat down on the couch at the same time and sang the last line

**All- If you wanna be my lover**

The song finished. The guys just stared at us. To my surprise, even Derek had laughed and is now shocked silent. It looks like he can be a normal guy. I'm glad. He never really spoke to anyone but Simon. It's nice to see he found some friends. Ugh, I sound like his mother!

The guys were still silent, so we all went upstairs. I wonder what Derek thought of our little 'performance'.

DPOV

_Wow!_

**So I hoped you liked this. I know I did! Please review and suggestions are welcome. I'm not typing** **another letter until I have five reviews for this chapter. I mean it! I love you all! Goodbye!**


	10. new people, dreams, trust and surprizes

**YO, YO, YO, what's up my peeps? Sorry, had to get it out of my system. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, it took me a while to come up with something.**

**Me: DEREK!**

**Derek: What!?**

**Me: Whatcha doin'?**

**Derek: Nothing**

**Me: What's on your mind?**

**Derek: Nothing much ***he looks away*****

**Me: Chloe on your mind?**

**Derek: What the- ***he looks at me disbelievingly*****

**Me: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE? I WROTE THIS FANFICTION!**

**Derek: Well don't forget, Kelley Armstrong own DP.**

**Me: Fine! Goodbye**

**Derek: But wait! What about Chloe? **

**Me: You're smart right? Right. You can figure it out.**

*****Derek looks at me in despair*****

_Wow!_

DPOV

"Well that was interesting" I said

"You got that right! I would pay money to see the girls do that again" said Simon

"You pig! I wouldn't even go there. Pervert." Said Harry. He sounded mad. Actually so did every guy in the room. Well that's what happens when you talk about a guy's girlfriend like that. Simon can be a real pain, but this is ridicules.

"Ah, I think we all know what to do in a situation like this boys" said Drake. The guys looked at each other knowingly. They stood up and went in front of Simon. Next thing you know, they picked him up, and headed to the kitchen.

"Come on D, Help us" called Harry

"What ever you do, I'm not part of it. I don't want to be liable for a yelling" I called back.

I went to my room and opened the window. I sat in the sill and stared out of the window. I let my mind wander.

When the girls got there song, I was laughing. Just because I was a pessimistic werewolf doesn't mean that I can't have fun and act like a normal guy. Okay, with other people no, with these guys yes. There's just something about them that feels right. They're the family I never had. I still miss Dad, and I still have Simon, but Dad is gone, and he couldn't really help me with my problems. Simon was hopeless, if it wasn't about girls, TV, or drawing, which was pretty much _everything_, he was useless. But anyway, I just felt normal. Like a guy, who's hanging around with his friends, watching the girls make fools out of themselves. Although, I'm sure we made a fool out of ourselves when it was our turn. Chloe. She has a stuttering problem, she can be a complete klutz sometimes, and she is as small and fragile as a snowflake. But, she can be so brave, strong, and not to mention, her stunning ability to be so hopeful at times when there seems to be no hope. Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world, and she is kind and not at all a brat. She's-

My thought was cut off by a doorbell. I instantly tensed up. I felt my hackles rise, and my senses turning to code red mode. I silently went downstairs. I waited around a corner to see what was going on. Andrew opened the door. I imagined chaos, what I got was much different.

"Ha-ha. You're here! Wonderful, come in. all of you" Andrew looked happy. A girl and three boys came through the door.

"Kids, come down here now!" Andrew called

"Derek, come out from behind that corner" said the girl

How did she know I was here? I stepped out from the corner and stopped dead. I know her. The girl from my dream! How the freaking hell was she her? She smiled. Harry came through the door. He stopped too. For a minute they had a staring contest then Harry ran over, picked her up, and gave her a bear hug.

"Can't breathe" she barely got out

"Sorry" and Harry dropped her. She could barely stand, and the others helped her.

Next I heard screaming from behind me. Lola, Cat, and Aqua rushed passed me to give the guests a hug

"I can't believe you're here!" said Aqua

"Well believe it" said the girl

"I think I will leave you to whatever" said Andrew leaving

After he left came Chloe and Tori. They stopped dead and their eyes widened. Next came Flame and Drake. They gave hugs too. But, Chloe and Tori still looked like they had just seen a ghost (No pun intended). Aqua told us to sit down, so she can introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is Lane, Mike, and William. The girl is Eclipse. But she also allows Izzy"

"Pleased to finally meet you" said Izzy

We all stayed silent. Then Harry spoke up,

"What's wrong with you guys- What did you do?" Harry turned toward Aqua and Izzy. They looked taken aback. But did Harry catch the glint in their eyes? He did.

"You didn't"

"Yes we did" said Izzy

"That is intruding"

"No. It's checking. Besides, we were just helping"

"WOULD SOMEONE CLUE US IN ON WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT" shouted Tori

"What? You don't recognize me Tori?" asked Izzy

Tori paled.

"Okay I'll explain" said Aqua, "I got Izzy to visit you in your dreams. What she does isn't intruding! It's checking"

"Checking for what?" asked Chloe

"Checking," said Izzy, "For hormonal outbursts, inappropriate things, if you have a record. But for me, it's fun."

"So you break into our dream, look for our deepest, darkest secrets, then what?" I asked bitterly. If she _was_ the girl from my dream, then she knew I was in love with Chloe.

"Then help you. You all should know that."

We all looked uncomfortable.

"Well, we don't know you, so who's, who, and who's what?" asked Mike, he had white skin and black hair.

"W-w-well I-I'm Chloe. An n-necromancer"

The three boys looked at each other then shouted,

"AWESOME" Chloe turned crimson.

"I'm Tori, a witch"

"I'm Derek. A werewolf."

"I'm Mike; I'm a Half-Demon. I control lightning"

"I'm Lane. I'm also a Half-Demon, except I control thunder, which may seem lame, but just wait and see what I can do"

"I'm William. Wind Half-Demon"

"I'm Izzy. I'm a Half-Demon that can control shadows. As you can see I can also intrude dreams"

"Lighting, wind, thunder, and shadows? What are you guys? Like storm Half-Demons?" asked Tori

"Exactly" said Izzy

Well, we've got three puppets controlled by a dream intruder in the house. This will be fun.

CPOV

She saw my dream! That girl saw my dream. She creeps me out. Her and her little puppets. My dream…..

_I was in a clearing. I was dressed in a long white gown. It was tight and showed my bodily curves. I looked up and gasped. I saw a boy with black hair, in brown doeskin pants and a puffy, white, poet's shirt. But what really got me were the eyes. They were as green as emeralds. They were greener than all the trees surrounding us. He came over to me. I smiled. Then he was gone._

"_Derek?" I looked around the clearing and saw, instead of Derek, a girl in a midnight black gown. Her eyes were unnerving. They were slate gray with bits of red. Like blood-spattered stone._

"_Hello Chloe. Come sit"_

_I slowly walked over and sat on a stone next to hers. _

"_You must be wondering what I am doing here? Yes?"_

_I nodded_

"_Well Chloe, you seem to be infatuated with a certain werewolf. Do I need to go into specifics?"_

_I stayed still._

"_Most of the time, I have to test someone if they love someone. But first, I want to talk to you"_

"_About what?"_

"_Why do you love Derek?"_

_This was a good question. _

"_I guess because, he's so protective. I feel so safe when he's around. We have gone through a lot the past few weeks. We escaped Lyle House, I helped him change _twice_. We also met up with two werewolves who had no good intentions. He's such a great person"_

"_Any physical traits?"_

"_His eyes! He has the most beautiful eyes" I said immediately_

_She chuckled. _

"_Well let's get this over with"_

"_Get what over with?"_

"_Your test. This is a trust test"_

"_If it's the falling test, I'll kill you"_

"_Heck no! But it is this" she snapped her fingers. She disappeared. A wolf stepped out of the forest. It was sleek and black. And it had the most beautiful green eyes. _

"_Derek?" I started to walk toward him_

_He growled. I stopped. I was still a few meters from him._

"_Derek what's wrong" and as soon as I said it, I knew. His wolf half was in control._

_He crouched down and slowly came toward me. I started to back up. The next thing that happened must have been the girl's control, 'cause sure as heck, it wasn't my doing. A gun appeared in my hands. The wolf let out a snarl of rage. I started to back when he started stalking me again. I tripped over a rock and fell. I sat up and saw that the wolf was only a few feet from me, growling and crouching. I was _not_ going to kill Derek. Even if he was about to kill me, I still loved him, and would never forgive myself. I cast away the gun. I looked back at Derek and saw that his muscles were tensed up. When he pounced, I cover my head and screamed. But the pain never came. Instead, there was a terrible squawking. I looked behind me and saw that the wolf had killed a huge falcon, with a pointed beak and razor sharp talons. I stood up and the wolf walked over to me and brushed up on my legs. I smiled and heard clapping._

"_Bravo! I'm impressed. You refused to kill a wolf that was going to kill you. You trusted him enough not to shoot him. You are one of the very first to do that."_

_I smiled and sat down next to the wolf._

"_Well you can do whatever with him. Do you want him as a wolf, or a human?"_

_I thought about that for a second then said,_

"_Human"_

_The wolf disappeared and was replaced by the human Derek. I smiled. Derek scooped me up in his arms and we sat down. For a minute, all we did was stare into each others eyes, and then our lips met. Our kiss lasted to short for my taste. When we were done, we just lay there, staring at each other. This was the best moment of my life. I was sitting there with the man I love…_

Then Drake came and woke me up to tell Derek it was time for our dance lesson.

"Chloe! Were you listening?"

"No, sorry. I was a little out of it. What were you saying?"

"I'm bored and want to go check out Andrew's office. He's gone so we can look through his stuff. Want to come?" I was shocked. Tori wanted me to come with her? Wow. I'm not missing this.

"Sure"

"Well come on!"

We went to Andrew's office and went in. We started to look through drawers. A few weeks ago I would have said no, but I am bored too, and this is fun.

"I can't believe the goody-two shoes, Chloe Saunders, is doing this"

"Well believe it"

"Haven't you heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Well I can bring that cat back to life"

We laughed. Tori is actually getting _nicer_ who knew? I found a journal that said 'Private'. I was about to read it when Tori yelped.

"Chloe come see this"

"Is it a dead body?"

"No"

"Then I'm coming"

I looked into the cabinet, and nearly dropped the journal.

"SIMON?" asked Tori and I together

Simon tried to say something that was muffled by the tape. He had duct tape over his mouth, had his arms and legs taped together, and if that wasn't enough, he was hanging upside down! Tori and I burst out laughing. Simon said something similar to

"How is this funny?"

"Should we help him?" I asked

"Just leave him." Tori answered

"Fine"

Simon sounded _mad._ I opened up the journal.

"What do you have there?" asked Tori

"Oh, nothing. Andrew's journal. There's nothing in here but stocks, descriptions and opinions of some of the people who lived here and-"

The next page was something I didn't expect.

"OH MY GOD!"

**So did you like? Please review. I dare you to put what you think was in that journal in your review. Those who get it, I will find some way to put you in my story. I am an evil genius. Plus, this is a total cliff hanger MUAHAHAHAHA! **


	11. OH MY GOD

**Hi. None of you guessed the surprise. I am an evil genius MUAHAHAHAHA! The 'contest' ended at 9:00 P.M. on the 24****th****. Sorry but, no one will be in my story. Oh, and thanks to Burning.. (a known regular reviewer to my story), chloeify123, FreyasWrath, HystaricalMess (Love the name by the way), and moon-called-princess fot reviewing my last chappie. But everyone who read or is reading my story rocks! Well without further ado, my story.**

**Simon: mu, mu ma un **

**Me: Simon, I can't hear you with that tape over your mouth**

**Simon: ***something equally as intelligible*****

**Me: If you're saying I don't own the Darkest Powers, I already know that**

**Simon: ***???*****

**Me: I can't understand you so bye**

_The next page was something I didn't expect_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

CPOV  
"WHAT?" screamed Tori

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!"

"What is it?"

"Andrew" I squealed

"What about him" she sounded annoyed now

"Just look" and I handed her the journal

She took one look at it and burst out laughing. Everyone barreled into the study now.

"Why did you scream?" demanded Derek

"Andrew is in love with Chloe's Aunt Lauren!" Tori barely got out between her laughing

"What?" asked Harry and took the journal from Tori and broke out into a smile. Then we heard the front door slamming and footsteps running toward the study. Andrew stopped in the threshold of the study and looked at all of us smiling and holding back laughter.

"What are all of you doing in my study?!" demanded Andrew

"A better question would be: Why do you have a picture of Chloe's aunt surrounded by hearts and about two and a half pages of her name and yours in a heart?"

All of us started laughing; we just couldn't hold it any more. Andrew turned bright red. I'm sure that not even _I_ could pull off that shade! He turned around and begun to walk out.

"Oh, come on Andrew! It's just a shock that you love my aunt" I said

He lowered his head.

"Did you meet her when you were in the Edison Group?" I asked

"Do you really want to know?" Andrew sounded sad and hurt. Now I felt really bad.

"Well I think I have the right to know. She being my aunt and all" I said

"Fine. Anyone who wants to know, go to the living room. If you're just going to make fun of me and cause me emotional pain, don't bother to come"

Izzy, Lane, Mike, and William went up to their rooms, while the rest of us went to the living room for story time. Once all of us were seated, Andrew started talking.

"Well you may think the story starts at the story starts at the Edison Group, but it actually starts before that."

"About how much time before?" asked Aqua

"Well about when I was in middle school"

We all gaped at Andrew.

"Well see, it was eighth grade, and Kit and I were already friends. About a month into the first term, three new students showed up. It was your mother, her brother, Ben, and Lauren. At first, we were just classmates. But then Lauren and I were assigned on a project together. At some point she caught me using my powers, trying to fix something. I thought I was done for, but then she said that I could trust her. She told me she was a supernatural too; a necromancer. I didn't believe her; I mean she couldn't even see ghosts for goodness sake! Then she raised a bird and you can guess the rest. We all became best friends after that. Kit and I found out that not all necromancers can see spirits. Lauren and Chloe's mom couldn't see them, although Ben could."

"Wait. Who's Ben?" asked Derek

"Ben, is Chloe's moms twin brother" answered Andrew

Derek looked at me, "Why didn't you tell us your mom had a twin?"

"I only found out when Lauren helped Tori and me. But with everything else, I just forgot"

Derek nodded, "Well why don't you try calling Ben? I mean if he was the only one who could actually _see_ ghosts, then maybe he could help you"

He was right. Man, why hadn't I thought of that?

Andrew cleared his throat

"Well if you don't mind, I'll continue. Well, we were friend till high school, and then we all went our separate ways for college. Unfortunately, Ben died. I was stricken, and what was worse, we could never find his body. So after that came the Edison Group. The experiments, the projects, the genes, and so on. Well at some point, I plucked up the courage to ask her on a date. And you know what? We never officially broke up. I told her that I was leaving, she got all sad, but we never actually ended the relationship. Well soon after, Chloe's mom and Kit left, and, well, you know the rest."

We all sat there, the girls (Including me) were wearing expressions of Awwwwww (as in like if we saw a kitten), the guys were looking at us like we were crazy.

"Aw, that's _so_ sweet" said Cat

"How?" asked Harry

"Because, it's like their still dating" Lola stated

"Long distance relationships will kill you" Drake stage-whispered-sang to Harry

They started laughing, till Aqua elbowed them in the stomach. They keeled over.

"So while we're all her, we might as well here Chloe and Derek's story" said Tori

We looked at him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Derek pale.

"They promised" said Tori

"Plus, it's a good story" said Eclipse

They all looked at Derek and me.

"Um, o-one s-second" and I pulled Derek into the kitchen. I grabbed a notebook and a pen. He looked confused, so I wrote,

'_Super hearing'_

He nodded so I wrote,

'_How much should we tell them?'_

Derek grabbed the pad and wrote,

'_Everything'_

I took the pad back

'_Changing'. _He nodded

'_Liam and Ramon'_ he thought about it for a second, then nodded

'_The bathroom'_ oh look! Another nod.

'_O.K. let's go back now'_

I put the pen back, ripped out the paper and threw it in the garbage. When we went back in the living room, Harry looked annoyed. I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"O.K. Well, first of all, why we got off the bus." I said

"Derek was changing" said Tori

Everyone looked at her, except for Izzy and me.

"How'd you know that?!" asked Derek

"Chloe told me, when you were leaving"

"Well, anyways, Derek did a partial change. He was so tired; he couldn't even sit up, so we just slept there, that night."

"Then, Chloe saw one of those imprint things. She pretty much, saw the death of some girl all night, took me awhile to snap her out of it. Then we hitched a ride in the back of a truck, incapacitated the driver, and got bus tickets in the next town. Then she saw a ghost in a restaurant, started talking to it. After we got her out of there, we…" He looked murderous. It looked like he couldn't go on, so I took over.

"We met up with two werewolves. They tried to get Derek to go to the pack with them, and confess to man-eating, to save their tails. They threatened that if he didn't go along willingly, they would take me and ……….um….. have some fun with me" I barely got that part out. At that part, there were quite a few growls and snarls and hisses. Although the most frightening, came from Derek. He seemed to regain speech then, so he took over.

"I knocked one out, and then we ran. He falled back, after we got to the city. We ran behind a building to catch our breath, but Liam took us by surprise. We got into a fight. He got me into a headlock, but then Chloe-She stabbed him in the back of the thigh. He sent her flying into a wall. I got her then we ran like hell! Then she got the plan of doubling back, then crossing through a puddle, you know to cover our sent. From there, we rode a bus to Andrew's, and you guys know the rest"

Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You _stabbed _someone? Not to mention, all that other stuff. Wow, Chloe, I'm impressed!" said Tori with a smile

Well for the next half hour, Derek and I were asked a series of questions, pats on the back, and hugs.

"Wait!" said Andrew, "Where's Simon?"

Tori and I looked at each other instantly and in unison,

"OH SHOOT!"

Harry, Drake, and Flame burst out laughing

"What did you guys do?" asked Lane

"Come and see" said Tori

We led them back to Andrew's study and opened the cabinet again. Some screamed, some laughed, others looked shocked.

"How did I miss this?" asked Derek, he looked thunder-struck

"Well! Let's get him down"

"Well, good luck with that" said Flame, leaving the room with Harry and Drake.

"OH NO! You are not going to leave. You are in trouble. You do not do this to people! Besides, what could he of possibly done?"

"He made a _very_ rude wise crack" said Drake

"Like what?" Harry when over and whispered something in Andrew's ear. Andrew's face went from one of anger, to one of understanding

"OH! I see. You're off the hook. Bye. Do I have any volunteers to help me with this mess?" Aqua rushed forward, and produced a pair of scissors from some unknown place. And something was telling me that it should be left unknown.

I watched in amusement as she started to cut the tape from his wrists, showing red marks. I flinched as she ripped the tape from his mouth and he yelped. I hope he wasn't growing a mustache, because that would have hurt. Then she cut the tape from his ankles and he fell down and rolled over. He sat up and swayed. Next thing you know, he's running to the nearest trashcan and puking his guts out and maybe even a little- _blood._

"How long did they leave him there?" asked Andrew, looking a sick too.

"Well, since after karaoke"

"But that was hours ago!"

"WHAT! I need to start dinner" said Aqua, rushing out of the room

(The next day)

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" shouted Harry, making several people yelp, including me, because before he said that, it was quiet. Everyone, but Andrew, was present in the living room.

"What is it Harry?" asked Izzy, sounding annoyed

"I know a game we can play" repeated Harry

"What?" I asked, wary

"We can play truth or dare"

We all looked at Harry. If this goes through, we will all die.


	12. truth or dare

**Hola! Como estas? Hey! What's up? So, I just kept reading truth or dare, and couldn't get it out of my mind! So I though, I would do a Darkest Powers one. This disclaimer will be my inner editor and me! I hate him! By the way, he's a little matador, with a curly mustache, a Spanish accent and a whip. He's SOOOOO MEAN! Oh, by the way, His name is Milton. Oh and Lane, Mike, and William are gone getting two new people. So that's why their not in here.**

**Milton: You stupid girl! How could you think people would want to read this? It's garbage; it's an insult to my eyes!**

**Me: Then let's see you do better Milton**

**Milton: I don't have to prove anything to you! Look at this grammar! If Kelley Armstrong wrote the actual Darkest Powers like this, it would be the worst story ever!**

**Me: THAT'S IT!**

*****Milton cowers in fear***  
Me: I can take you yelling at me, I can take you insulting my work. BUT NO ONE SAYS THAT I DON'T OWN DP!  
***I pick up a broom and start hitting the life out of my inner editor*****

**Me: NOW GET OUT!**

CPOV

Well this is SO going to be bad.

"Well what do you guys think?" asked Harry

We all looked nervous, but all of us nodded, which was probably the worst mistake of our lives.

"Yeah! Okay, Derek, Truth or dare?"

Derek looked scared!

"Dare"

"Okay this has been killing me! Take off that dang sweatshirt! That thing is dancing on my last nerve. And you have to keep it off for at least a week!"

"What if I get cold?" asked Derek

"Then I will lend you something. In fact, I will keep it, so you don't cheat"

Derek gave Harry an evil eye, and then took off his sweatshirt. When he took it off, his shirt lifted up a little, giving me a glance of his stom- HELLO SIX PACK! He gave the sweatshirt to Harry, who looked surprised; so did everyone. He only had on a black T-shirt. He was totally pumped. His arms were sculpted, his shirt was tight over his chest, and did I mention the six pack? All the girls were staring at him. Although, Tori just looked surprised. Izzy was practically drooling. The guys looked agitated, or may be annoyed was a better word. But I would be too, you know if my girlfriend was staring at this guy and was so intent they didn't even _try_ cover it up. Derek looked scared. Then he noticed I was staring. So he asked,

"What? You've seen me in _less _before"

"Yeah, in the _dark_"

"WAIT!" shouted Aqua, "How much less exactly?"

I blushed, "Later"

Everyone, but Derek who _blushed_, raised their eyebrows

"This is almost as great as a poet's shirt" said Izzy

"What?" asked Aqua

"Well, in some people's dreams, Derek has been there in a poet's shirt"

"Why is the poet's shirt better?" I asked

"Because, it's translucent" All of the girls, including me, giggled.

Derek cleared his throat and said,

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and I will talk to you later" Harry gave Derek a meaningful look.

Derek bit his lip and looked away. When he turned back, he said,

"You have to wear my sweatshirt for as long as I can't wear it. You'll be keeping it any way, but just don't wear it in the shower please"

Derek smirked, and Harry looked like he was going to kill him. He was literally turning _red_ with anger. He put it on. When he looked down he exclaimed in a pained voice,

"MY MUSCLES! THEY"RE GONE! WHY?"

"Chloe, Truth or dare?" asked Drake, pulling us from the strange scene going on before us

"Dare"

"I dare you taste test different types of blood with me, later today"

My jaw dropped. What is with this guy and having me drink blood?

"I'm not having any this time" Harry stated

I turned to Tori

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. There's nothing Saint Chloe can think of that could be that bad" Tori smirked

"Wanna bet?"

Tori just kept smirking. I smiled mischievously

"Kiss Simon"

Her smirk was wiped off instantly, and was replaced with a look of horror

"You can't be serious"

It was my turn to smirk

"Do I have to?" she asked

"Yes. It's either that, or-"

"The Sock" said Harry brightening up.

Tori looked from the sock to Simon.

Tori closed her eyes and said

"Simon, stand up"

He looked as if was just slapped. He stood up, and Tori came over to him.

"For at least two seconds" I said

I saw her back tighten. Then she leaned in and kisses him for what was probably the shortest kiss in history. They stood there just looking at each other with surprised faces. Then, to our surprise, they both fell backwards in unison. I caught Tori and Derek caught Simon. I did NOT see that coming.

Tori woke up a little. She shook her head and said,

"I Hate you" to me

I rolled my eyes. She sat up and turned to Lola.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to not use a hair dryer for a week!"

Lola groaned and turned to Cat

"Dare" Cat said before Lola could even ask

"Tomorrow, you will wear the dress of my choosing"

Cat groaned and turned to Drake.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to …." She thought for a second

"… When Simon wakes up tell him you love him" Cat smirked

Drake stared at him in horror. Coincidently, Simon woke up just then.

"What did I miss?"

"I love you" Drake said to Simon sounding pained

Simon looked creeped out.

"After all this, I'm not doing any dares or truths. So, Chloe, Truth"

"…or dare" I finished

"No. Truth. Do you accept?"

"Yes" I said

"What did you mean by you've seen Derek in less? Besides, it's later" said Simon.

I looked at him in surprise and horror. Well, here we go…

"I meant it like, I've seen him in nothing but boxer shorts" I mumbled and I was sure I was blushing. I looked up to see everyone holding back laughter. There were also a couple of questioning looks. Derek was blushing probably as hard as me. We had a good reason to blush too. The guy in his boxer shorts and the girls seeing the boy in his shorts.

I looked over at Simon, and he had a weird look on his face. Huh.

"Well if you excuse me, I need to borrow Derek" said Harry

"Yeah, and I need to show Cat her dress" said Lola

"Plus, Chloe needs to test some blood" added Drake

"WAIT!" said Aqua and Izzy as everyone was leaving.

"We still need a dare"

"Izzy, truth or dare?" asked Aqua

"Dare girl"

"I dare you to also wear a dress of my choosing all tomorrow" said Aqua with a smirk

"Fine, but let me guess, a dare?"

Aqua nodded

"I dare you to wear the same thing you did when you lived with your parents"

Aqua's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped

"Fine, but then Flame, I dare you to do the same"

Fame grunted.

We all went to do our dares

(Later that day)

I did a spit take

"Yuck!"

Drake chuckled.

"That's O negative. The same as the first time. Here. This is A positive"

It wasn't as salty, better that the O neg. But still not great

"Better"

"Here's some A negative"

"This is even better"

"Here is some B pos."

I did another spit take.

"Awful"

"B neg.?"

"WAY better"

"AB pos."

It was rather bland, with a sort of bitter after taste

"Bitter"

"AB neg"

It was GOOD. I wonder if I'm part vampire. I like blood.

"GOOD"

"Then you must be AB Negative. To some people, their blood tastes good, but others are awful. Besides, I think necro's are, at some point, from the same family as vampires"

I must have looked confused, because he added,

"Think about it, Vampires feed off the blood of animals, the thing that gives them life. Necro's control the spirit of an animal. You also play with the game called life. We both can choose other peoples fate. I think that our powers were separated at some point in evolution. But we all come from the same family. So you're like my sister"

I saw what he meant

"Aw. Brother!"

We both smiled. Wow! It's like I have an older brother. You know, we are all like family. None of us are blood related, but think about it. Derek and Harry are both werewolves, and are pretty much brothers at this point. Tori and Lola are both witches, and can share spells and gossip, like best friends. Cat, Aqua, and Izzy are the most backward creatures I've ever met, but they embrace their weirdness and have fun. Flame and Drake are great friends, and Drake _is_ like an older brother. Izzy and the puppets are like family, they never go far without each other. Then there's Simon and Derek. They are foster brothers and best friends. Tori and I have gotten way closer. We're all one big, demented, one-of-a-kind, magical, happy family. And I wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	13. All is fare in love and war

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. See there's this thing at school called National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) and I have to write a 20,000 word novel by the end of November. Which is easy, except for everything else I have to do, (I'm graduating this year and have to find a High School and Apply [that's right, I'm an eighth grader who's thirteen and proud of it!]) Well, my updates will be later than I would normally do it, so sorry for the inconvenience. Well, on with the story!**

**Me: this fan fiction is brought to you by the letter I**

**Tori: Why?**

**Me: As in, I don't own DP**

**Tori: Well I'm out of here**

DPOV  
I followed Harry up to my room. He shut the door behind me, turned to me and crossed his arms.

"What's going on?" I tried to sound innocent

"You know exactly what's up" he said, he was frowning

"Well what's the first question?"

"Why did Chloe see you in your boxers?"

"Well, the first time, was back in Lyle House. She wanted to ask me some questions and it was the middle of the night. I was sort of running a fever"

He nodded, then looked back at me sharply

"What do you mean by the first time?"

"Well there was one other time, I was changing, and she told me unless I brought some spare clothes, it wouldn't be a good idea to wear my cloths"

"SHE WAS THERE WHEN YOU CHANGED?"  
"NO, only during partial changes"

"But she was there?!"

"My first time, it was when they were getting away from Lyle House. She stayed behind to make sure I was Okay, and she sort of stumbled in on my changing. The second time, we were on the bus, heading to Andrew's, and I told her where I was going so they wouldn't worry. She came along, and I wasn't in any state to argue"

"You've had two changes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He looked at me steadily

"The next change, you will go all the way"

"What? How do you know?"

"I've already changed"

"Really"

"Yeah. You do realize Chloe can't come right?"

"I know. The hard part will be telling her, she can be really stubborn. I'm thinking about just slipping out when it happens"

He nodded,

"Here's another question; have you seen _her_ in her delicates?"

"No! Now get out, because that's the last straw!"

"Okay, but one more question"

"What is it?" there's no way this can be good

"Do you _want_ to see her in her delicates?"

"….."

He burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you. You don't have to tell me. Well, Later!"

He was chuckling when he walked out.

(The Next Day)

CPOV  
I went into the kitchen and stopped dead. I was struggling not to laugh.

"What are you smirking at?" asked a poofy haired Lola. She looked sort of like the bride of Frankenstein.

"Look in the mirror and you'll see" I couldn't take it any more I burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Then came Cat and Izzy through the kitchen door. I stopped laughing and stood up. I looked them over

"Wow. You guys look great! Why don't you wear dresses more often?"

Cat had on a bright pink dress which stopped at about mid thigh. Izzy had on a black mini dress that was split up the sides. They both had on strapy, black high heels. And I mean strapy! It didn't stop till it was to their knees!

"This reminds me, Chloe, I can't do our lesson today. I can't fight in this thing. You get to learn from Drake" They both, with difficulty, sat down.

"Aqua and Flame are going to wear their old fighting gear. Their going to give a demonstration of hard-core fighting. They are going to fight till one of them is almost dead." Said Izzy

"I thought they were a thing"

"Oh, they are, big time. But from where they come from, they are pretty much war lords. If they have to wear any of that stuff, it's going to be their fighting uniform. It's not going to be pretty. You are going to see a little bit of supernatural war. And keep in mind, their holding back on each other. I've seen them fight in an actual war. I still have the emotional scar" said Cat. She sounded dead-serious

"What's so bad about it?" I asked

"Well, they give themselves up to primal instincts, to their long lost, blood thirsty ancestor's rules. Flame, he's dangerous and can be out of control, but his people aren't really… You know. But Aqua, when she goes too far into her instincts, it's pretty much literally hell. Anything and anyone that gets in her way when she's like that, ends up mangled. She got kicked out of her home land for destroying the kingdom. She sort of came from a royal family, so does Flame and me. I'm not going to tell you why she did it, but got so mad, she reverted back to the ways of her ancestors, and within one night, many people were dead, the kingdom was in ruin, and she was exiled from her home."

I listened in wonder. How could this sweet, lovable teen, be a war lord?

"Why is she like that?"

"Well, her people come from the element- demons. There were four types; Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. Fire and Wind aren't really trouble, but when Earth and Water reverts, all hell breaks loose"

"I still don't understand why she would do such a thing"

"All is fare in love and war. And when you get dispirit, you'll do anything"

I turned to see Aqua standing in the doorway. Her hair was curled; she had red lipstick and different shades of blue and green coloring her face. She wore a deep blue dress with hints of green and black that reached to her knees. She had a black shiny coat on with no sleeves or a front bellow her lungs and reached down to mid calf. She also had black high heel boots that went to her thigh. I looked at her and for the first time I saw something to fear. Weither it was what she was wearing or maybe that hard look in her eye, I was afraid.

"Back then, I though I could handle anything, and when that problem came up, I freaked. Although, thinking back on it, and all that happened since then, I don't regret it. What I regret is all of that time I wasted trying to be a little angel for my parents. I always did what I was told, never made a fuss. If that happened now, I would handle it differently though. I have more self control, but I will always have a flame of war kindled inside of me, thus says Aquamarine Stella Sea Stone Princess of Utopia de la Aqua"

She looked distant. I wonder what she was seeing right now. Even though I have seen people space before, this look will always haunt me.

A hand appeared on her shoulder and Flame stepped in. He was wearing black pants, black boots and a cape that was red and gold and looked like fire. He had no shirt on. They looked perfect together. This couple may be young, but they have been to hell and back together, and I respect them. Not because of the strength of their will, but because of the strength of their love, which could stand through the fires of hell.


	14. Hallelujah

**Hey! What's up folks? Well here's the next chapter. Oh! And I want at least 10 reviews before my next chapter is put up!**

**Izzy: Greetings Prism**

**Me: Greetings Izzy. What's up?**

**Izzy: Nothing much. I'm just getting ready for this whole fight scene. Too bad you don't own DP huh?**

**Me: Yeah. This chapter was so hard to right. It's not even funny!**

**Izzy: Well I have to go see ya!**

APOV (Aqua's point of view)

Well, this is going to be bad. I can't believe they told Chloe about my exile! If only she knew my reason for the chaos. I will kill him if he shows up. I hate that no good *** ** * *****! I want him dead! And obviously if dear old mom and dad won't do it, it's left to me. What will pain me is now. I have to fight Flame. It's a fight till one of us is almost dead. And I know I will win. I won't be able to help myself. It's instinct to protect myself. If only he was the one. I know that he's not the one that my mind wants, but he's the one that my heart loves. And I do love him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. That's one of the good things of being in exile. Back home I wasn't able to be with him. It would have resulted in his death. Well, I finally get to fight. I've been longing to do this for years.

I walked outside to the backyard. They cleared everything, and the puppets were already out here. Izzy came out of the house.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Maybe we can cancel this. They shouldn't see this. I don't think their ready"

"No. It's for the best"

She looked at me for a moment

"I know you're worried"

"A princess is never worried"

"Don't tell me that! I know you're worried about hurting Flame"

"I won't be able to help myself. The only one that I could fight without my instincts taking over is-"

I couldn't finish that sentence. Saying his name would be unbearable. I hate him. He took away my home, most of my pride. Because of him, I was almost put to death.

"I know. A princess's true prince. Their soul mate. If only I could find mine."  
"You will. Someday."

I knew it hurt her. I knew it hurt her to be one of the only first-borns to not have their mate. The only other ones were the twins. Although, we all know why they don't have ones!

We embraced. She was one of my two best friends. The other was Queen. I miss her.

"It's at night right?" she asked stepping out of the hug.

"Yeah. Right after sundown"

"Well I'll leave you to whatever."

"Thanks. You look great by the way"

She smiled.

"Well, it's not really my usual, but it's cute. Although, I look like nothing compared to you! I missed the sight of you in your uniform"

"I missed it to"

She smiled at me. She motioned to the puppets and they all went inside.

FPOV (Flames point of view)

God, I'm going to fight her! I can't believe this. I'm going to fight my mate! I can't hurt her though. I will never forgive myself. I need to get my mind off of this. I got my CD player and pressed play. I got Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright.

**I've heard there was a silver chord**

**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

I like this song. It reminds me of a life long ago. When I was the one who played that string for the king and queen. It never really paid off being second born.

**It goes like this; the four, the fifth**

**The minor fall, the major lift**

**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah **

Everyday, I was the least important. My brothers; the sweet youngest, and the strong oldest. I was the one learning to be king, but would never be. I was falling, then I met Aqua and talk about a major lift. I became stronger, bolder, and Dad was definitely a baffled king, practically singing Hallelujah that his son was starting to be worth something.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty in the moonlight over threw you**

I loved her. But then. Then I found out she was of the royal family. I was so happy. I might actually be able to be with her. It was over whelming. I got love, maybe the throne. It was great

**She tied you to a kitchen chair **

**She broke your throne**

**She cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah **

Unfortunately, that bliss lasted only for a few moments. I then learned she was first born. The one meant to be queen. I couldn't have her. It would mean the death penalty. I was still the same age as her. But she was the oldest of all her sisters. Everything was shattered before my eyes.It was much worse than a broken throne, or cutting my hair.

**Maybe I've been here before**

**I know this room, I've walked this floor**

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**Love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah **

In my room, I paced the floor, I wept, and I turned my room into an ash tray. And I saw her around the castle. I knew love was cruel and broken.

**There was a time you'd let me know**

**What's real and going on below?**

**But now you never show it to me do you?**

**Remember when I moved in you?**

**The holy dark was moving too**

**And every breath we drew was hallelujah **

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah **

I always wondered if she remembered when she was mine.

**Maybe there's a God above **

**All I ever learned from love **

**Was how to shoot at someone who out drew you**

**It's not a cry you can hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah **

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah **

I wish there was a God above; one that will actually _help_ me. And it's true. All I ever did learn from love is pain.

But it was all worth it. I still got her. I may not have the throne. That God forsaken demon may still be out there; but I have her.

APOV  
Sundown. I better get back. It's almost time.

I ran back to the safe house and entered the back yard. Only a few moments till the sun was completely down. Everyone was there. I even saw Derek and Chloe sitting together. She was practically clinging to his side. Good, they deserve each other and much more.

The sun went down completely, and all was dark, except for the torches planted around the edge of the forest and the house.

A&FPOV

_Show Time!_

**How did you like it? I thought you would like this. Don't forget I want 10 reviews before I write another chapter. Bye!**


	15. A fight, a soul, a sucking tube

**Okay. Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. But here's a current summery; Flame and Aqua love each other. But Flame is second born and Aqua is first (They're the same age). There is a guy that turned Aqua's life into turmoil, and is the reason for the freak out. But since Aqua's exile, she gave up her throne, and now they can be together. But Aqua is expose to be with the guy, but she loves Flame. Don't worry, she doesn't have another boyfriend. All questions will be cleared later. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Me: Sorry, everyone is so caught up in the fight that they can't be here so; I don't own DP. Hope you like my story.**

APOV

I stood before him. I stood before the love of my life about to have a fight to the almost-death. Izzy came in and said,

"This match between Aquamarine Stella Sea Stone and Black Flame Magmen Fire Bird will begin" She stopped and looked at both of us. We got into our fighting stance; we crouched down and our hands were like claws.

"NOW" she quickly stepped back.

We started to circle each other. Flame jumped and I fanned left. I grabbed his arm, and he answered back with tripping me. I rolled back to my feet and saw he had gone back to his original place. I took a quick look at my friends, they looked worried. Flame saw it and jumped again and knocked me to the ground. I snagged him on the cheek and shoved him off of me. I leaped on him and jabbed my first two figures into the crook of his neck and the first two on my right hand dug themselves into his back, right between his shoulder blades. He went down and rolled me off of him. We crouched again and circled. I jumped. He thought I was going to knock him down, so he braced himself; instead I went down and slide through his legs, jumped up, and latched myself to his back. I bit his shoulder and held on to his arm and put the other hand around his neck. He lost balance, and stumbled a few steps. My mind started to get blurry. _No! I'm winning. This can't happen!_ My instinct was trying to take over. This shouldn't be happening. Right now it's under control, but no telling what it will take to go out of control. Flame fell onto his back. The weight of him knocked the breath out of me. He quickly rolled over and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't get out. My mind got really blurry and I felt some of my mind shut down. I struggled to get free. I couldn't and then, then something unnerving happened. Something happened that has only happed once before in my life. I shut down and the only thing that I could do was see. My instinct had taken over. It's only a madder of time before that goes…

FPOV  
I had her pinned. She was struggling. I couldn't believe it. She was actually struggling. All of a sudden she stopped. She looked me in the eyes. She looked so serine. Were her eyes darker? She got one arm from me and slowly reached toward me. Even in a fight, she will still show she loves me. The next thing that happened was totally unexpected.

Her face changed into an evil smile and she struck me. I fell off of her and put my hand on my face. Next thing I know, I'm being lifted off the ground and thrown into a tree.

I heard her approach and it was reflexive; I set her on fire. She shrieked and fell. Oh God! Why did that just happen? I quickly put out the fire. She had a few burn marks and some of our friends were starting to come over.

She was in a fetal position. I bent over her and started shaking her.

"Aqua! Are you okay? Answer me!"

I was getting worried. How could this be happening? Haven't I already had enough misery in my life already? I was reaching out to her when she firmly grasped my wrist. All of a sudden I felt a stabbing pain. Like dry ice was slicing through my veins. I cried out and fell. She let go of my wrist and started convulsing. I would have helped her but all went black…

CPOV

I was watching them fight. I was so scared for them; I was clinging to Derek's side. I was surprised when he rapped his arm around me. I didn't really have time to think about this, since the fight was starting. I watched as they danced back and forth, clawing, biting, hitting. I was mortified that they would do this to each other. I thought they loved each other! Flame had pinned Aqua down and she had knocked him off. She actually _picked him up and threw him into a tree_. At that point, I knew something was wrong. Was I the only one that noticed her predatory grace as she walked over to him? Or the piercing frequency at which she shrieked. Flame had paced out, and we were making our way over to Aqua. She looked like she was having a heart attack!

I stepped next to her and felt a sort of jolt. Why didn't anybody else feel it? Well, it looks like Drake felt it.

"Guys, there's something wrong. Major." He said

"I know" I answered

Everyone looked at us questionably. Why would…. Wait! A Vampire and a Necromancer? Blood and Spirit? OH NO! We looked at each other.

"Oh God" we both said

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tori

"She's _dying_" I said

Everyone looked shocked. Drake picked her up and grabbed me by the arm. He started running toward the house at full speed, with nothing more than a "You get Flame" over his shoulder.

We burst through the infirmary. I know now why they need it. Drake set her on a bed.

"Chloe, you need to figure out what is going on with her spirit"

"What?"

"I need to keep her blood flowing regularly. I need to bite her"

I looked at him with wide eyes.

I decided to skip it, so I said,

"How do I figure out what's happening with her spirit. She's not dead"

"You have to figure it out. I'm guessing, you put both hand on her forehead or heart and try to find her spirit"

I couldn't ask him more, because he grew incisors, razor-sharp, pointed, and a delicate fierceness. He sunk his teeth into her neck.

I took a deep breath. This is defiantly, one small step for me, one giant step for necro kind. I placed my hands on her forehead. I closed my eyes and thought,

"_Aqua, where are you? I must find you"_

I got no response, so I tried harder

"_Aqua where are you? Answer me"_

I got mad, so I scraped up all the energy and power I could reach and focused. I felt powerful, electric even

"_Aquamarine Stella Sea Stone, you will answer me! I command you, let me in!"_

All of a sudden, I saw a light. It grew, and grew, and grew. I was engulfed in it, and soon felt a sucking sensation.

"_Chloe?"_ That was Drake's voice.

"_Drake? What's happening?"_

"_You made contact with her spirit. But now we're getting sucked down with her"_ he sounded panicked

"_Wait! NO!"_

The light was blinding, and I felt like I was being sucked through a tube.

DPOV

I rushed up the stairs. Flame had woken up with a swollen wrist. I heard screams coming from inside the house. I burst into the infirmary, to find Aqua on a bed, Drake slumped over with blood covering his mouth, and worst of all, I found Chloe lying on the floor, ghostly pale, and eyes wide.

"NO" I yelled. I rushed over to her.

"Good Lord, NO"


	16. An Idea, a Necro, and Limbo

**Hey guys. REVIEW. I only got two reviews so far. Please guys. It means the world to me. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Derek: PRISM**

**Me: Oh no ***Starts running for life*****

**Derek: ***catches me and holds me down while I scream*** BRING CHLOE BACK NOW  
Me: I'LL TRY  
Derek: Yeah, you'll do more than that**

**Me: you mean…**

**Derek: Yeah**

**Me: I don't earn DP ***has a screaming section*****

DPOV  
Everyone ran into the room and stopped in there tracks at the sight before them. Everyone's gaze rested on me and Chloe. Flame, Izzy, and the puppets ran over to Aqua, Lola, Harry, and Cat ran over to Drake, and Tori and Simon came over to me and Chloe.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ANDREW?" I roared

"He went to the store to get a few things" answered Harry.

"All men out!" yelled Izzy

When we started to yell, she held up her hands. Shadows pulled themselves from every corner of the room and circled around the guys and me. They were soon forcing us out of the room. I struggled with all the might I had to stay, but it didn't do anything. The door shut itself in my face. I punched the door and only slightly did I feel the pain. Someone put there hand on my shoulder. It was Harry.

"I know you want to be in there, but the girls will take care of them. They're natural born healers."

"D, why do you care so much anyway?" asked Simon

I thought of a quick, semi-lie

"She's part of my pack, I feel protective for her, just like you" 

"What about Tori?"

"I still haven't decided on her yet"

"Come on" Harry pulled me to my room

"You okay"

"No, I'm not. My mate is dead!"

"No she's not. She's just … out of it"

I looked at him with a sharp, intense glare

"How do I help her?"

"I don't even know what's wrong with them"

"Let's get Andrew on the phone"

He nodded and we left the room

Harry dialed his number,

"Andrew, get your butt over here"

I put my head on the other side of the phone

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that, young man! When I get back-"_

"Andrew! Chloe, Drake, and Aqua are hurt or something like that"

"_What! Okay fine unlock the back door; I'm teleporting"_

We hung up the phone, and unlocked the door. Five seconds later Andrew came in.

"Where are they?" asked Andrew

"In the infirmary"

We ran up the stairs.

"Why is the door closed?" asked Andrew

"The girls won't let us in" Said Harry

Andrew knocked on the door with his fist

"Get the hell away from the door" yelled Tori

"It's Andrew. Let me in now" He yelled

The door flew open. They grabbed Andrew, pulled him in, and then closed the door, slamming it in my face. What were they doing in there?

TPOV (Tori's POV)

Chloe, what happened? We were actually becoming friends, and then of course, she went comatose.

The girls, and Andrew, were running about.

"What is wrong with them?" I yelled

"I don't know! The only thing I conclude is that their souls are in some sort of spiritual disorder"

"Well, get another necromancer in here" I yelled

"I don't-" He stopped mid-sentence. His eyes grew shiny

"On second thought, I do know someone. I can't believe I didn't think about this before!"

He ran out of the room and left us in the dust. _Not the first time that happened to me_ I thought bitterly

CPOV

What is this place?

I looked around and saw endless white.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Drake and Aqua

"Where are we?" I asked

"You're in limbo" said Aqua

I looked at her in disbelief. We were dead, and in some old, retired holding place between heaven and hell?

"You could also call this the universal subconscious. When you summoned my soul, you weren't able to control it, so it went berserk. Until someone can bring it back fully to my body, I'm trapped here. You're here too, because when you summoned me, it came to you and took hold of you"

"What about Drake?" I asked

"He was drinking my blood at the time"

Oh. Man did I mess up! Because of my mistake, we're now trapped in some weird unknown place called limbo.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?" asked Drake

Aqua smiled.

"Anything you want"

No sooner did she say that did I hear the sound of ocean waves, and see the bleak white turn to tan and blue. I felt thin air turn to sand under my feet and felt the light breeze on my face. I closed my eyes for a moment, to savor the feel. When I opened my eyes, I was on a beach, with lagoon blue water, white san, and in the shade of tall, strong palm trees.

I could get used to being in limbo.

APOV  
Why didn't I think of this before? It's so simple.

I dialed a number into the phone and waited. On the second buzz, someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice

"Sylvia?"

"Andrew?"

"Yeah"

"Hi. Oh, it's great to hear from you! How are you?" asked the excited voice of Sylvia

"Not that well, that's why I'm calling you. We sort of have a situation; and we are in need of your… expertise"

"Well Andrew, you know I would love to help, but I've got to take care of my kids"

"Well, why don't you send over Michael? He's your best student, and I think it would be good to have him work in the field"

"Well, he can't just miss class"

"He's not. I've got another necromancer on my hands. She has no training, and she's not yet ready to get away from her friends yet. He could come live with us for a bit. She desperately needs instruction. And who better to teach her than, other than yourself, Michael?"

There was a bit of a pause on the other end of the line. I was getting worried; what if she said no

"You owe me big for this Andrew"

"I know my dear. Thank you. When will he be here?"

"In about two or three days"

"Wonderful"

I hung up.

DPOV (Like two days later)

This is complete torcher! I've stayed up here for two days. The only time I leave is to use the bathroom or to eat. She looks so pale. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was dead. I walked over and closed her eye lids. Her eyes staring at nothing like that, hurts me.

The bell rang. I stiffened a little, but by now, I realized if someone wanted to hurt us, they would knock down the door not ring the doorbell. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. I stood looking at a blond haired boy, about 5'6 and had a few black streaks running through his hair.

"Hi. I'm Michael. I'm the necromancer Andrew wanted."

**What will happen? Will he be able to help them? Will something go wrong? What will Chloe think of him and will this spell trouble for Derek? The only way to find out is to review. Once I get to 105 reviews, I will do the next chapter. And don't think I'm faking. I have a bunch of things to do, and I can wait for a month if I have to. Toon in next time for the next chapter of My Prince Charming! **


	17. The Awakening

**YEAH!!! I got over 100 reviews! In honor of this honor, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Burning.. for reviewing EVERY chapter that I've done. This person was also my very first reviewer. So, THANK YOU. I'd also like to thank every single one of you that has reviewed my story, or even just read it. Here's the next chapter!**

**Michael: Hey Opaque**

**Me: Michael! It's nice to see you**

**Michael: Yeah, it's nice to finally be out of your head and actually **_**in **_**a story**

**Me: Yeah well, Oh and I don't own DP**

DPOV

Oh Wait! Andrew got a _kid_ to undo this… mistake? I am really starting to doubt Andrew.

"May I come in?" said Michael

"Yeah" I grunted

I watched him come in and set his stuff down. He looked around.

"Hey Andrew! You're witch doctor's here!"

Michael laughed at that.

"Good one"

He looked at me. I saw no fear or disgust. I only saw slight humor at what I had said. I looked at him questionably.

"I know you're a werewolf. I see nothing wrong with that. You turn into a wolf? So what! I raise the dead. Don't expect to raise fear in me, it'll take a lot more that a werewolf afraid of himself to scare me. 'Sides, I think it's pretty sweet"

I looked at him in amazement. You know, this is about the same reaction as a got from Chloe. A little more confident, but relatively on the same line as 'I'm not scared of you. I think it's actually pretty cool'. Do all necromancers not know what they should be afraid of?

"Michael!" said Andrew, rushing into the room and embracing the boy.

"Get off me!" said Michael, pushing Andrew away

"Well, I'm obligated to give you a hug. I'm your uncle"

"Wait, what?!" I asked

"Well, my dad had a cousin, who had a kid, who married a woman, who had a kid, who got a divorce, right after she had him; so either uncle or great-uncle"

I looked at him, wide eyed.

"Well off of it, you're here to do work mister" said Andrew

"What's the problem?" asked Michael

"Come and see" I said and lead him up to the infirmary. I looked at Aqua, Chloe, and Drake. I was filled with sorrow, and wished, nothing more that I could help them, or at least shed a few tears; but if I did… No, I couldn't.

Michael walked over to them. He checked their pulses.

"Since they're still alive, I'm guessing you don't want me to raise them"

"Something similar" said Andrew

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"You need to find there souls, and then bring them back to the surface, and out of this…comatose" I clarified

"Oh. Okay then"

He looked at Chloe and smiled

"Necromancer"

"How'd you know that?" I asked. He pointed to her red streaks. I just realized that the black hair dye is gone. She looks so much more beautiful as a blond, like an angel.

"Does anyone else want to be here?" asked Michael

"Pretty much everyone in the house" said Andrew

"Get one person for each, not including you wolf"

"It's Derek" I said, a little mad

"Much better. Go get one person for each. Preferably, one that can help"

I ran downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen. Why..? Never mind.

"The guys about to heal them. One person for each of them. He said preferably, someone who can help"

Lola, Tori, Izzy, and Flame stood up

Izzy glared at Flame

"You're the main reason why this happened! You'll stay. I will go"

Flame backed down.

We all ran upstairs and into the infirmary. The bodies were moved. They were on the floor in a circle; their heads pointed to Flame, who was in the middle sitting cross-leg. Tori and I sat down next to Chloe, each of us taking one of her hands. Lola took Drakes hands, and Izzy took Aqua's.

"When I do this, I will go unconscious too. It might take a while, but I'll bring them back"

"How long will it take" asked Tori

"It could range anywhere between five minutes to a day. There are three souls I have to find and bring back. When, I get back, they'll still be unconscious, so I have to awaken them. I have to get started so, see you guys. Wish me luck"

He closed his eyes and within a minute he slumped over. _Please, I'm betting on you_ I thought desperately.

CPOV  
We were sitting on the beach, looking out at the waves. It was strange. We didn't need to eat, or sleep, or anything else. Although, I don't know how much time I've been here either. The water was cool and the sand was warm. There was a light breeze, and bright sunlight. This is paradise.

Aqua suddenly sat up, ram-rod straight.

"Someone else has entered my subconscious"

Suddenly some vague shape started to walk up from the water. I heard a weak, wispy voice say'

'_I'm here to help. Necromancer, pull me through_'

Yeah right, He's just another ghost. Although, I didn't know they could enter your subconscious.

'I _was sent by Andrew. There are four people waiting for me to bring you back. One of them is Derek'_

I sat up straighter. Derek was waiting for me? I decided to pull him through. I closed my eyes and put out my hands in front of me. I thought of a vague figure and thought of pulling him through. I felt hands touch mine. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a blond haired boy that had black streaks going through it, dark blue eyes, and was about 5'6.

"Thanks"

"Any time"

He stepped back and looked around. He saw the others and smiled.

"Oh how rude of me! Hi, I'm Michael. I'm Michael Angel."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Drake

"May you be so kind as to tell us why you're here?" asked Aqua. She sounded genuinely curious.

"I'm a necromancer. I was sent here by Andrew to bring you back. Everyone is a wreck without you guys."

"You want to go back? I do" said Aqua

Drake and I nodded.

"Cool. I will probably need your help…" he looked at me

"Chloe" I said

"…Chloe. That's a nice name" he said with a smile.

He reminded me of Simon; but less annoying.

"My names Aqua"

"And my names Drake"

"Cool" said Michael

"Okay well, first, I'll bring back Aqua. It will make everything easier. Oh, and you won't be awake till everyone is in there appropriate bodies. Then from there, I will summon each of you one, by one"

We nodded. He rubbed his hands together, sat down, and held his hands out to me.

"Take my hands and sit down. Aqua, come and sit in the middle of us"

Aqua came and sat between us. Soon, I heard Michaels voice in my mind

'_You must think about transferring her to her body. I'll do most of the work, but it will help immensely if you help'_

'_Yeah'_

This was so weird. I had no idea how to do this, but I did what he said, and let my powers and his take me to where I needed to go.

DPOV  
I hate this! It's been five hours! What is he doing? What-

All of a sudden there was a red glow filling the room. I looked at Michael and there was a faint red glow coming from under his clothes. I went over and pulled up his sleeves and there was a thick, black, leather bracelet on either wrist, with glowing red stones. There was also a red stone necklace around his neck. It looked just like…Chloe's. I turned to her. Her necklace was out of her shirt. It was glowing red, just like Michael's. _What is happening? _ I thought desperately.

CPOV  
I was back in the white subconscious of Limbo. We had already returned Drake and Aqua.

"Chloe. I'm going to return you to your body. I will awaken you. When you sense me, open your eyes. Okay?"

"Yes"

I closed my eyes and felt a sort of a floating sensation. I waited. I don't know how long I waited, but I felt a sort of energy powering me. I felt solid all of a sudden, and opened my eyes. I found myself looking at the relieved faces of Tori, Michael, and Derek.

DPOV

Michael sat up straight.

"What happened?" I almost yelled.

"Everything went fine"

"Well then what was with the glowing red jewelry?"

"I was using my powers in an advanced spell. Now if you mind-"

"Then why was Chloe's necklace glowing too" I cut in

"It was glowing because when I found her, she helped me. It only makes sense. Now, I need to awaken them, so please be quiet"

He crossed over to Drake. He placed his hands on his forehead and closed his eyes. His talismans started to glow again. When the light faded away, Drake's eyes opened. He sat up and swayed a little. When he steadied, Lola hugged him tightly. Michael moved over to Aqua and did the same thing. When the light went away, and she opened her eyes, Izzy pulled her up and hugged her. She was crying. He finally moved to Chloe. This time, instead of putting his hands on her forehead, he laid hid forehead on hers. I got a little mad at this. When his talismans started to glow, so did hers. They glowed intensely bright. Finally, when the light went away, he pulled away his forehead, and she opened her eyes.

**What will happen? What will this whole experiance have done to Chloe and Derek? And will Chloe be FULLY okay? Review and find out. I want to get to 120 reviews before I start the next one. I hope you liked this chapter Burning.., and that goes for everyone. Tune in next time for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**


	18. Mates, lessons, and Why?

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for updating so late. I just have so much to do. Well thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Well, here you go. Oh! And the person in the disclaimer is my friend from school. She will be known as killjoy or K.J.**

**K.J.: Hey Prism**

**Me: Yo! What's up?**

**K.J.: Well I'm reading your story and I think it's weird**

**Me: Yeah, well, I'm weird. And you don't have a say in this since you only read textbooks. What's wrong with you?**

**K.J.: And not to mention the fact that you don't own DP**

*****I look at her on the verge of tears*****

**Me: Killjoy!**

DPOV

I looked at her, filling with joy. I kept my face even though. She sat up and Tori hugged her. Chloe hugged her back.

"God girl! We're finally friends and you go comatose. Really, I'm not that bad"

They laughed. Michael gave her hug too. I heard them whisper 'thanks' to each other. Chloe turned to me with a heartbreakingly bright and happy smile.

"Get over here. You get one too" she held her arms out to me with a smile. I smiled and gave her a hug too. Was it just me, or did she seem a little reluctant to let go? We gave hugs all around. I even gave one to Michael and Tori!

The door opened and a certain big furry head poked in.

"They're awake! Man, why didn't you tell me?" Harry pretty much yelled

He ran over and gave Chloe a hug. After about five seconds she tried to push him away while trying to get air. Harry quickly dropped her, after he realized his mishap. When she landed on her butt, she gasped for air. It was the funniest sight. He gave one to Aqua, but not to Drake.

"What? I don't get a hug?" said Drake

"No" said Harry.

Drake quickly got up and started to chase Harry out the door, they were both laughing. Well, actually, all of us were laughing. At least we know they're fine. Now if only Harry was.

(The next day {still DPOV})

I slept for like, sixteen hours or something like that. I was _tired_. Well, spiraling into a depression due to almost losing loosing the person you love more than anything. Every one was still sleeping. I stumbled into the kitchen and saw Chloe and Michael sitting at the table.

"But that was so cool-" said Chloe. She shut off when she saw me. She smiled brightly and said,

"Derek! Good morning"

"Derek, hey" said Michael

"Morning" I said, and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and a water bottle from the fridge.

I walked out and stopped when I heard them talking again.

"Yeah, but I can't. I have to think of Simon and Tori and Derek. And think of how sad Harry would be. I couldn't stand to see him that upset" I heard her say

Michael chuckled and said,

"Yeah, but it will benefit us both. Just _think_ of all the possibilities"

"I know, but I can't. I'm not ready, and, frankly, I just met you"

"Yeah, but still"

"Let's just get through the lessons and maybe I'll think about it"

I heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything else. What were they talking about? Well I shouldn't worry. She shouldn't _really_ like him. I mean, regardless if she doesn't like me now, she wouldn't love someone else. It would just be a dumb crush or boy/girl friend phase…. Right?

I dropped my stuff and ran to the library. I made a beeline straight for the magical creatures section. I looked through the books till I found the ones on werewolves. There was this one book I saw earlier, I didn't think it was that important, but now…..

I found it, pulled it out, and ran to my room. I locked the door and sat down on my bed and looked at it 'Werewolves and Their Mates"

I skimmed through the pages, until I found what I was looking for. It read;

_Werewolves and their mates share a special bond_

_that no other creature, magical or human, can comprehend._

_For, their relationship is very complicated. The mate is the _

_only one the wolf will ever love, care for more than anything._

_But, the mate's relationship is something else all together._

_For the mate can like and love and live without the wolf, _

_but almost always, once they find out that they are the wolf's _

_mate, they will be blind to all other men or women in the rare_

_case of a female werewolf. But be warned, this is not always true._

_Some mates are already in a deep relationship with another, or_

_may not comprehend this. But luckily, this has only happened once _

_before._

I stared at that text for I don't know how long. So, Chloe can love someone else. Although, if I tell her and she has feelings for me in return, we could be together. One problem. She doesn't love me, she seems to like Michael.

CPOV

"_So you like Derek" _Michael said telepathically

"_Yeah. And you shouldn't be digging around in my head"_

"_Well, I couldn't exactly help it, since I was searching for you. 'Sides, You guys make a great couple"_

'_How?'_

'_Well, you're just so tiny, and he's so big. You two are like totally, physically different. Blond hair, black hair; blue eyes, green eyes; tall, short. I could go on and on. I think it's really cute'_

'_You did _not_ just say cute' _

We laughed out loud.

"Well, I think we should try to use our voices now" said Michael

"But that was so cool-"

I stopped short when Derek came in. I felt a smile take up my face as I said,

"Derek! Good morning!"

"Derek, hey!" Said Michael

"Morning" Derek said

As Derek was getting his breakfast, Michael telepathically said,

"_But back to the earlier conversation of; would you like to come live with me and the other necromancers at Black Thorn Safe House?"_

Derek left, so I said,

"Yeah, but I can't. I have to think of Simon and Tori and Derek. And think of how sad Harry would be. I couldn't stand to see him that upset"

Michael chuckled and said,

"Yeah, but it will benefit us both. Just _think_ of all the possibilities"

"I know, but I can't. I'm not ready, and, frankly, I just met you"

"Yeah, but still"

"Let's just get through the lessons and maybe I'll think about it"

He sighed but didn't push it. Thank God.

(Later that day)

"Well, this will be our last lesson for a while. Of course you will still have me and, eventually, Aqua. But now you will have lessons with Michael, and once you get down with that, you get to have lessons with both of us" said Cat

For the rest of the lesson, we reviewed all the moves I learned. By the time we were done, it was sundown.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Cat

"I'm going to go look for Derek"

"So you and Derek?"

"WHAT?!"

"Honestly, you to would be such a cute couple, and you two are made for each other"

"How do you know?" I asked nervously. Why does everyone know I like him?

"Well, you are sort of talking to a werewolf's mate now. I'm Harry's true love. Maybe you're Derek's"

She smiled and left. I walked up to the house to Derek's room, thinking he was in there. I was about to knock, when through the narrow crack in the door, I heard a groan. I pocked my head through and saw Derek leaning out the window.

"Derek?"

He whirled around and I saw exactly what was happening.

"You idiot. Why?" I yelled at him

**What will happen? What is Chloe mad at? What exactly will happen? And will this be when they confess their love for each other? I want at least 140 reviews before I start the next chapter. This is all brought by you guys. You are the best fans ever and I love you all. Check in next time for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

******

**O.k. I got this idea from the story Brotherly Love, with J.J. and her and her other friends, and I think it's such a great idea, I'm doing my own twisted version of it. Thanks, I love your story. Go J.J.!**

**This has nothing to do with this story, it just has to do with sheer stupity, comity, and fun.**

**This scene involves me, my friend that shall be known (as he prefers. If you want to know what I call him to mess with him, it's hobgoblin as referred to in my profile) and my clueless ness about tape**

**Cool laid: I swear, I have made shoes and shirts out of duct tape**

**Me: whoever made duct tape is awesome**

**Cool laid: Yeah, the guy's name is Howard Duct **

**Me: Well, he's awesome**

**Cool laid: Oh My God**

**Me: what? **

**Cool laid: I can't believe that you actually believed that!**

**Me: Hey! It's not like I spend Saturday night studying the history of tape**

**Cool laid: that's what my sister would do. Exactly what you did!**

**Me: Hey, you think that's bad, C. (will not say her actual name) thought you spell duct tape as D-U-C-K tape**

**Cool laid: Now that's just sad **


	19. Why didn't you tell me!

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, but as mentioned into another chapter, I had to write a 20,000 word novel by the end of November, and I was behind. Well, here's my next chapter. This disclaimer involves my friend "Cool laid" and me playing break the pillar (you know, when you connect one of your hands with one of theirs and slap their hand until they cave [It really hurts])**

**CL: Ha! I win**

**Me: my hands pink**

**CL: you know what you have to do since you lost **

**Me: I don't own DP**

**CL: and…..**

**Me: I won't say the other part**

**CL: Fine then I'll-**

**Me: Don't you dare!**

*****starts to get out of my seat***  
CL: Derek is an unattractive gay wad **

*****screams and starts to chase him, to choke the life out of him*****

**(My friend hasn't read the books and refuses to because he thinks their demonic. He also says things like that just to spike me)**

CPOV  
"You idiot! Why?" I yelled at him

"Why what?" he said, if he didn't sound so sick, those words would have cut through me

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him

"Because, you're not going" I looked at him as if he just started talking in Gibberish.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said

"You can't go Chloe. I'm going to change fully this time, I know it, and you're not going. I _will not_ hurt you" He looked at me straight in the eyes at that. My heart took off running.

"You're not going to hurt me Derek. I am not going to let you go through that hell alone" I said. He looked away.

"I'm not going alone" he mumbled

"What? Who's going?" I asked, getting a little mad

"Let's see, who do we know that knows a lot about werewolves and transformations? Perhaps he's a werewolf himself?" he said sarcastically. Harry, figures

"I'm going too. If anything goes wrong, he can protect me" He passed a hand over his face. The door opened and in stepped the accused.

"What's with all the yelling? I'm-" he stopped when he saw Derek. He looked at me, then back at Derek. I saw him nod.

"Chloe, are you going with him?" he asked carefully

"Yes" I said

Next thing I know, I'm being slung over his shoulder.

"No your not. Derek, get a spare set of clothes, and go outside. I'll be there in a minute; I just have to make sure she doesn't come" He ran out the door and down the hall. He stopped in front of a door with a picture of a red Ferrari, and a few pictures of hot fudge Sundays. He kicked open the door, and I was engulfed in a stench that almost made me throw up. It was worse than sweat, puke, that dead mole in the crawl space back at Lyle House, and rotten tuna. I was thrown on the bed, and I took in the sight of a broken lamp, plates, books, and clothes that were strewn across the floor. Was that his boxers over there?

"Sorry, but you can't be there. No telling what they did to him. Oh, and here. If you pass out, then make sure you do it with that air freshener in front of your nose" he said as he threw me a tree air freshener. He turned toward the door, looked back, grabbed the boxers I saw earlier, and stuffed it into the closet.

"Whatever you do, don't open that door. It _will_ be the last thing you ever do" he then left

I waited for a minute and crossed to the door. I grabbed the knob, but it wouldn't budge. That hick locked me in this stink hole! I groaned and walked around for a minute. I looked over and saw a window. I crossed over, and saw that it was already cracked open. I grabbed it and pushed up. It moved up, like, a centimeter. I groaned. I started to look around the room for something. After a minute or two, I turned towards the closet, and took a deep breath. I opened the door, and an avalanche of clothes dropped down on me. I knocked a few articles of clothing out of my way. I climbed over the two foot thick carpet of dirty clothes. Right there, wedged between a busted tie rack and an empty bottle of honey shaped like a bear, was a toolbox. I grabbed it and to my utter despair, there was a pair of boxers sticking to the back side of it. I used a hanger to knock off the pink pair of boxers. I opened the box and saw a crow bar. I picked it up and wedged it between the window. I pulled, heck I even bent over and let all of my weight on the bar, but it still wouldn't budge. I got the hammer, and started banging. I used every tool in that tool box, including a misplaced fork! I sighed and turned back to the window. There was a piece of paper, between the glass and the windowsill. I went over and pulled it out. To my utter surprise, the window fell out of the wall, falling down the side of the house, and leaving only the wooden sill in its place. I jumped up and out of the foul smelling room. I landed on my feet, on the shattered remains of what used to be Harry's window.

I ran up to the nearest tree and started climbing. I jumped and flipped from one branch to another. I moved through the trees silently only making the sound of a soft rustling in my haste.

I found the spot where the two werewolves were and looked down on them in horror. Derek was puking his guts out and was having spasms. I climbed lower and saw how strained Harry looked. I also saw, that silent tears were falling down Derek's cheeks as he heaved and convulsed. A wave of pure strength and courage spread through me. I dropped from my branch and landed on the balls of my feet in a crouch. They looked towards me. Derek looked as if he was confused, but I think I also saw a little bit of joy. Harry looked dumbfounded, but mostly….. angry.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?" he yelled at me

"Later, and I owe you a new window" I said, he looked confused

I crossed over to Derek. He was whimpering, and I saw that the tears were still flowing. I rubbed small circles on his slick, bare back and whispered words of comfort. His back shot up and he yelled. I felt hair starting to push through his skin.

"Chloe back up. Around now, he might start losing it. Why is it taking so long?" The last part he mumbled, obviously, thinking that I couldn't hear.

"What?! What do you mean 'why is it taking so long? This isn't normal?" I yelled at him

"No. I mean, the wolf spirit should have come out and taken over by now. It shouldn't be this painful either" he said. I went back to the middle part of that statement. Spirit…

"Harry, warn me if you thin he's loosing it. Derek, this might hurt, but believe me, I'm just trying to help" I said. I placed my hand on his back, over his heart, -in doing so, I could feel the rapid speed at which his heart was going- and closed my eyes. I thought of reaching in him and finding the wolf, whimpering and trying to claw its way out. I calmed it and lead it out and let him into his new body. I saw the human Derek fading as the wolf grew. I helped the wolf spirit strengthen and take control. I felt Harry pulling me back and away from Derek, but I wasn't done. Before I opened my eyes, I found the human Derek, and let him keep some control, hoping that the wolf wouldn't take control of his mind. I opened my eyes and saw a majestic black wolf, with emerald green eyes, staring at us. Harry shoved me behind him, shielding me from Derek, if the wolf was in control. Derek calmly stepped forward, whimpering and cocking his head to the side. Harry calmed down and let me out from behind him. He turned to me and said;

"Don't get to surprised, I'll be right back" he started to walk towards the bushes. I turned to Derek and walked over to him. I sat down and started to pat him. He pulled away, obviously not wanting to be treated like a pet.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't like this" I shot my hand out and started scratching right behind his left ear. His leg started to twitch and brush up and down against his side. I laughed as he rolled over, his leg still twitching furiously. I reached out with my other hand and started scratching his chest. He brought his paws up near his chest. I noticed that his tail was wagging

A bark sounded and we turned to see a thick, brown, ball of fur standing at the edge of the clearing. If ever a wolf could smirk, it would be Harry at this moment. Derek quickly rolled back over and sat up straight. I think I saw a little pink under all that black. I think Harry started to claw at the dirt. I walked over to see what he was writing.

"'I leave you two for two minutes, and I come back to find you guys laughing, Derek on his back, and his leg and tail twitching furiously. Man, if you guys want to do that, warn a man-wolf, so he doesn't go blind'" I gave him a dirty look and I heard Derek growl. Harry started to write something again,

"'Well, could you at least scratch my ear? I would owe you one'" I sighed and said,

"Fine, but only because I owe you. I kind of owe you" He cocked his head, "You'll find out why soon enough. Just remember that I paid you back" I started to scratch his ear and _his_ leg went crazy. I stopped when he started to write again,

"'Thanks that covers about anything, except if you ate my brownie, then you still owe me'. Don't worry, I didn't eat your brownie. What are you going to do now?" He shook his head. I checked my watch, it was past 12:00. I told them and they grunted. Suddenly, they tensed up, Harry wrote,

"'Cover your ears now'" I did just as they went rigid and howled. It was a really cool thing to see. They stopped and seemed to relax. For the next couple of hours, I watched as they ran around and hunted squirrels. I turned away when they killed them. Finally, Harry came back and wrote,

"'It's time to change back. I'm going to go change now, so I can help him. Try not disarm him while I'm gone, please'" I through him another dirty look while he barked some sort of laugh. Derek came and sat by me when Harry left.

"Are you ready?" I asked me. He gave me a look that said 'If I was ready then I would have to be emo'

"Fare enough. I'm going to try to help you, so see you wolf. Although I will miss you, at least if you yell at me, I won't have to listen to it, and I have a reason for not paying attention" I sighed. Derek reached out a paw and pushed me a little. I laughed. I fell on my back when he pushed me again. He walked over so that his face was right over mine

"Oh for the love of God! Have you no compassion?" asked a particular annoying voice from behind Derek. He growled, but backed up so I could get up. Harry was smirking.

"Uh, Chloe, I think you should go now. I don't think you should see him when he's human" I knew what he was talking about.

"How about I stay, and he just puts his boxers over his fur, so when he's finished, he's already in them and I can stay to help" Harry opened his mouth to say something, then the words clicked in. He pulled an impressed face, grabbed Derek's boxers and I had the pleasure of watching Harry get boxers on a less than willing wolf. When he was finished, he stepped back so I could start to help him. I laid my hand over his heart again. I closed my eyes and imagined bringing human Derek back out and bidding the grateful wolf goodbye. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked into the happy eyes of a very human Derek. He was smiling tiredly at me.

"Thanks, I guess the painful part is rejecting the wolf" He said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to see if the wardens looking for us. I'll be right back. If I find you guys doing something you shouldn't when I get back, I'm warning you, I will get the hose" And he walked away.

(To be continued [Maybe, read the must read section for more information])

**What will happen? Does this experience bring them closer or separate them even more? Will Harry get to use the hose? And when will they get together? I want at least 155 reviews and for people to vote in my pole. I will not start till both of those needs are satisfied. Come back for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**MUST READ: hey if you guys want, you can decide when Chloe and Derek get together, go to my profile and pick your choice in m pole. There's something for team Simon, evil people that like causing people pain, slow relationship lovers and impatient for romance people too. You get to decide. Please Review. **


	20. I love you's and jealosy

**Hey guys, it's great to be back. I love all the reviews, you guys are the best. Well, enough chit-chat. Here's the winner. This is a disclaimer between me and my friend "donut" **

**DN: You don't own DP, blah, blah, blah…Why am I here? **

**Me: Because you're going to help me say the winner of my contest**

**DN: Is that why I'm wearing a red dress, even though I'm a guy**

**Me: Yes, now, drum roll please**

*****Drum roll begins and DN hands me the envelope*****

**Me: And the winner is... DEREK ANCIDENTLY TELLING HER! Until next time… please enjoy**

CPOV

Harry walked off, and I glared after him. I looked back at Derek, and was a little surprised. He looked a little…off. He looked a little out of it, or maybe just a little less guarded. How can you ever tell with Derek? He reached out took a strand of my hair and started playing with it.

"You look really beautiful in the moon light, did you know that?" said Derek

"Uh, no" I said, blushing a little. It's not very often I'm complemented by anyone, let alone Derek!

"Well, I guess you know now. Although, you always look really beautiful"

I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well, I know that you are beautiful, but you have so many great qualities. You're so brave, so smart, and so…perfect. You have the most wonderful eyes. You might as well have fallen straight out of heaven"

I looked at the ground. Why was he telling all of this to me? Where was this going?

"I know someone with much more beautiful eyes. Compared to theirs, mine might as well be a mucky, dull, blue" he grabbed my hand and started to rub circles on the back of it with his thumb

"Who could possibly have better eyes?"  
I looked him in the eye, it was impossible to forget who when you're looking into his wonderfully green eyes

"You" I said

He just looked me straight into the eye, and shocked me with his next statement

"I love you" I just stared at him, until I made up my mind

"I love you too" I saw his eyes light up and he leaned in, closing the space between us, and sealed this moment with a kiss. I was surprised, I actually yelped, but after a minute, I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I was a little worried, what if I was bad at this, what if I ruin it by just, well…being me?

But when Derek, looped his arms around my waist, I didn't care. I threw my arms around his neck and let myself feel happy, and enjoy my first kiss.

You know, I wouldn't have wanted my first kiss to be any different. I mean, what if it was with Simon? I shuddered, and I thought I might have just ruined the moment, like how I read in books, or see in movies, but I don't even think he noticed. We reluctantly pulled apart for air, but it was just for a few seconds, then our lips were back together.

I never wanted this to end. I shouldn't have thought that, I probably just jinxed th-

A cold wave of continuous water came splashing over us. We broke apart yelping. My clothes were soaked, and my hair was dripping, and I stepped back and looked to see Harry, with a heavy duty hose, gripped in both hands. When he saw we weren't making out anymore, he shut off the hose. He looked at the two glaring, murderous faces in front of him, and had the gall to say,

"I warned you that I would use the hose"

I actually started screaming, and next thing I knew I was chasing him threw the forest

APOV

"I am so bored" I said

"Well, what do you want to do?" Said Flame

"I don't know. There's nothing on TV, Chloe, Harry, and Derek are gone, and everyone else is in bed. There's nothing to do!"

Just then, I heard the back door slam open and screaming. Harry ran through the room with a very worried expression on his face, and then came a wet, murderous-looking Chloe. They ran out of the room, and Flame and I looked at each other, and then ran after them. We raced up the stairs and just barely got past the top stair when we saw Chloe kick in Harry's locked door, and stomp in. Next we heard loud shouts and ow's. I looked through the door and saw Chloe on Harry's back punching with one hand and hanging on to his hair with the other. She was _ENRAGED._

"YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" shouted Chloe

I ran over and started to pry Chloe off of Harry. She was hanging on so tight, I actually had to _put a foot on Harry and push_! After Flame and me prying for about two minutes, the many complaints of Tori from her room, and the yelps of pain from Harry, we finally got her off. She was still struggling in my grip.

"What happened!?" I asked

"Derek changed, Chloe helped change him to and back, I leave for three minutes and come back to see them making out, so I used the hose!" said Harry in a rush. He had a bat held in front of him, and a terrified expression on his face.

"Well, where is Derek now?" Chloe stopped struggling and Harry and Chloe looked at each other.

"OH SHOOT" they both said. Chloe broke free and Harry dropped the bat, and they both ran for the GAPPING HOLE IN HARRY"S WALL and jumped out. I looked at Flame and said,

"Well, good night" I walked out of the room, leaving a stricken looking Flame behind me, and went to bed

CPOV

We ran back to the clearing to find Derek past out with his jeans on and his shirt in his hand. We sighed and went over to him. Harry picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. I got his shirt and shoes and anything else. We started walking back to the house, when Harry started talking

"What exactly did he say?" Harry sounded curious, but also sort of serious

"Why?"

"Well, it depends. If it was something stupid, then I have his excuse, although if it was something important, then, well, you should know this. But, first I need to know what he said" Harry sounded completely serious.

"Well, Derek started complementing me about my hair, and eyes, then I said he had prettier eyes, then he said 'I love you', and I returned his feelings, and well, you know the rest" I started to blush and looked at the ground

Harry groaned and said

"Why? Big guy, come on. Chloe," he looked at me, "Chloe, I hate to tell you this, I really hate to tell you this, but… Derek won't remember any of this" he said in a rush

I looked at him sharply

"_What!"_

"Well, see… After you change, you loose your discretion, and you won't remember anything you did. Unless you started to make out with him in the first couple of seconds after he changed back, he won't remember anything. Sorry, but I totally forgot. I just remembered, and I thought I would tell you, before you go making out with him tomorrow and he totally freaks out and things go all weird" he told me. I started ahead when I said the next thing,

"So, my first kiss was with a guy who did it while not fully in control, but also he won't remember it!?" I said, I was fighting the urge to punch either Harry for telling me this, Derek for doing this to me, or a tree because it's the only thing that wouldn't get hurt!

"Sorry" we walked back into the house, and I helped Harry bring Derek back into his room. Derek looked so beautiful. He was so calm, his acne was completely gone, his hair was growing longer-which I must admit is a turn on- and his shirt was still off- can a girl help it? I bid Harry good night, took a quick shower, and fell asleep crying.

(In the morning)

I woke up and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed and apple and sat down. Cat and Lola came down next. They sat down too.

They looked at me, with sad eyes

"Harry told us what happened. Sorry, but if it helps, as soon as Derek leaves, we're going to have a house meeting to figure out what to do about this" said Cat

"We'll get this straightened out one way or another" said Lola

Everyone else came in within the next few minutes everyone was seated. We were talking when Derek came in, and there were gasps and awes, a lot of them were from me.

"What?" he asked

He looked almost completely different. His hair was shiny and down a little past his shoulders, his skin was white and smooth. His eyes were shiny and light. He even looked a little taller. All in all, he was HOT!

"Have you looked in the mirror today?" I asked

"No, why?" I grabbed his wrist and lead him to the mirror in the hallway, and watched as he took in his new spicy composure! He rocked back on his heels as he saw his appearance.

"Wow, that's a change. Well, uh, I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back in a bit" he said and he ran out the door.

"Okay, now let's get down to business. We're all here to help Chloe get together with Derek" said Harry

"Wait, what?!" said Simon

"Well, what did you think we were here for?" said Michael

"I don't know, no one told me. And why are we trying to get them together" Simon sounded mad

"News flash genius, they love each other. We have confessions and a witness, and they're made for each other. Chloe's Derek's mate" said Cat, looking at me with a smile.

Simon looked at me and I guess he decided something, because he muttered 'fine' under his breathe.

"Okay, any ideas to get Derek to say his feelings to Chloe. I know you guys have one so say it" Harry said as he turned to the three puppets. They looked at all of us and said words that made me want to slap them

"Well, first of all, we need to get Chloe into some skimpy clothes, get both of them into a dark room, but first, Aqua needs to teach Chloe how to pole dance Las Vegas style"

"NO! I will not do that. I won't teach her that" said Aqua

"Two things; I want him to tell me he loves me, not to make love with me. And second, you know how to pole dance?" I turned to Aqua

"Flame owns a club over in Vegas, and one afternoon, I got bored" she shrugged, then she smiled, "Although, a perk of doing that, it seriously made the 'rents mad"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I said,

"Any other ideas"

"I have one", said Michael, "It involves, you, Derek, a set up situation, and a tool shed"

"That's pretty good, but I just, I don't think that would work very well"

"You haven't heard the plan" he said, laughing

"I know" I told him, smiling

"How's about we girls save you now?" said Tori

"Please" I said

"What's the one thing that really gets guys and that we can use it to manipulate them?" said Tori

"Food?" I said

"Jealousy" she said with an evil smile

I got exactly what she was saying

"That's the plan. Who's in?" everyone said 'yeah', and 'yes', and 'you got that right'

"Right. Plan jealousy starts now" I said with a smile

{To be continued)

**What will happen? What will they do? And will this push Derek off the edge? I want at least 180 reviews. Only you can decide when I start the next chapter and don't forget I love you all. Come back next time for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Hey guys aren't I evil. I totally got you. Well, I'm posting another pole on my profile; which of my characters do you like the best. This is not mandatory, but I do want some of you to do it. I love you all, see you next time, and REVIEW **


	21. Dance with Me

**Hey guys, okay, that was quick. You all review fast! Well, here's the next chapter, this disclaimer involves me and my friend "Sprinkle" P.S. during the song, there's a lot of dancing and I can't describe it, so watch the clip from the Cheetah Girls 2 for the dancing, except for a few changes I made, and no Chloe stepping away from Michael, like Dorinda**

**Me: I don't own DP, Cheetah Girl songs, and I like coco**

**SK: where did that come from?  
Me: I have no clue**

**SK: well, what is going to happen?**

**Me: I don't know. I'm just making this up as I go along**

**SK: Really?  
Me: No. Now quiet; the chapter's starting**

CPOV

"Okay, now what are we going to do to get him jealous?" I asked

"Well, there are five boys, other than Derek, who are single here; Michael, Mike, Lane, Will, and Simon. So, you can choose between them. I suggest that you choose Michael. The puppets are all perverts, and Simon is, well, Simon" said Harry, earning a glare from Simon

"Okay, now, what will we do? And until when?" I asked

"Well, I heard that you guys are getting tango lessons. I can dance really well; so, Drake can ask me to show my moves, and I can choose you to be my partner. Also, we can flirt, and, besides, we will be having lessons together. It takes a lot more than learning how to reanimate a corpse to be a necromancer" said Michael

"And don't forget," said Izzy, "There also has to be a little bit of seduction. Otherwise, he will start, I don't know, start trying to get over her, because he will think she's not interested. So, she has to keep him here, wanting her, and I will help her out with that, and monitor his dreams, incase of anything that will hurt this plan"

For an hour, we talked about the plan more, until the door bell rang. Aqua went to go answer it. We kept taking until, Aqua screamed bloody-murder

"NO. NOT YOU GUYS"

Everyone sprung into action. Flame grew flames, shadows grew around Izzy, Drake grew fangs, Lola started to spark, and Michael's pendants started to glow red. Everyone sprinted to the front room to find Aqua past out on the floor and two petite girls over her, trying to wake her up from the looks of it.

"God, girl. Wake Up!" said the one with the spiky coal-black hair.

"Oh, HELL no" said Harry

The two girls looked up and smiled

"What?" said the black-haired girl

"You're not happy to see us?" said the brunette-dirty-blond

Everyone just stared at them, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I regained my composure enough to step forward and offer my hand

"Hi, I'm Chloe and you are?"

"I'm Spark and a fire half-demon" said the black-haired one

"Just call me Chill or, preferably, Ice and I'm a water-half demon; and judging by that rock around your neck, you're a necromancer" said the blond

I nodded. They both shook my hand at the same time. I felt a burst of cold enter my body only over-shadowed by the feeling of electricity burning through my arm. I gasped and ripped my arm back to my body.

"Sorry, but we have quite a shake. We can't help it" said Spark

"Darn Edison Group, changing around our genetics; curse them to hell for doing that to us" said Ice

"Why are you here?" asked Lola

"Simple, Andrew asked us to come and we wanted to see our old friends" said Spark

"Plus, we were sort of hoping to find a guy. Too bad, 'cause all there seems to be is a skinny hair-dyer sorcerer" Ice directed a smirk towards Simon, who, in turn, said

"You don't even know me and my hair is natural"

"We hate most sorcerers after Samuel Lyle, anyways, we prefer something a little more… bad" said Spark

"And there's no way that's natural, and from the look of it, it has more product than Robert Patterson" finished Ice, it was creepy how they kept finishing sentences for each other. Simon looked mad

"Told you Simon, you really do have way too much gel in your hair" said a voice from behind us. We all turned around to see Derek leaning against the doorframe, his head almost touching the top. I looked at the two pixies to see them staring at him. There eyes had lit up and I saw a smile creeping up on their lips. Why did it have to be today that he had to get insanely hot?!

"Who are they?" asked Derek

"I'm Spark and this is Ice"

"If you need anything feel free to come and ask us gorgeous" said Ice. They were talking in voices that were so obviously trying to attract him. I looked back at him to see him staring wide eyed at them in fear. So this guy will face two werewolves bringing him to his death head on, but he's afraid to two girls crushing on him? Really?

Harry started to smile and then put me in between the two girls

"Look at this" and he started laughing. I looked at everyone and saw that they were laughing or trying to hold it back. I looked at Derek and saw he was trying to hold back a smile.

"What?" I asked, causing everyone, including Derek, into a fit of laughter. Lola snapped her figures and we turned around to see a HUGE mirror showing all three of us. We immediately saw what they were talking about; we were the same size, all petite, and all looked like Pixies!

"You freaking sprites" said Tori between her laughter

"You really shouldn't be laughing" said Spark

"We're a really bad combination" said Ice

"Yeah, don't forget that we're Fire, Ice, and Death" I finished

Everyone stopped after a minute and straitened up.

"Oh, by the way," said Drake, "The next dance tango lesson is in a few hours"

(Like 7:30 at night)  
We all gathered into the dance room for the next lesson. I was standing with Cat, watching as the pixies cornered Derek, who was looking like a mouse about to be eaten by a venomous snake. A drastic difference from the proud wolf that was present no more than a day ago.

"Hey, everyone, listen up. I know it's been a while, but we also have some new people, so we have to know what they're capable of. Izzy, Ice, Spark, Michael, Mike, Lane, and Will, pick a partner, with each other"

Spark got Mike, Ice got Will, Izzy got Lane, and Michael had no one.

"Michael, pick someone else to be your partner" said Drake

'_You sure you want to do this'_ said Michael in my thoughts

'_Yes'_

'_Okay'_

"I choose Chloe as my partner" said Michael

I stepped toward him, and from the corner on my eye, I saw Derek stiffen.

"Okay, you all will dance with each other, when I turn on this song. If you stink, at least try not to bump into each other" said Drake

He pulled out a remote, aimed it at the stereo system and Dance with Me started playing. We got into position.

**Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every step you take  
Baby, Whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul  
My hand is out, just grab a hold**

Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feelings real, won't let it  
stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente

We went down then up, and in doing so, my leg went up too, going above my head.

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the tango **

**Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente  
**

**Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds,  
If I could I'd never come back down  
Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'**

As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand

**Forget the world**

**Will you dance, dance with me**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente  
**

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the tango **

**Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente**

**  
Dance with me  
For this moment in time**

We started to spin and I dipped.

**Dance with me  
If only for one night**

When the music picked up again, he started spinning me really fast, then I was spinning and he was too, then when the beat stopped, he pressed out bodies together, putting his arm around my waist, and grabbing my hand so that it was out on our side. When the lyrics started back up, we returned to our original dancing.

**  
Don't be afraid, take my hand**

**Forget the world**

**Will you dance, dance with me**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente **

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the tango **

**Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente**

When the music stopped, we each took a deep breath. I looked around, to see that Izzy, Ice, Spark and there partners were taking deep breaths too. Then I looked at Derek; well, I would have if he was there.

HPOV (Harry's POV)

I was watching Chloe and Michael work the dance floor, when I saw Derek from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see that he was glaring, and stiff, and his green eyes were hard. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and was slightly frowning, and his arms were crossed. I went over and whispered to him

"You okay?"

"No, Harry. I'm the opposite actually"

"What's wrong?"

"Let's see, the girl I love is dancing the tango with another man" he sounded sadder than mad right now

"How about we look at the positives?" I said

"What positives?" he looked at me sharply

"Do you think Chloe looks good?"

He groaned and said

"She looks fantastic, graceful, and-" he stopped as he saw Michael press his and Chloe's bodies together and looked away

I slung an arm around his shoulder and lead him out of the room. We walked upstairs and onto the roof. We sat down and stared at the moon.

"You should tell her you know?" I said

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her" he looked at me with unbelieving eyes

"No, I can't. If I tell her, how do I know she feels the same? How do I know she won't reject me? I don't want my heart to ache even more than it already is. If it does anymore it will surly break" he but his head back so that his face was facing the stars.

"Derek, she- I know that she loves you" I said carefully

"How? Has she told you?"

"Derek! For the love of God, look at the facts; when she sees you, there's a look in her eye that makes her seem smitten, she had the guts to be there for both of your partial changes, and to attempt suicide knocking out my window, jumping out of it, swinging through trees, coming close enough to comfort and help you and …. Derek, I know that she loves you and you need to tell her"

"BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN"T? How do I know that it is not just what Chloe is? She's an angel who thinks of everyone. She cared enough to keep Tori, even though she almost killed her. And there has been at least one werewolf who had a mate and she rejected him! How do I know that I won't be the next one?" he almost yelled. I saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

I sat there thinking to myself if I should tell him about the plan, what happened last night, if I should tell him that he not only told her that he loves her, but also that he kissed her. I thought for a moment and made a decision

"Derek,"

**What will happen? Will Harry ruin everything? Will this finally spell love for the forbidden couple? Or will the plan progress and Derek keeps being tortured with every beet of his aching heart? I want at least 200 reviews and for people to vote in my pole. Until both of those needs are filled, I won't post the next chapter. Come back for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Okay this is another fun story. Enjoy. The setting is at lunch and we're talking about props for this project in Literature. We're discussing if we should put packing peanuts or streamers in an exploding present (Don't ask)**

**CL (Cool laid): No, we are not using streamers**

**KJ (Kill joy): Why not?**

**CL: I have a very bad experience with streamers**

**SK (Sprinkle): Like getting beat up by girl scouts?**

**CL: That was not fun, and this was worse**

**Me: What could be more degrading then a guy getting beaten up by girl scouts?**

**CL: I was at this party once and I was in charge of the little ones and then we were going to play with streamers. They tied me up and gave me wedgies. It felt like I needed surgery to get my underpants out. They ripped!**

**KJ, SK, and Me: Wow! **

**Hope you liked it. Bye!**


	22. idiots, my sister, and pup scouts

**Hey everyone, sorry for updating this late, but there was a major snow storm, Christmas is coming (Five days), school is canceled on Monday, I have to apply for high school and not to mention my internet is down, so there. Here's the next chapter. I am with Milton, my annoying inner editor. Yeah, he's been back since about twelve a.m. on the first of December. Oh, joy [**

**Milton: What is wrong with you? Why do you keep insulting the Darkest Powers with this inadequate fan fiction? You are a disgrace to writers everywhere!**

**Me: Well then, you do better**

**Milton: Fine! I'll write the next chapter and you will see that I am the writer and you are just a useless puppet!**

*****I slide the keyboard over to him and leave for about an hour*****

*****An hour later*****

*****I am staring open-mouthed at what Milton- who was smirking- wrote*****

**Milton: See, this is why you should listen to me**

**Me: See, this is why I am the writer and you're just the little voice in the back of my mind that I ignore**

**Milton: Well then, you do better**

**Me: Gladly**

*****I take the keyboard back and start on this chapter*****

HPOV

"Derek-"

The door below opened and they looked down to see Cat and Chloe coming out. They had gotten really close lately, like best friends.

"DEREK, HARRY, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU" yelled Cat

"What is it with them and disappearing? I mean I know they're guys, but come on, dance class isn't really that bad" said Chloe

"Well, my guess is that Derek got upset when he saw you and Michael dancing together, and Harry, being the big puppy he really is, went to console him"

"Harry's a puppy?"

Cat nodded

"And are you his kitten?"

Cat laughed

"Not even close. I'm the one that wears the pants in this relationship"

They both laughed, and Derek had to hold back laughter at the look on my face. Then something must have clicked in Derek's head.

"Why would Cat think it upsets me about the dance thing; and why was it like Chloe agreed. She doesn't know I love her. Does she?"

He turned to me with accusation and confusion in his eyes. I think I also saw a little fear.

"Derek-"

Two shrieks sounded through the woods and slashed my eardrums. Derek and I looked at each other; both of us had the exact same thing on our minds; Cat and Chloe. My mate!

We jumped off the roof and started running into the woods. We sprinted at top speed through the woods toward the sound of the screaming. We stopped at the faint sound of struggling. We ran and found a little clearing. We stopped dead at the sight in front of us. There were two burly men, one with blond hair and was lean, the other was more stocky and with dark hair. Neither looked like good news, and that wasn't just because _they had my mate in a head lock and a knife at her throat_! Chloe was being held by the blond one. I heard Derek growl and say

"_You_"

I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

DPOV

I looked at Liam and Ramon with the most burning hate I've ever felt. I felt like hell was dancing on my heart and everyone of the damned was trying to claw their way out of my eyes. The wolf was howling and demanding the murder of the basterds that were going to kill my mate.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have Ramon. We go take a walk in the forest and find the cutie and a hot one. Quickly followed by the pup and a butt-ugly woman" said Liam

"I'm not a woman and let go of my mate NOW" yelled Harry obviously just as enraged as I was.

"So, the hot one is your mate? Well, imagine that" said Ramon, who was holding Cat,

"Hey Liam, after we kill the pups, you can still have cutie. I'll have some fun with the hot one" said Ramon

"Deal, she's a bit to feisty for me" said Liam

Harry and I both let out a snarl of rage crouched down about to spring

"Don't forget pups, of you try to kill me or Ramon, we'll just kill your mates first" said Liam

We stopped and straightened up.

"Good boys, now fetch" said Liam, who then threw a ball at us. It separated, releasing ropes that grappled around us, tying us up, and making us fall to the ground, unable to move, just watch.

"There we go. Jacked that off of some witch. Now you can watch as we have a little fun with your mates" said Ramon

"I don't think so" said Chloe

"You say something cutie?" said Liam

"Sure did" said Chloe, who then slammed her foot down on Liam's. He let out a howl of pain and dropped Chloe. As soon as he let her out, she yelled

"Come on out!"

A grizzly bear, with moldy fur and bones showing in some places, walked out of the woods and stopped at Chloe's side. Ramon let go of Cat and back peddled.

"Big mistake" said Cat

She curved her figures as they started to grow claws. Her face became more cat-like, she started to grow fur and her clothes disappeared into it. She grew a tail, and her eyes turned yellow. Finally, she was on all fours and let out a shriek of delight as she saw Liam and Ramon cowering at the sight of the panther, grizzly, and Chloe, who had pulled out her switch blade from somewhere.

"Now, we will end this" said Chloe

CPOV

I saw Liam and Ramon cowering in fear at the sight of us.

"You're a freaking Necro" said Liam, shakily

"Finally, I can't believe how long it took you to realize that" I said smirking, "Now, we're going to be generous and give you five seconds to run. Five,"

They didn't need any more warning than that. They were falling over each other in their haste.

Cat made a roar that sounded vaguely like a four. I swung my leg over the side of the bear and held on.

"Three" said Harry

"Two" said Derek

"ONE" I yelled as the bear and Cat charged into the forest going faster than a speeding truck. I didn't know that bears could be this fast. I saw Ramon and Liam up ahead, so I kicked the bear, to make it go faster. Cat ran in front of them to make them stop, and I blocked their way going back.

They looked like they were mice about to be eaten by a snake, which they were in a way. I stepped off the bear and crossed my arms.

"What should we do with them?"

Cat strolled over to them and knocked them at a place in their backs with her tail. They fell over unconscious.

"Aw, no beatings?" I asked

Cat turned back into a human, her clothes reappearing. She straightened up, brushing off her pants.

"How come, your clothes change back with you and Harry's and Derek's clothes get shredded?"

"That, Chloe, is classified" said Cat, smiling.

We got the two onto the back of the bear and walked back to the clearing. When we got back, we saw that the boys had gotten their hands out, and were now playing rock, paper, scissors.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Cat

They looked up and Harry said,

"We're bored"

We sighed and were about to throw them onto the back of the bear to, when they refused to be put next to them. So, we tied them to the back of the bear's legs and were now being drug on the ground, poor bear.

"Well, what will we do with tweetle pervert and tweetle molester?" asked Cat

"How about we send them to my sister's? She's used to getting crappy gifts from me" said Harry

"What could your sister have done, so that she disserves this?" I asked

"And could she take them?" asked Derek

"Well, yeah, I mean she's pack leader" said Harry

"Your sister is PACK LEADER!?" said Derek, eyes wide

"Yep, leader of the MW pack. That's the Miscellaneous Werewolf Pack. They take in all sick, unloved, depressed, weird, unique, and any werewolves that are fighting for good but they need a home. It's awesome there, and the werewolves are really nice. Except for pup scouts, I really hate pup scouts. Well, that's another story completely, but, my sister also will take werewolves that are trouble and figure out what to do with them. She'll take them, put them into a sort of cell thing, and make them do community service, talk with them, and try to get them onto the good side. It's very rare that she get's cases like this"

We were all silent until we got to the house. Well, time to tell everyone else.

**What do you think? What will happen? Will Harry's sister bring relief or more problems? What will everyone think of this? Why am I asking you all of these questions? I want at least 234 reviews and for more people to vote in my pole; the winning character will get a special something in my story. I want to remind you all that you guys are great and I love you all. Come back for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Me: well what do you think?**

**Milton: It's…Pretty Good**

*****Milton looks away in shame*****

**Me: Thought so**


	23. A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!!!! I thought that since its Christmas, I'd do something special. This is a version of A Christmas Carol for Derek. This isn't part of the normal story just a one shot for the Christmas spirit. It has all of my characters and is just what happened during Christmas. NONE OF WHAT HAPPENS HERE ACTUALLY APPLYS IN THE ACTUAL STORY. Hope you like!**

**Me: I don't own DP, A Christmas Carol, or the idea for duct tape**

**DPOV**

"EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled

I ran out of the room leaving everyone shocked. Everyone was just so peppy now. I HATE it. I grabbed a jacket out of my closet and jumped out of my window. I ran into the woods and plopped down on a log. I rested my head back and felt my eyelids drop. And I fell into a deep sleep

"_Derek. Derek, Derek! Wake up you lousy excuse for a werewolf, brother! I've been dead- what, eleven years? - and you won't wake up to see me? Really?"_

_I wake up to the shouting and see a tall boy with black hair and amber eyes. He looked sort of familiar, but…_

"_You don't remember me do you brother?" he said_

_My eyes opened wide as his face finally came back to mind._

"Shane._ What do you want? I'm finally rid of you and you come back to haunt me! Do you think I've forgotten what you and the others did to me and to the nurse?!" I yelled at my brother, the pack leader._

"_No, although I have to say that Christian and Lucas miss you, too; no one to play with"_

"_What do you want?" I said_

"_Pushy, do you not see my chains brother? Do you not see the cuffs that bind me to this world?"_

_I looked down at him and saw what he meant. There were long chains wrapped around him. Connected to them, were big, heavy weights._

"_I wasn't able to go over completely, and am now bound to this stupid planet till someone can send me over. Our brothers were lucky; they went over all the way. Derek, imagine how long and heavy your chains are"_

"_What do you mean? I'm good, I try not to hurt anyone if I can help it, I-"_

"_Yell at your friends for trying to cheer you up. You take off without any warning. You will detach yourself from everything if you are in a mood. You hurt people by being a jerk, a grinch… a Scrooge" _

_I looked down and realized that he was right. He may have been an ass, but he was right._

"_This brings me to another subject, why I'm here. Since you are my brother, and are destined to the same fate as me and the others by the Edison Group, I thought I would warn you"_

"_Warn me of what?"_

"_Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits"_

"_I'd rather not" I said flatly_

"_Well guess what? NO RETURNS!" and with that, my late brother disappeared._

_I groaned, turned my head and yelped. There stood Simon in a white night gown. His hair was on fire!_

"_Dude, your hairs on fire!" I said_

"_No duh D. Anyway, I am the ghost of Christmas Past, if you don't like the job that I'm doing; please consult my supervisor, Father Time, who is currently in Hawaii trying to vacation with Mother Nature who lost a bet with Cupid" he said_

_I looked at him with a blank face and decided not to ask; although, there was another question I wanted to ask,_

"_Why are you the ghost of Christmas Past?"_

"_D, I have been your brother for, like, ever. I've been there for most of your Christmas's. Now, here," he put his hand into his hair-flame, and took some wax from the top of his head._

"_Styling wax?" I asked_

"_Great at styling, molding, and keeping a flame" said Simon, as he smeared a little at the base of my neck._

"_Don't rub that off unless you want to fall flat on your face" _

_And with that, all of matter seemed to fall away and we were flying through mist and an endless white. A furry thing flew in front of us and Simon yelled,_

"_Hey watch it road hog!"_

"_Simon, if I'm right, that's a ground hog and that's Foxitony the famous ground hogs day ground hog"_

"_Oh"_

_We entered into a scene. It was a small room, with a small tree and four boys. They were all about four, all with black hair and had gifts in their hands. There was one in particular that they focused on, the biggest, the one with green eyes. He was off in the corner, near the tree with a book in his hands. He was smiling a little, looking at all of the pictures._

"_What did you get brother?" said the one with amber eyes_

"_A book? Figures" said the leader_

"_I like books" the boy in the corner mumbled, "What did you get brothers?"_

"_I got some blocks, Lucas got some paper and colors, and Christian got some thing that you can built" said the leader_

"_Yeah, we got cool stuff" said the one with brown eyes_

"_Although, all you got was a stupid book, which you probably can't even read, Cain" the one with black eyes said_

"_I'm not a Cain Lucas"_

"_Yeah you are Derek, you block head. You don't play with your pack brothers, you don't show your even a werewolf, and worst of all, you talk to that funny haired, baby sorcerer"_

"_Simon's my friend, Christian"_

"_Derek let's face it, you're a bad brother, hardly a werewolf, and no one will ever want you"_

"_Shane, there is probably _someone_ who will want me"_

"_Fat chance"_

_I looked back at Simon to see he was fuming._

"_Simon, forget what they said about your hair"_

"_D, I couldn't care less about the hair comment, what I am mad about is what they did to you. God, those are some grade A-"_

"_Insert word here" I cut in_

"_Yeah, what was their problem?"_

"_They were a pack, and I was an outsider"_

"_But to call you a Cain; isn't that, like, the biggest werewolf insult ever?" asked Simon_

_I kept silent_

"_I've got to admit, you were cute back then"_

_I glared him_

"_Sorry, couldn't help it"_

_The scene changed and it showed a comfortable looking room, with a tree and gifts. There was a man and two boys._

"_Here you go Simon"_

_The totiler squealed with joy._

"_And here's your gift Derek"_

"_Thank you Mister Bae"_

"_Derek, it's Dad"_

"_Thank you _Dad"

_The man smiled, knowing how hard it was to adjust for Derek._

_They saw the boys open their gifts and start playing with each other._

_I smiled_

"_It's amazing" said Simon_

"_What, even now we're best friends"_

"_No, not that"_

"_Then what?"_

"_Even back then, I had great hair"_

"_Simon"_

_The scene dissolved and we were back in the woods_

"_See D, there are some good Christmas's that were good. I desperately want to show you this one Christmas, but that's the job of another ghost. See ya"_

_And he disappeared._

"_Derek, over here" yelled a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Harry in a colorful robe and a wreath with candles on his head._

"_I am the ghost of Christmas present by default, any wise cracks and I'm going to pop you on the head" I put my hands up and he continued, "I am here to show you what is happening now, because of what you have done, keep this leaf in a pocket or something" and he plucked a leaf from his wreath and gave it to me. I slipped it in my front pocket and followed Harry to the house. _

_We walked through a wall and saw everyone looking very disturbed. _

"_God, where are they?" said Tori_

"_Derek probably took a run, and I don't know where she is" said Simon_

"_Who are they talking about?" I asked the Harry in the robe, the real Harry was lounging by Cat_

"_Come"_

_I followed and we walked into the woods. After a while, we found some fresh tracks and up ahead, we saw Chloe. _

"_DEREK" she was yelling; trying to find me. There was a rustling in the bushes. She looked around wondering what that could be, also a little scared at the answer. _

"_Come on, we need to go" said Harry_

_I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to go over there and protect her, but I new at this state, it would be impossible._

_I followed back with Harry and I sat on the log I sat on before the ghosts came_

"_Well, that was quick" I said_

"_Sorry, but hot head took up more time than was his, and I wouldn't dare take up any of the next ghosts"_

_I thought about what he said. I wonder what the next ghost was…wait a sec, Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Present, Ghost of Christmas…_

"_Harry, who's the next ghost?" I asked_

_He looked uncomfortable, and turned away_

"_You'll see Derek, my time here is drawing to a close, and I only have time for this last warning; do not anger the next ghost. You will not know who it is, and please, for the sake of all that is good and pure in this God forsaken world, listen and respect it, unless you want to send the future into a spiraling depression!" He sounded dead serious, but the most alarming thing, was his voice. As he was talking, his voice became more hallow, thinner. All of a sudden, there started to be what looked like sand coming from him and blowing away in a wind that had started to pick up. I saw before me, Harry, my friend, was starting to turn to sand and was blowing away. _

"_Heed my warning Derek, heed my warning…" his voice disappeared and so did his body, and I was plunged into a dark and dreary shadow. Silence seemed to echo all around me, and I was suddenly aware of chill making its way up my spine._

_From the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned, but only saw darkness. I knelt down and said,_

"_If my assumption is correct, you are the Ghost of Christmas Future. Please believe me when I say that you are the spirit that I fear the most"_

_A crow sounded and there was a flapping noise_

"_Humans, weither normal, supernatural, or even werewolf, all have one same weakness. We are all scared of things we are not certain of, unthreaded water, that's what makes death so frightening. The future is also unthreaded water, and so I ask of you, please just let us get this done and over with. I am clear at what you ghosts are trying to succeed, but as toward your purpose, I am unclear, and if you will, wary"_

_I stopped. Between the two trees in front of me, out stepped a figure, cloaked in black and carrying a staff. I could not see their face, and their hands and feet were not visible. It stopped a foot away from me and held out its staff. I laid a hand on it and we sucked into oblivion. I was thrown onto the floor of the living room._

"_Ow"_

_I looked up and saw a sea of sad faces. They were all sad and teary. I saw Tori, Simon, Andrew, Lola, Drake, Izzy, everyone. I saw Simon get up and head upstairs. I followed him. He stopped at a door and went in. I recognized it as my room. It was dark and dusty. He looked around the room, knelt down, and put his head in his hands. I heard him start to cry._

"_Why, big guy, why?" _

_I felt the urge to go to my brother and ask him what's wrong. The ghost come in and motioned for me to follow. We went back downstairs. This time Harry got up, and went out the back door. We followed him and saw that it was snowing. We trudged through the woods, until we got to a clearing. We got closer and saw two slabs of stone sticking out of the snow. He stood in front of them and bowed his head. I saw a few tears slide down his cheeks. Suddenly, he raised his head and screamed to the sky,_

"_To anyone up there, I ask of you one thing; WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! What have we done that is so bad? WHY?"_

_He started to sob and he fell to his knees. _

_The ghost went over to the stone slabs, as Harry disappeared through the trees. _

_I followed to the stones and saw that they were smooth and rounded at the top. I realized with a start that they were grave markers._

"_Ghost, who is these markers for?"_

_The ghost pointed to the stone slabs and I realized that I was to find out myself. I walked over to the right slab and started from the bottom, to wipe away the thick layer of snow that covered it. _

_DEC. 19, 1993 -DEC. 25, 2009_

_I gulped. I wiped off the rest off quickly, like a band aid. I gasped at the marker, unsteady at who it was. Although, why should I be surprised? I knew something like this would come, I mean with Simon, and Harry. I knew it would happen, I just wished it wouldn't._

"_Ghost, does it have to be like this? Can I change the future?"_

_I got no answer. I started to get mad._

"_Why do you give me no answer? Are you afraid that I might figure out who you are? Is it because I _can_ change the future? What is wrong you Reaper?!" and as soon as I said that, I knew who it was. 'Some call me the Grim Reaper'_

"_Izzy"_

_The creature turned towards me. We looked at each other for a long moment, and then the creature lowered its hood._

"_How did you know it was me, Derek?"_

"_You told me" I replied_

_She nodded._

"_Derek, you know why you are here. You are a Christmas Scrooge, and you are bringing everyone down. And, as a very down effect, there are a series of chain effects"_

"_Like what?"_

"_You know the first" she whispered_

"_Do I?"_

_She exploded_

"_The first is right in front of you! Derek, your name in on that grave, your lifeless carcass lies in that casket, you die this very day!"_

_I kept silent._

"_And not to mention, all the other effects. Derek, look upon this grave and see what your doing has done!"_

_She pointed to the left grave, and all the snow left the marker. My vision was good enough to see clearly who lies next to me._

"_No, NO" I yelled_

"_Yes! Because of you, Chloe now lays dead, one of the spirits that she used to raise!" _

"_How is that my doing?" I yelled through the wind that had picked up and was now howling._

"_Because you left, she went looking for you. She wandered into this very clearing, and was attacked be a bear! Because of your hatred of the season, she was cruelly murdered, and you froze to death in the storm!" She looked at me then said, "There was one other effect"_

"_And, so I dare ask what it is?"_

"_Look behind you and see"_

_I turned around and saw what she meant. My knees gave out at the sheer sight of it. Before me lay hundreds of graves._

"_Derek, you and Chloe are key to winning the battle with the Edison Group. You die, we all die"_

_I looked back up to her and said,_

"_I get what you say, I will change. I'll go back and keep Chloe from going out and I'll help defeat the Edison Group. I'll try to keep the Christmas Spirit!" I yelled at her over the wind._

_My tombstone loosened from the ground and was soon torn out and flying towards me…_

I woke up and saw that the night was beginning to come. I got up and shook the numbness from my legs. I saw that it was snowing. I started to run to stop Chloe from entering the woods. I was about to get out when I saw her come out of the house. I ran and jumped on her. We landed in a big pile of snow.

"HEY, Derek! What's the big idea?"

"I though I would stop you from going in there"

"And why exactly?"

"I saw a big bear in there"

"A bear?! Oh my God!"

We sighed when something caught my eye above us

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up and gasped. Above us was some mistletoe. We both looked at each other. She smiled sheepishly. I thought of all that had happened last night, these past few weeks and decided something. I closed the distance between us and we kissed under the mistletoe, in a pile of snow, on Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Chloe"

"Merry Christmas Derek"

**I hope you liked it. I want at least 140 reviews before I post the next chapter and for people to vote in my pole. Merry Christmas!**

**Simon: God bless us, everyone!**


	24. Threats and my sister

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating for, like a month, but I have SO much to do. I barely have time to do this chapter. Well anyway here.**

**Harry: Hey girl!**

**Me: Harry, what's up?**

**Harry: Well apparently my sisters coming**

**Me: Cool**

**Harry: not really.**

**Me: I own DP just as much as Harry owns the statue of liberty **

**Harry: You're really going to hate me then**

**Me: why?**

**Harry: I used to own Lady Liberty, but I sold it to shaman for a couple of bucks**

**Me: ***Stares at him in pain*** I hate you!**

CPOV  
We walked back into the house and everything went to hell. Drake, Lola, and Tori were in the kitchen and they screamed when they saw Cat and I walk in with a decomposing bear with Harry and Derek tied to the back of its legs and two strangers slung, unconscious on its back. Everyone else ran into the kitchen and stopped dead at the sight of the bear.

"What on earth is going on!" yelled Andrew

I was about to answer him, when Liam and Ramon stirred and woke up. They yelled and fell off the bear and scudded back into a corner. They looked like they were going to change into werewolves, but I told them,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Right now you're surrounded by two very pissed-off werewolves, a couple of spell casters, a few half-demons, a wronged shape shifter, and I'm not the only necro in here. So if you try anything funny, well lets just say that the next time you see the light of day is if me or another one of my kind raises you, capice?" I was so angry that I didn't even stutter. Everyone but Cat, Derek and Harry looked at me with looks of complete surprise on their faces.

They nodded their heads and stayed still. Cat went over and shifted her hand into a claw and ripped off the netting from Derek and Harry. They jumped up and looked murderously at the two rouges.

"Chloe, who _are_ they" asked Andrew again

"Remember the story Derek and I told you about, the one where we told you what we did when we were separated from Tori and Simon? These are the two werewolves that threatened us" I said

"And this time, they came back and threatened not only Chloe's life, but also mine and they tied up Harry and Chloe and almost made them watch, before we could knock them out" finished Cat.

It was as quiet as the dead before hell broke loose. The room filled with hissing, and snarls. Drake rushed forward and caught both of their throats and held them both up in mid air, while having his eyes turning red and his teeth growing fangs. Michael and Simon grabbed knives and held them up to the two werewolves' throats. Tori and Lola's hand started glowing; Flame grew flames; Aqua made all the water in the room bust from its container and revolve around her; Izzy pulled all of the shadows from the room to her and we heard lighting and thunder outside and a fierce wind started to grow in the room, by the puppets. Spark started to crackle and glow, and Ice started to go blue and you could see her breath.

Andrew cried out,

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned towards him, with and agitated look on their face, except for Ramon and Liam who were cowering in fear and I think I saw a few tears leak out of their eyes.

"I understand what they did was way out of line, but before you go killing them, Chloe, Cat, Derek, and Harry, did you think of anything to do with them?"

"Actually we were going to send them to my sister's" said Harry

"Do you really think that even _she_ can fix them?" asked Andrew

"She will do, even if she has to get out the shock collars and whips" said Harry

Lola straightened up and Drake threw Liam and Ramon onto the floor, making their heads bounce off the linoleum. Flame's fire went out, Aqua and Izzy sent their shadows and water back to where it was; the wind, lighting, thunder stopped, and Ice and Spark went back to normal. The only ones that still were ready to attack were Tori, Simon, and Michael.

"How do we know this will work?" hissed Michael

"My sister is just as bad, if not worse, than me. She will have no trouble getting to these freaks" said Harry

"Well, for now, we should get these guys under lock and key so they don't get away" said Tori

"Bring them to the basement; I still have the cages from when Harry and Drake first got here. They used to get into _awful_ fights." said Andrew.

Derek picked up Liam by the back of his neck, and Harry by the back of Ramon's and started dragging them behind Andrew. When we got to the basement, we saw two steel cages with chains and bars. Andrew grabbed a ring of keys from the wall and opened the doors. Harry threw Ramon in and knocked him into the back. Derek threw Liam into his cage, and in doing so, knocked his head on the side of a bar. They slammed the doors shut and locked them. Derek hit the bars a little, causing Liam to scoot back to the back of the cage. Both Derek and Harry still looked murderous. Everyone filed out leaving only the four werewolves back in the basement.

DPOV

I looked at the two basterds, seething with loathing. Harry was looking just as mad.

"Looks like we really screwed up this time Ramon" said Liam

"Got that right" replied Ramon

"Shut up!" yelled Harry as he hit Ramon's cage.

"I will personally tell my sister to whip you two until there is nothing more than a sweat soaked, pile of fur!" screeched Harry

I didn't say anything.

"Can we help it if there are such pretty girls on this earth that we can have fun with? I mean, you can hardly even blame us" Liam had to open his trap.

I punched his cage and stuck my head as close to the bars as a could get

"You will listen to me, and you will listen right now, if you _ever_ speak about my mate like that again, I will slaughter you, and I don't care who sees. I will personally see to it that not even a necromancer can put your soul back together, let alone your body" I said, my voice dripping with venom. I punched his cage one more time before I turned and left the room with Harry on my heals.

CPOV (The next morning)

We were all gathered in the living room, waiting for Harry's sister. I looked at Derek and Harry. They looked like they were about commit murder. Cat and I stayed by the door after everyone left. We heard them hitting the cages and screaming at each other. I heard Derek's threat to Liam, and was shocked beyond all reason.

I was taken out of my thoughts when there was a loud bang on the door. Harry got up and opened the door.

"Harry!" said an excited voice

"Gracie!" said Harry in just as an excited of voice

Harry came back with a girl about my height. She had thick brown hair, like Harry's, but it was to the back of her _knees. _She had bright amber eyes and a silvery headband on. She was wearing a blue tank top and a green mini skirt.

"Grace!" said Cat rushing forward to give her a hug

"Cat!"

After she gat a ton of hugs, Harry started to introduce Tori, Simon, Derek, Michael, and me.

"This is Chloe. She's a necromancer, and unbelievable nice. Although I would not suggest making her mad" said Harry with a smirk. I stuck my tong out at him.

"This is Tori, a witch. She can be nice and is a good person to talk to, except in the morning, in which case you can replace that W with a B"

"Hey!" Tori tried to smack Harry but he ducked before she could hit him, while laughing.

"I'm just kidding, we all love her" he said and gave her a quick hug

"This is Simon. He's a sorcerer and a pain in the ass" Simon gave him an evil eye

"And this is Derek, the only other werewolf, and the person I strive to annoy at _least_ once a day" said Harry, while Derek gave him a look that said nothing other than _why_.

I looked back at Grace to see her staring at Derek. I started to get a little mad, but then I saw _how_ she was looking at him. It wasn't so much as flirting, actually there was _no_

Flirting what so ever in the look, but it was more like she was trying to place his face.

"So, Gracie, you want them now?" asked Harry

"Sure. I need to evaluate them anyway, and it might be easier with you guys here. Go get them"

Derek and Harry smirked at each other and headed for the basement. The next things we heard were a bunch of shouts, bangs, and profanities. Derek and Harry brought up the two rouges while Grace pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and latched them on their wrists.

"Okay, so, talk" Grace told them

"I'm Liam and you have a cute butt" said Liam, who flinched when Harry kicked him in the back of the knee

"I'm Ramon" Ramon seemed to be the smarter of the two right now.

There was another knock on the door and Grace went to the door and grinned at the person at the other side.

"Right in here boys. Get them in the truck"

Two men walked in grabbed the rouges and left.

"Okay, they'll bring them to the ranch and tag them" said Grace

"I have to go, but I'll see you later" she hugged everyone and went to the door. She stopped at the entrance and turned to look at Derek

"Forgive me for staring, but you look really familiar. Have I seen you before?" she asked him

"No" Derek looked confused

"Huh. Well, bye" and she left

We were all silent for a bit, then everyone started to leave. Well, I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**What will happen? Why does Derek seem familiar to Grace? What **_**will**_** happen tomorrow? And why am I asking you all these questions? I want at least 270 reviews and for ideas for a pole. Thank you and don't forget to come back for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Hey, thanks again for reading this. I am really sorry it took me so long to update. But I want a couple ideas for a pole. I love you all and by the way, Harry won the 'Who's Your Favorite Character' pole, no surprise there. Later.**


	25. Harry's personal demon

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but this was a really hard chapter to write. This introduces a new character, whose job is the same in real life as it is in this story. Hope you enjoy! NEW POLE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Harry: Who are you bringing in?**

**Me: ***Looks away*** no one**

**Harry: You are not ***Looks at me with wide eyes*****

**Me: You'll have to find out**

*****I throw something on the ground and vanish in a puff of black smoke*****

**Harry: She doesn't own DP or a life for that matter if she brings in who I think she is.**

CPOV  
We were all relaxing in the living room for the time being. It was nice just sitting there after the drama that had just taken place. Suddenly I heard a very soft humming which turned into a soft singing.

"You put your right foot in, you take your right foot out, you put your right foot in, and you shake it all about. You do the hokie pokie and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about."

We all turned to the source to the soft singing to see Harry on the verge of falling asleep putting his foot in, out, and in again.

"You put your left foot in, you take your left foot out, you put your left foot in, and you shake it all about. You do the hokie pokie and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about. You put your right hand in, you take your right hand out, you put your right hand in, and you shake it all about. You do the hokie pokie and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about"

His head turned toward his hand, still in midair, and suddenly jerked up straight.

"Was I just singing the hokie pokie?" He asked us

We all nodded and he said,

"That never leaves this room" and with that, he settled back on the couch next to a freaked out Cat.

"Okay, guys," we all turned towards Andrew.

"Enough of this relaxing. We need to start training. Simon, come with me. Tori with Lola, Derek with Harry, Spark, Ice, Eclipse, you go with the puppets, uh, Mike, Lane, and Will" he looked apologetically at them for that slip, "Aqua, you can go with Cat, and Drake can go with Flame. Michael, you will be with Chloe. Got it?" he asked us

We all nodded.

"And one last thing, there will be one other person joining us today. I'm charging the video camera to film Harry's expression. Simon come with me" said Andrew chuckling.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked as he started to follow Andrew after Simon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Chloe, so…where do we start?" asked Michael

"I don't know" I said

He seemed to think for a moment, and then snapped his fingers as he thought of something.

"We can start by meditating. This includes some very freaky yoga and balancing" he told me

"Okay" I said

He laid down on the grass and stuck his feet straight up in the air and a little bit of his stomach too.

"Stand on my feet. You have to balance. Don't worry, if your leg slips, at least try not to fall too hard"

I looked at him like he was crazy. He motioned with his head to come over. Hesitantly, I came over. He bent his legs so that his feet were closer to the ground, still flat, but easier to climb. He held his hand up, to help me on. I stepped on his feet and felt very weird as he stuck his legs straight up in the air again.

"You okay?" he asked from under me

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with being a necromancer?" I asked

"Necro's have to have good balance. Have you ever seen pictures of us up on a cliff in the middle of an army of the dead?" he asked me

"Yeah" I said

"Well, that's because it's a great place to lead an army. The dead can see you, hear you, and watch your movements and signals. But being at the very top on the edge; it takes balance. Although, it's also great for meditating" he said

I was a bit uneasy at the army of the dead part, but I didn't have that much time to think about that, since he shot straight up in the air in a handstand. I almost lost balance.

"What's the big idea, are you trying to knock me off?" I asked

"Maybe" he said slyly.

We both laughed.

"Next, balance on one leg" he said

"Which one?" I asked

"Pick up your left leg" he said

"Okay" I said

I took a deep breath and picked up my left leg and balanced on one foot. After a few seconds I put it back.

"Good. Now-" he stopped as Harry and Derek ran out of the forest.

It was so surprising that Michael fell on his back and I landed on his stomach.

"OW" we both said.

"What is going on?" asked Harry, eyeing us.

"Michael's teaching me balance" I said, getting off of him

"Well, Andrew told us to come and get you guys. It's almost time to meet the new person" said Derek

"Cool" said Michael

We all walked back to the house, Harry and Derek totally oblivious of the conversation going on between me and Michael.

'_We'll pick it back up tomorrow' _he said

'_Got it. Who do you think will be the new person?'_

'_Don't know. Although, you can defiantly bet that it won't be a necromancer. If it was, then they would go to the necro safe house. Which reminds me…' _

'_The answer is still no. I'm just not ready to leave my friends yet'_

'_Fine'_

We went in and entered the living room to find everyone else there. Harry left to use the facilities. I took a seat on one of the couches in between Derek and Michael.

After a minute the doorbell rang and Andrew went to go get it, cam quarter in hand.

"There you are! My, you've gotten so tall! Come in, come in. Everyone's waiting"

Andrew came back in and behind him was a girl, about 5'6, caramel-brown, curly hair to about her shoulder. She had on a green and white plad shirt on and blue jeans. She had on glasses. She had a few freckles and her eyes were a scorching amber.

"Hi I'm Solena, but you can call me Sol" she said

"Sis!" said Flame as he got up and hugged her.

"She's your sister?" asked Simon

"Yeah, don't you see the resemblance?" said Flame

"Yeah, I'm his older sister" said Sol

"Well, you know everyone. But this is Chloe, necromancer; Derek, werewolf; Tori, witch; Simon, sorcerer; and Michael, he's a necromancer too" said Andrew.

Suddenly, a shriek filled the room and we turned towards the kitchen. I could have expected to see a woman due to the seriously high pitch of the shriek; what we got was… Harry. He was looking at his mouth like it had betrayed him.

"YOU!" shouted Harry, after he got over his shriek.

"Yes, me" said Sol

"I still have not forgiven you, traitor" he said

"Why is she a traitor?" asked Derek, suddenly on alert mode at the word

"She told Drake's folks when he failed his math exam. He was grounded for, like, a month. You do _not_ do that to friends" I felt Derek relax after Harry said that.

"Dude! Even I've gotten over that" said Drake

"Yeah, so she accidentally let it slip, it's not her fault" said Aqua

"Well, it doesn't matter. She got all up in his cool-laid, and messed with his grill. You do _not_ mess with a man's grill; and you most defiantly do not go into his cool-laid"

Harry looked at all of our confused faces and sat down.

"A metaphor from Harry" Harry said.

We all sat in silence for a while, wondering what goes on in Harry's head-on second though, I don't want to know!

**What will happen? How will Sol affect the group? What **_**is**_** she? Will Harry go off the deep end? And what **_**does**_** go on in Harry's head? I want at least 300 reviews, for people to vote in my pole and I want ideas as to what Sol is. Come back next time for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Hey, guys! Again, sorry for not posting for a while. You must be thinking 'What the Heck' for the metaphor from Harry. I actually got that from the person I based him after. MUST READ: New pole on my profile. It has to do with a guest star in my story. You can have a TV star, me, any of the choices. And I also need ideas for what Sol is. Thanks for Reading. **


	26. A VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL

Hey guys! Great to be back. Here's a quick Valentine's day special. It will have NO effect on my story, it's just a special treat. Enjoy!

Me: Hey Cupid! Guess what

Cupid: I don't know, what?

Me: I don't own DP

Cupid: Ow, sorry.

Me: it's fine

***I walk away***

***Cupid gets hit with a poison arrow***

***Harry walks up with a straw***

Harry: Bull's-eye! Now I'm Cupid!

**CPOVWe were all in the kitchen, well, except for Harry. All the girls were sitting at the counter. Oh, did I mention that it was valentine's day? I kept looking over at Derek. Everyone had made all their valentine's, and we were all going to pass them out later today. He looked really nice today. That red shirt looks good on him.**

**I was in the middle of a conversation with Sol, the new girl, when Harry came in. Normally, I wouldn't really care, but today, he had on white shorts, a white shirt that said 'Cupids Replacement', white shoes, a bow and full quiver on his back, and, get this, HUGE white, feathery wings.**

**We all stared at him as he shouted, **

"**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"**

**He came behind the line of girls and, to much of the boys annoyance, gave all of us a kiss on the top of the head. First Lola, then me, then Sol, then Ice, then Spark, then Izzy, then Aqua, and then Tori. When he got to Cat, who was at the end of the line, he stood her up, dipped her down (like in a tango), then leaned down and gave her a kiss. When she was spun back up and sat back down, she started to giggle drunkenly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, so when he tried to step forward, he was held back. He started to pry her arms off, when he started to look from her to his arms, to her arms around his waist, and back again.**

"**Wait! Why am I trying to get her **_**off**_**" he almost yelled**

**He picked her up, took an arrow out of the quiver -instead of a point, it was a sponge, dipped in red paint, and in the shape of a heart- and stamped both of them on the cheek. He started towards the threshold, but then turned to us and said;**

"**By the way, throughout the day, I'm going to be shooting at you. This paint is mixed with love magic. Be ready" and with that, he walked out.**

**HPOV (later)**

**I looked around the corner and what do I see? I see ol' Lola and Draky. I keep watching them and from the looks of it, they're fighting about something. Muwahaha! I get my bow in place and get the arrow set up. I take shot and ended up hitting Drake in the neck with the end of the sponge. I fire again and hit Lola in the shoulder. They look at each other and, well, they start making out. I watch them for another few seconds then turn away gagging. One thing you never want to see; a vampire making out with a witch. **

**I slunk through the house, feeling a little like the Grinch on Christmas Eve. I started to hit people with arrows, watching -and occasionally gagging- as people fell victim to the love-magic.**

**It was sunset when I got outside. I was searching the perimeter for more victims when I spotted a very mismatched couple walking into the woods. '**_**Now this is more like it. I have to chase them down now' **_**Harry thought. He silently followed them and watched as they were unknowingly followed. They emerged into a small area with a creak. They both sat down and -with a little help from the quickly setting sun- he saw who they were. It was Chloe and Derek. Harry chuckled darkly to himself at this new discovery. **

**He quickly set up his bow in position and waited for the moment to come, which was right…about…NOW! He let both of the arrows go at the same time and watched as they hit they're targets.**

**I was practically bouncing with excitement at the reaction of this couple which has been a subject of my interest for the past month or so. I was watching for the next few minutes and watched as…nothing happened. I was utterly…flabbergasted. There really isn't a word for how I felt, so I chose this word because it's close enough and it sounds funny. **

**I started back to the house, a little mad and totally disappointed.**

**CPOV**

"**Wow, you're right. It was a good idea" I said as Derek told me that Harry was gone. **

"**Yeah, it was actually a really quick fix. It was really simple" he said feeling around his neck.**

"**Who would have known that you can stop love-magic by wrapping your neck in plastic wrap" I said as I took off the rest of my wrapping. **

**Derek was still trying to get himself untangled, so I decided to help him. I leaned towards him and started to slowly unwrap him from the mess he was making.**

"**Thanks" he said as I got the last of his plastic wrapping off.**

**We both started up at the moon, which had just stuck its head out.**

**I remembered something that I had to do. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a red heart with a picture of Derek and I in the middle.**

"**Happy Valentine's Day Derek" I said as I gave him his card.**

**He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink heart with a flat rose sticking out the middle with a red ribbon tying it together.**

"**Happy Valentine's Day Chloe. Oh, and that's a pressed flower. You can keep it for a few years and it won't decompose"**

**I looked at the flower and felt a warm feeling spreading through me. This had to be the prettiest flower I had every received. I looked back at Derek and gave him a hug. After a moments hesitation, he wrapped his arms around me.**

**I looked back at him and was just noticing that his face was getting closer. A moment later we were wrapped up in a soft, gentle, loving kiss.**

**We pulled back and I saw something on his neck. I put my finger to it and saw that it was red paint. I felt something trickle down my throat and when I saw what it was, it was also red paint. Well, doesn't matter, I already love him. **

"**I love you Derek"**

"**I love you Chloe"**

**We put our lips back together. This was defiantly the best Valentine's Day ever!**

**I hope you liked it. Sorry, I know it's short, but I'm usually not into this sort of stuff. Well, I want 300 reviews and for more people to vote in my pole. Bye. Happy Valentine's Day! **


	27. Livin la vida loca with loco's

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry for not updating for over a month! Well, I had one of the biggest blocks in history. Not to mention I had to read the Count of Monte Cristo (Really good book), do a few projects, and a few other things. Well, enough of this intro, chappie time!**

**By the way;**

**Harry's lines**

**Drake's lines**

_**Both**_

**Sol: Hey, great to be here**

**Me: Yeah, you are SO going to annoy Harry**

**Sol: That's the plan**

*****She walks away*****

**Me: wait! We still have to say that I don't own DP… Oh.**

DPOV"Hey, where are you going?" asked Harry

We all turned around to see what he was talking about. We saw Lola and Cat in really formal dresses and high heels. What the heck.

"Jury duty. Don't ask" said Lola

"We're going to be gone all day. Don't die" said Cat

"We're going to be without you for a _whole day_" whined Harry

"Yeah, sorry" said Cat

"Don't we at least get a goodbye kiss?" asked Drake. Harry shook his head in agreement.

Cat and Lola looked at each other then blew their mates an air kiss.

"Bye"

"See ya"

And they were out the door.

Harry and Drake were pouting.

"Don't worry, we don't need them" said Drake

"Yeah, we are perfectly capable of keeping our heads without them" agreed Harry.

I leaned over to Chloe and whispered in her ear,

"I give it ten minutes"

"Come on, they can't be that bad" she whispered back

***Five minutes later***

"Baby come back. You can blame it all-on-me" Drake and Harry were singing.

We were all looking at them wide-eyed.

"I was wrong" I said to Chloe

"They're worse then I thought. I wonder what they're going to be like in an hour"

I shuddered

***An hour later*** **(Pardon the bad Spanish)**

"Tu parentes es leche" said Drake **(Your parents are milk)**

"Que?" Said Harry **(What?)**

"Los pantelones es legumbres" yelled Drake**(Your pants are vegetables)**

"Mi casa es su casa" shouted Harry right back **(My house is your house)**

"At least let me keep my pants on!" yelled Drake

"You faggot" yelled Harry right back

Then they broke out into song.

"All the single ladies" said Harry

"All the single ladies" said Drake

"Now put your hands up" they both said

We were all silent as they danced and sang.

What will they be like in another half hour?

***Another half hour***

They were both engaged in a slap fight. Enough said.

***3:00***

**She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls****I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall (here we go!)**_**She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelightShe's got a new addiction for every day and nightShe'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rainShe'll make you live her crazy life**_**But she'll take away your pain**_**Like a bullet to your brainUpside inside outLivin la Vida locaShe'll push and pull you downLivin la Vida locaHer lips are devil redAnd her skin's the color mochaShe will wear you outLivin la Vida locaLivin la Vida locaLivin la Vida loca**_

**I woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotelShe took my heart and she took my moneyShe must have slipped me a sleeping pill****She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne And once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same**_**She'll make you go insaneUpside inside outLivin la Vida locaShe'll push and pull you downLivin la Vida locaHer lips are devil redAnd her skin's the color mochaShe will wear you outLivin la Vida locaLivin la Vida locaLivin la Vida locaUpside inside outLivin la Vida locaShe'll push and pull you downLivin la Vida locaLivin la vida locaShe'll push and pull you downLivin la vida locaHer lips are devil redAnd her skin's the of color mochaShe will wear you outLivin la Vida locaLivin la Vida locaLivin la Vida locaLivin la Vida loca**_

And then they past out.

We all just looked at them. We were wondering, 'What the heck'.

"That was gold!" said Sol

We all turned to her, to see her leaning next to a stack of books. She proceeded to lift them up to reveal a video camera.

"I'm going to _torcher_ them with this" she said as she covered it back up.

Harry and Drake woke back up and I shared a look with Chloe. I have not a clue as to if we will still be alive when this is over.

***Two hours later***

After a while longer, we all headed into the kitchen without Harry and Drake. The door opened and we looked over to see Lola and Cat step in.

"Whoo-hoo!" we all cheered.

They all looked at us weird, because of the cheering.

"I'm guessing Harry and Drake went crazy?" said Lola

"Yep" said Chloe

Cat put her hands together and said,

"Okay, let's go straighten this mess up"

We all followed them into the living room. Harry and Drake were playing break the pillar. When we came in, they looked at us. When they saw their mates, they got up, crossed the room, and were hugging their girls in less then five seconds, literally. Harry was hugging Cat, while Drake crashed his lips down on Lola's.

We left Cat trying to claw her way free, and Lola desperately trying to get air. We were all laughing. After a few minutes, it was just me and Chloe at the kitchen table.

"Well, this was one super freaky day" she said

"You got that right" I said

"It must be nice"

I looked at her

"What would be nice?" I asked

"Having someone to love, no matter what, that you would go crazy without" Was it just me or was it like she was trying to add a double meaning to those words?

"Yeah, someone to care for"

"Someone you're always able to go to"

"Someone you can count on for anything"

We were both whispering by now. I noticed that our faces were about three inches from each other. Was I honestly about to kiss her? My first kiss? Wow. I've never done this before, what if…

My mind went blank as our foreheads touched and I lifted my chin a little bit…

**What will happen? Will they actually kiss? Will my writers block ever go away? Why do I keep asking you these questions? I want at least 330 reviews and for people to vote in my brand new pole. Thank you and come back next time for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Hey people. I have a brand new pole, and it has to do with something that might change this entire story, so you need to do it. Plus, I NEED IDEAS. My mind is completely blank and I need ideas for the story. Oh, and by the way, I'm also a beta tester, so… yeah. Bye.**


	28. Finding out

**Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers. Here's the next chapter.**

**Milton: What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm writing the new chapter to My Prince Charming, nosey**

**Milton: Yes, well, I just read the last chapter and I must say, it stinks.**

**Me: oh, and why?**

**Milton: Well, you just left them there. Who leaves them there?**

**Me: It's called suspense and it keeps them coming back for more**

**Milton: You have no right to do it**

**Me: And you have no right to keep yelling at me**

**Milton: I'm your inner editor, I have every right. And besides, you don't own DP.**

**Me: Okay that's it**

*****I start looking around*****

**Me: Where'd I put that gun?**

*****Milton goes wide-eyed*****

**DPOV**

_My mind went blank as our foreheads touched and I lifted my chin a little bit…_

I closed my eyes and-

"Hey guys, have you seen-"

Chloe and I jumped apart and looked at Harry, who had just barged in.

He was looking at us with wide eyes. I was trying to kill him with my glare.

"Harry?" I looked over at Chloe. She was totally calm.

"Can I see you outside, please?" she asked

Harry looked scared.

"Uh, actually I have something-"

"Harry can I see you outside please" she said it in a way that was a total command.

He gulped and nodded.

She got up and walked outside with him following behind. As soon as they were out the door, everyone in the house ran into the kitchen and we pounced at the window. To our disappointment, they walked into the woods and out of our view.

"Aw" said Drake.

"Man, if it's like last time" said Flame

"Yeah, Harry's head is going to be ripped off" finished Aqua

"Wait, what?" I turned to them

Everyone looked away, guiltily.

"What happened?" I demanded

"Well, they were going to kiss anyway" said Lola

"Fine," said Aqua.

She explained everything from my transformation night that I didn't remember. By the end of it, I was totally out of it.

"I already kissed her?" I asked

"Yeah, well, more made out actually" said Drake

I sat back down on a chair. I couldn't believe this.

"Yeah, and we've been trying to get you guys together ever since" said Michael

"Wait, I thought you and her were together" I told him

"No, trust me. She's all for you"

"But I heard you two talking that one day"

He didn't understand for a moment, but then remembered.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah"

"Wait, what did you think we were talking about?"

I stayed silent, which was enough of an answer for him.

"I can see why you thought that. But no, we were talking about her coming with me back to my safe house for necro's. And by the way, she said no"

I let out a sigh of relief. I literally felt a heavy weight lift from my shoulders.

I was about to say something else, but I was cut off by a blood-curtailing scream from outside.

"Looks like Chloe got him" said Aqua, heading out the door with Flame.

**CPOV**I had Harry follow me inside the forest and then turned to him with a totally serene face on.

"Harry?"

"Yes" he sounded scared. Good.

"What did I tell you last time, if you ever did that again?"

"I don't know. It was cut off by curses and punches"

"Close enough"

My face slowly went from serene to mad to furious. I watched him get smaller under my yet unleashed anger.

"Okay, now Chloe-" he was cut off from me screaming and lunging. He screamed.

He made the mistake of turning and I knocked into him so hard that he fell. I rolled off his back and stood up. He scrambled up. I threw a punch at him and he caught it, but he bent over when I kicked him in the shin. I scooted around him and latched myself onto his back. I hung on to his hair by the roots and threw punches at him. He tried to throw me off and I bit him in the neck.

"Chloe!" screamed someone from behind me.

I didn't care who the hell it was. I just cared about killing this… Or maybe a least ripping his head off.

I felt someone grabbing me from my middle and someone trying to get my arm off of Harry. I held on tight and made sure that I drew blood from his neck.

Finally, They pried me off and held me struggling. I saw Flame slide between me and Harry and I could only guess that Aqua was the one holding me.

"Harry, run" said Flame

"With pleasure" said Harry

He screamed all the way back to the house.

"Chloe we need to tell you something" said Flame, coming in front of me.

"What" I snarled, struggling in Aqua's iron tight grip.

"Aqua let go of her for a second" he said

She let me go, like she knew what would happen. I tried to run but he gripped me by the shoulders and whispered in my ear a few words in a language I didn't know. I felt all of my fury and disappointment lift out of me.

"Better?" he asked

I nodded.

"Okay…well,"

**DPOV**

Harry came running back screaming. He ran up to the door, opened it, and walked in, all while screaming. Finally, Drake came over and slapped him to get him to shut up. He did. Then he slapped Drake.

"Okay, so what'd I miss?" Harry asked

We told him.

He laughed.

I punched him.

"What the hell! Dude, you're worse then your demonic girlfriend. All the half-demons in the room said, "Hey!"

"Sorry" he mumbled.

**What will happen next? Will Derek ever kiss Chloe? What will happen to Harry? And will I ever stop asking these questions? I want at least 345 reviews and for people to give me ideas. I need ideas. Thank you and come back next time for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Thank you for waiting. I have been really busy lately. Please check out my other stories that I am working on. Some of them will have the characters in here. Well, not Harry and Drake and Aqua, but the people that I based them on will be in another person in my other stories. If you can figure out which is which, I'll do something special with you in my story. Please PM me if you find one. Bye.**


	29. Finally, annoyance, and slip ups

**HELLO! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all the fans and a special shout out to Koolaid and everyone who helped influence this story (They just don't read fan fiction)! Hope you like it man, you only asked me to update about ten times! Oh, and just some more clarification; specials don't' apply to the story. Here you go.**

**Milton: You little freak.**

**Me: What?!**

**Milton: Why would you possible give a special shout out to him?**

**Me: You just don't like him because he told you to * shut up**

**Milton: Well, you don't own DP, just the characters that you made up, including Harry that's based after-**

*****I aim a gun at him***Me: Say another word and you're going to be decorating the walls**

*****Milton laughs nervously*****

**Milton: Well, I've always wanted to be an interior decorator**

**Me: That's not what I meant and you know it**

*****Milton gulps*****

**CPOV**

I slumped against a tree and took a moment to realize that Derek knows what happened that night.

"Chloe, are you okay?" asked Aqua

"Yeah, it's just…" I couldn't finish the sentence

"You expected more time?" Aqua put in, giving me a sad smile

I nodded.

"Well, at least now you can go straight up to him and kiss him" Said Flame

We turned to Flame and just stared at him. I looked away and said,

"You know…I'm just going to go…yeah"

And he left.

Aqua turned back to me,

"He loves you too"

I looked at her

"Really?"

"Well, he's already told you before hasn't he?"

"Except for the fact that he was practically drunk, he probably didn't even know what he was saying"

"In this case, he said the truth with out knowing it"

I smiled at her.

"Go. Make things right. And for the love of God, get together! Things would be so much better if you two were together. I could help you out with advise" she said.

"You?" I asked

"Hey, boys are boys, werewolves or not. And besides, once you lived as long as I have, you know things"

I smiled at her, and turned to leave. I was at the edge of the clearing when her words finally processed.

"As long as I have," I muttered, "How long _have_ you been around?"

I got no answer, and when I turned around, she was gone.

I shook my head, and started to walk back to the safe house. I entered through the front door, and to my surprise, Derek was there.

He turned to me and stood.

I closed the door and crossed over to him.

We looked at each other in the eyes. He was the one that broke the silence.

"Chloe?"

I gulped.

"Yes?"

"Did that night really happen?"

There was a slight pause before I answered.

"Yes"

He closed eyes. Was it just me, or did it seem like his face had just brightened, lightened.

He finally opened his eyes and asked a question that knocked me off my rocker,

"Now, where were we? Right before we were so rudely interrupted?"

I looked at him, deep in his eyes.

"Well, I believe your face was approximately here"

I brought his face down a half-inch from mine, so that all we had to do was tilt our chins a little.

"And we were about to…"

I trailed off as he finished the distance and I had my first _actual_ kiss. Unlike the one before, it was sweet. We kissed for another minute, before we broke apart.

We just stood there, my hands around his neck, and his at my waist, staring into each other's eyes.

"Chloe?" he whispered

"Yeah" I said, just as low

"I love you"

"I love you too" I didn't hesitate a bit, and didn't waver either.

He broke out into the most beautiful grin I had ever seen.

"Well then…"

He leaned in again and kissed me again, I little deeper, but still not pushing me. It was perfect.

Suddenly there was cheering worthy for the Stanley Cup. We broke apart and watched as all the inhabitants of the safe house ran into the room and gave us hugs.

We were picked up and set onto the coffee table, so that everyone could see us. Harry jumped onto the couch and shouted,

"HERE'S TO THE NEW AND WELL BELOVED COUPLE OF THE MISFIT SAFE HOUSE!"

There was a lot more cheering. Next Aqua jumped up onto the couch and said,

"Well, it's been long enough. We all know that we've been waiting for this and now this great occasion is finally upon us. This is a rare moment indeed"

There were a few yells of approval.

"What is so big about us getting together?" I asked

"It's not the fact that you're boyfriend and girlfriend, Chloe" said Harry.

"It's the fact that Derek has found his mate and you've excepted! Haven't you?" she asked.

The entire room fell silent and all eyes were on me. I looked at Derek and there was only one thought in my mind,

"Heck, yeah I do!" I said with all the enthusiasm I could muster, which wasn't that hard.

There was another round of cheering and the entire safe house partied the rest of the night away… well, until Andrew said we had to go to bed.

***Still CPOV, the next morning***

I woke up early the next morning, feeling like I was queen of the world.

I got up and went to the bathroom and changed. I went down to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway to find Drake, Derek, and Michael looking through the crack in the door. I crept up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. They whipped around to see me.

Drake help a figure up to his lips and Derek put an arm around me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I gave him one on his cheek.

I looked at Michael.

_What's happening?_

_Harry and Sol are fighting. It's hilarious!_ he answered.

I joined them in spying on the two and what I saw next was really funny.

**HPOV**

"WOMAN!" I yelled at her

"Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium…"

And she kept going.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…_

I took my two fingers, stuck them into her face, and jabbed them in her side.

"AH," she looked at me and narrowed her eyes, "You evil little monkey"

"Oo-oo-ah-ah" I said like a monkey and proceeded to fake-scratch my pits.

"Could you be any more of a gremlin?" she asked

"I don't know. Maybe if I turned like this"

I proceeded to turn away from her, and tilt my butt towards her direction. Her mouth dropped open.

"You little…"

"What?" I tried to get it out of her

"Meow, meow, meow, meow-meow, meow, meow, meow" she said

"AH" I covered my ears.

I've hated that cat food commercial since I saw it six times in one hour, when I was watching TV, and it got stuck in my head.

"Shut up" I told her

"No" she said

"Oh go kiss Lava boy"

Her mouth dropped open. Again.

"How dare you" her face was turning red

"Oh, yeah. I went there" I did that snap thing that girls do a lot, then added, "Redskin"

She turned redder.

"Oh, go marry my sister" she snapped back

"No thank you. I'm getting married to Cat thank you very much" I said back, crossing my arms.

"WHAT" shrieked someone from behind me.

I turned to see a very shocked Cat standing by the door, which held Chloe, Drake, Derek, and Michael, all about to burst with laughter.

I looked back at Cat.

"Oh, no…I didn't mean…"

She remained still.

"Oh shit" I muttered

**What will happen? Will Harry live? What is in store for Derek and Chloe now? And will I ever get a less annoying way of asking these questions? I want at lease 380 reviews and for people to vote in my new pole. I love you all. come back for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**


	30. Harry Proposes

**Hello all people of Earth, Mars, and Atlantis! Glad you could make it back to read the next chapter. This is dedicated to all people who love Harry (Which is, like, everyone! ;)) so here's the next chapter.**

**Milton: Prism, I just got a letter**

**Me: I know you did. You pulled through my ear.**

**Milton: Yeah, it's from Bilton, my cousin**

*****I groan at the name of his fat, short, annoying, and extreme ADHD cousin who won't stop calling me Cha-Cha*****

**Milton: He said that he lost his sixth girlfriend this week, he won a hot dog eating contest, and that he is thinking of coming over**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Milton: Well, he says that he probably won't, considering all the work he would have to go through.**

**Me: good**

**Milton: Oh, and he finishes the letter by saying 'Oh, and tell Cha-Cha that she doesn't own DP and that I'm still available if she wants to go out with me' **

**Me: Milton, I think I just found someone I hate more than you right now**

**Milton: What! That jerk. That was MY title**

**HPOV**

She was just staring at me.

"Uh, Cat?" I asked

She finally unfroze, came over, twisted my ear, and pulled me up.

"OW" I yelled

She pulled me towards her room.

**CPOV**

We all watched as Harry was pulled out of the room and we all 'OOOHHH'ed at it when we heard the door slam. We rushed up the stairs and waited outside Cats' door. Drake and Derek put their ears against the door, but they couldn't hear anything.

"Dang, why did Andrew have to sound proof all the doors?" Drake asked

"Because every time I had a girl on the line, you would always make fun of me because of what I said, and then you said it was unfair that I got a sound proof room, and I had to give everyone one. If you remember correctly, you were the one to say it in the first place Drake" said Andrew as he was walking down the hallway.

Drake glared after him.

After waiting a few minutes- and being joined by Simon, Tori, Lola, and the twins- the door opened and out came Cat and Harry.

**HPOV**

She pulled me up into her room, shoved me on the bed, stalked back over to the door, and locked it. Then she turned around with her arms crossed and said,

"Well?"

I stared at her.

"Well, what?"

"Well, are you proposing or not?"

My mind was processing two things; the first thing was what she just said. The other thing was the choice of either getting cut up to little pieces from her claws or going with this and not getting clawed. I chose the later to see where this would go.

"Yes" I said uncertainly

She pounced and I yelped. I covered my head with my arms and waited for her claws to slice me, but instead, I felt her arms snake around my waist and her head on my chest. I opened my eyes to see her hugging me. What. The. ****.

"I can't believe that you're actually asking me" she said, with her eyes closed

"Yeah babe, I'd do anything for you"

"So" she turned her head towards me, "Where's the ring?"

I blinked. Ring… It was at that moment that my brain had just processed what was happening. I mentally kicked, slapped, threw off a cliff and maimed myself. I also gave Simon a hug.

I HAD JUST FRIKEN PROPOSED! I'm going to get married at 16! And now she wanted a ring…oh shit.

"Ring, oh let's see where I put it"

I made it look like I was searching for a wedding band; I was really searching for something in place of one till I could get one. I shoved my hand deep into my pockets and searched for something. I pulled out a grape ring pop.

_That's were it went_ I thought

I looked at Cat. Close enough.

I got down on one knee and slipped it onto her fourth finger.

"Until I actually have it"

She squealed and hugged me again. I was on the verge of tears.

She pulled me up and to the door. When she opened it, Chloe, Derek, Drake, Simon, Tori, Lola, and the twins were waiting outside.

She ran past them and made a beeline for downstairs yelled for everyone in doing so. When everyone was there she jumped up on the coffee table and said clearly,

"Harry and I are getting married"

Everyone just stared ahead in shock. There were a few jaws dropping, some people's eyes were practically coming out of their heads. Although there was one reaction that topped the rest.

After a few seconds Aqua burst out laughing, doubling over with her hysterics.

"Okay…you…win" she said between her laughing.

She pulled twenty bucks out of her pocket, pushed her way through everyone and gave Cat the money.

"What's that for?" I asked

"Cat and I made a bet that she would actually pretend to be getting married when you were so stupid as to get your self into this situation" said Aqua

A spark went off in my brain.

"Wait. So I was just punked?" I asked

They both nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to actually get married Harry. I still love you though" Said Cat giving me back the ring.

As a response, I yelled

"Woo-hoo! Bachelorhood baby!" Threw my hands in the air and fell backwards off the table.

Everyone laughed.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. A dot. A red dot. An ugly red dot. Sol.

I got up, and whispered something in Cats' ear. She nodded. I picked her up off the table and set her down. I turned to Sol.

"You" I said, pointing my finger at her.

I went over, picked her up, and set her on the coffee table. I got on there too.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, annoyed

Mwahahahahaha!

I got down on one knee and held out the ring to her.

Her jaw dropped.

"Heck no!" she said

"I don't care" I said

I shoved the ring pop onto her fourth finger, got up, spun her around, dipped her, and my face was a mere inch from hers when I stopped.

"Syke" I whispered, and then said it louder.

I then let my hand out from behind her back and watched as she fell to the floor.

Everyone laughed.

She got up from the floor, brushed herself off and started to sing.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium…"

"You just never learn do you? You NERD!" I yelled

She kept singing all the elements in order. I threw a book at her head. She dodged and kept singing.

"Okay that's it!" I said.

I took my first two fingers and shoved them into her side

"OW" she said while laughing.

She kept singing.

I took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to it" I said

I spread my arms out and said

"HUG TIME"

She stopped and ran, while screaming.

I ran after her and gave her a big hug and hoped to God that it was enough for her to stop. If it wasn't…I would have to go to plan G…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**What will Sol do? What is plan G? What is next for the Misfit Safe Houses' love history? Will Bilton come? And why do I keep asking these questions in such a retarded fashion? I want 400 reviews. Thank you and come back for the next chapter of My Prince Charming.**


	31. Blood and Chocolate

**HOLA PEOPLES! Great to be back. I just had to take a little vacation to catch up with regular life and to get back to Chloe/Derek. If you didn't notice, it was turning into a Harry story. So sorry. This chapter is dedicated to Greekfreak11. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:**

*****The phone starts to ring and I pick up*****

**Me: Hello**

**Other person: Cha-cha?**

**Me: Bilton!**

**Bilton: Cha-cha! Long time no hear!**

**Me: I'm hanging up**

**Bilton: No! I still need to talk to you. You don't own DP**

**Me: I'm defiantly hanging up**

**Bilton: You know if you're still looking for Mr. Right-**

*****I hang up*****

*****the phone rings again*****

**Me: Hello**

**Bilton: Cha-cha-**

*****I hang up*****

*****The phone rings **_**again**_*******

**Me: STOP CALLING**

**Other person: excuse me?**

**Me: Oh! Hi mom! **

**CPOV**It was about noon and we were all sitting in the kitchen. Something was wrong…very wrong…

"Hey! Where's Harry?" Asked Tori

That's it! It's quiet!

"I have no freaking clue" said Drake

"Well, where do you suppose he is?" asked Simon

"Who cares? It's quiet and we may have some time to ourselves without a psychopath breathing down our neck" said Derek, looking at me

"As in…"

"We can talk and have fun without a … him interrupting us" he responded.

I think I get what he was referring to.

"Hey Derek…can you come with me? I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure" obviously getting my implication

"Guys" said Tori, "Everyone knows you're going to go and make out, just say it!"

We all stared at her. She seemed grumpy.

"What's up?" asked Lola

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" she grumbled

I'm going to talk to her later. Right now…

Derek and I got up and walked into the living room and faced each other. Suddenly, our lips were locked and I couldn't care less if someone walked in.

"HEY GUYS!" someone screamed

On second thought…

We slowly turned our heads to glare at the person interrupting us.

There was Harry in all of his evil, annoying glory. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"_What_ do you want Harry?" I asked Harry with all the venom I could muster.

"I just had some-"

"What's wrong?" asked Drake

"I'm just HAPPY!" shouted Harry then took off running.

"What's wrong with him, other than the obvious?" asked Derek

"Either he's on drugs or taking steroids… hey! Get out of my cabinet!" and Drake took off after Harry.

Derek and I look at each other.

"He's on steroids?" Derek asked me

"Maybe they're special vampire steroids for his teeth" I said

Derek smiled at me.

"Ah Chloe, always giving people the benefit of the doubt"

I smiled, blushing. I look back up at him and lift up my chin and our lips are together again in a sweet kiss.

We come apart to get air and Derek looks over my shoulder. I turn to see Aqua waiting patiently by the door.

"Hey guys, you want to make some milkshakes?"

I shrugged and walked over to Aqua. I look behind me to see Derek looking at me in an incredulous expression on his face, and maybe a little disappointment.

"You coming?" I asked him

He tilted his head to the side. I waved him toward me and wink.

I don't even look back to see if he's coming. I know he is. I'm swinging my hips a little. Aqua looks at me from the corner of her eye. I smirk. She chuckles and says,

"Nice. I might teach you a few tricks, but it looks like you know most of them"

We go over to the blender and Aqua already has a few ingredients ready.

"What are we making?" I asked

"Fruit smoothies first, then we go into special coffee house mixes, then we finish out the night by cracking out the classic triple threat; strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate"

"Nice. I'm going to go help Drake track down Harry. Believe me, I need to talk to him. I'll send in Lola and Cat to take my place. They're probably better at cooking anyway" Derek leaned down and kissed me before he left.

"Hm"

I looked at Aqua.

"What?"

"You two are just so cute together"

"Thanks, you and Flame seem pretty good together too"

She was chopping up some fruit then, but I saw her eyes dull a little.

"What's up"

"Nothing"

"I thought you two were inseparable"

Aqua laughed

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe…Some relationships…there's a saying that basically sums up Flame and me's relationship"

"And it is…"

She put down the knife, turned to me, smiled and said,

"The best glimpse of heaven, is on the way to hell"

"Isn't that the truth sister"

We turned to see Cat and Lola coming into the kitchen.

"So what are we making?" asked Lola, leaning on the counter

"Fruit smoothies" I answered

"Nice" Cat said while growing claws. She threw an apple into the air and sliced it threw.

'You kinda needed to peel it Cat" said Aqua

"This" she said while holding up the apple slices, "Is a snack. Now I'm going to help make fruit cocktails"

"Smoothies" I said

"Cocktails, smoothies, whatever"

She picked up an orange and started peeling it off with a nail.

"I am so making a pomegranate smoothie" said Aqua

"Pomegranate?" I asked

"Yeah. Hard, delicious, fruit of the underworld and all that jazz. It's good for your skin and hair and it's good. What could go wrong?"

"Dun dun dun" said someone from somewhere and then there was music that means something bad will happen

We all looked at each other and started with the smoothies.

We were all laughing and at one point started throwing grapes at each other. Sol, the twins, Tori, and Izzy all came in and worked on the smoothies with us. We sort of came up with a system of some sorts. Since we had so many people helping out, we had Lola poof up more blenders and ingredients. Aqua and Chill were making ice and stuff like that, Cat and Izzy were peeling fruits and so on and so forth. The puppets also came in. They didn't want to help us with the smoothies so we put them in charge of entertaining us. They left, then came back with a radio and a few CD's. They set it up, then some upbeat music started playing. Then we heard what they were saying…they were singing in SPANISH!

"MUMBA!" They shouted

They grabbed Tori and the twins and jumped either on the kitchen table or the counter. They started dancing the mamba as Pintame by Elvis Crespo started playing. Tori didn't seem to want to do this, but after a minute she started dancing. The puppets danced with all the girls until all that was left was Aqua, Cat, and me. I jumped up on the counter with Lane and started dancing. Might I say that dancing on a counter is very hard, but very, _very _fun.

The song stopped after a few minutes, leaving us all breathless and laughing. We all jumped down from the table/counter and stopped when we saw who was at the door. Derek, Harry, Flame, Michael, and Drake were staring in from the door.

"Hey guys" said Aqua, breathless

They just stared in from the door. Well, at least most of them did, Harry just had to open his mouth.

"How dare you TOUCH MY MATE"

He stalked up to Will, who was the one dancing with Cat.

"You touch my mate again, and you will get a knock in the head that will knock you into the middle of last week. And that's not even how you dance the marimba! Fool, check this-turn the music back on"

He grabbed Cat as Suavamente by Elvis Crespo started playing. When everyone heard the music, everyone got a partner, except Sol, which was kind of sad. I felt bad for her. Derek came over and whispered in my ear,

"Harry's right. If that pervert touches you again, I'm going to…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Don't worry. I love you. I was just dancing with him. Loosen up"

"Fine," he said, surprising me, "I'll say the same thing when I dance with another girl"

"It's different" I said, growling a little

"It's really not" he said, smirking

"Fine. Then it's not. It's just a dance. I don't care" I said calmly, although I was a swarm of angry hornets on the inside.

"So you won't be mad if I do this"

I didn't even get to ask what, because he let go of me and asked Sol to dance. I didn't have the chance to spout fire like Disney's Hercules' Hades either; because I was swept away dancing. I was being twisted around and dancing with Flame. Aqua was doing something on the kitchen counter. Well, I was dancing when Flame whispered in my ear,

"Derek is a strange one indeed. He's the first werewolf that I have met that would be able to do this-besides Harry"

I laughed.

"Serves you right though. You girls really shouldn't have been dancing with them. You have no idea how filthy there minds can be"

"How do you know?" I was surprised by the fact that he would know, and a little frightened of the answer.

I was being twirled around and around and around and when I stopped I was against a solid chest for a moment before going back to the dance. I knew instantly that this wasn't Flame, because it was at about the height of my shoulder, and the hands were much to soft to be the warriors weathered hands.

I looked up to see Derek smirking down at me.

"Miss me?" I asked

He chuckled.

"You have no idea. Although I did better then what I thought I would do"

I smiled up at him, and we continued to dance Latin American dances (Which Are AWESOME) until Harry got Sol and he spun her so much that she lost her balance drastically and fell into the blender. When she hit it, it turned on and smoothie/milkshake splattered all over the kitchen in a gigantic wave that covered everyone and everything. Everything was brown with little bits of red.

Sot fell to the floor in an unconscious lump.

"SOL" shouted Flame and rushed over to his sister.

"Well, that was the highlight of the day. I got Sol to shut up and got covered in delisious milkshake smoothie stuff. Say what was this flavor?" Harry asked

We all stared at him for a few long moments.

"You jerk" said Flame

"You monkey butt" said Aqua

"You smoothie murderer! That one was mine!" said Drake

"What flavor was it?" asked Harry again

"It was chocolate with a little blood" said Drake

Harry spit out what he had licked. I tried a little. It wasn't half bad.

"Pretty good"

"Thank you" said Drake

"Hey," said Aqua, "Blood and Chocolate"

We all started laughing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" screamed a voice from behind us.

We all whirl around to see Andrew starting at us in complete an total disbelief. Behind him were three people in suits. They were staring at us in disgust, horror, and a little awe.

"Yo, Andrew. Who the hell are they?" asked Harry

"These, Harry, are the leaders of the experiment safe housing people. They are the leaders of this society"

We were all shocked silent. If they control all of this, we're in trouble. Because, right now, nothing was in our ball court. There were somewhere between ten and twenty supernaturals, in a kitchen covered in blood and chocolate, all of us dancing around with it, with Latin American music in the background, and an unconscious girl in a heap on the counter.

I could only think of one thing, but apparently Harry was thinking the same thing, because he vocalized my thought.

"_Shit_"

**What will happen? Will this be the end of the Misfit Safe House? What will happen to Derek and Chloe? And is this story close to finishing up? I want 415 reviews to update. Tune in next time for the next installment of My Prince Charming. **


	32. Going Home?

**Hey peoples. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **

**RStar: What! You still don't own DP?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**CPOV**

We all were frozen as the people scrutinized us. Their eyes darted everywhere, watching everyone. For people that wanted to help kids, they didn't look that friendly.

"Well, Andrew, you've sure got a lot of kids to handle" said a woman

"Yes, but I know which one's I can trust and the others I've got a collar" said Andrew

"Yeah, the last time he put one on me, it itched. I sent you guys a complaint and you never did anything!" said Harry

They all glared at Harry.

"How long has everyone been here?" asked a man, he had a black goat-T

"I don't really know, but they have all been here for a bit, but the last one to come was Sol, and she has been here about two weeks" said Andrew

"Which is Sol?" asked the other man, he had white hair

"She's the one that's unconscious" I said, pointing to her

"Wait, isn't she the one that's all over the news, the one that has a half-million on her head?" asked the woman, leaning forward

"Yes, but she's been well hidden" said Andrew

"Which are the trouble makers?" asked the guy with white hair

"Drake, Harry, sometimes Flame, Simon gets into trouble but doesn't cause it, the puppets, the twins-"

"Which is the worst?" asked the goat-T guy

"Harry" Andrew answered immediately

"That's me!" shouted Harry thrusting his hand upward

"Ah, the big-mouthed werewolf" said the woman

"That was somewhat creature-ist" said Harry

The woman snapped her fingers.

"If that was supposed to be a silence spell, it's not going to work. The amount of times Lola and Andrew have put it on me, I'm impervious to it" said Harry proudly

The woman glared at him; he smiled back at her.

"Andrew can you tell us who each one is, and do it by type" said the white-haired man

"Okay. This is Harry and Derek, our werewolves. Drake is our vampire. Our witches are Lola and Tori, with Simon as our sorcerer. Cat is our shape shifter. Chloe is our Necromancer"

The woman seemed to sit up straighter.

"Although, Sylvia, you of course know Michael. And everyone else is a half-demon, I think"

If he got something wrong, no one said anything.

"Andrew, how many kids are there?" asked the white-haired guy

"Somewhere around twenty" he answered

"With one person watching them all?" asked the woman

"Yes" said Andrew

"Can we please talk to you? Alone?" asked the goat-T guy

"Of course" said Andrew

He glared at all of us, and we all left.

"And don't even try to eavesdrop, we will prevent it" said the woman, over her shoulder.

A few of us sighed.

We all headed upstairs, and to our own rooms. Most of us.

Tori and I headed into my room.

"This sucks" she said as she jumped onto my bed.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"I wonder what they're going to do" She said

_Mind if I come in?_

_Fine._

Michael came in and leaned on the wall

"Ever heard of asking permission?" Tori asked

"I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes he did"

She turned to me.

I shrugged.

"I bet that Harry will leave" he said

"Are you kidding? They may try, but there's no way he will" said Tori

"Sylvia can be very persuasive" said Michael

"What does she do?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough" he said

I made a confused face.

"She's the head of the necromancer house," he explained, "At some point they'll send me back there, and you'll have to come. No one to practice with"

"I would have Derek" I mumbled

"But he's not a necro" he said

"SO? He was the one that helped me talk to the ghosts at Lyle House. He helped me summon the spirits in the woods the day we met Andrew. Oh! And he helped me release the spirit from that homeless guy in the abandoned building. Protected me from it too. Remember that Tori?"

She shuddered.

"Yes, he helped you. He was there for you. But he can't teach you. He can't relate to you. Derek is awesome, he's my friend and if I had it my way, I would leave you with him, but the rules are that you have to go where your kind are to learn until such a time that you are a full grown and stable. Believe me, I'm the best one at the house and I'm able to teach other necro's too, but I still have to go through the lessons" He told me, ranting.

It seemed as if he would say more, but he tilted his head to the side and was silent for a moment.

"They want us to come downstairs, and bring Harry while we're at it" he said

"'Kay, I' coming" said Tori, getting up

"No, just Chloe and me" he said

"Sylvia?" I asked

He nodded.

"Why didn't she ask me?" I wondered

"She doesn't know you and it's rude to intrude into someone's mind that you do not know without permission" he cracked a smile

I laughed while Tori was clueless. She still didn't know about the mind connection thing.

We walked out of the room, Tori heading to Lola's room, Michael and I heading for Harry's.

We knocked on his door and was answered by a poor impression of an old lady's voice.

"I'm sorry, but Harry's dead. Please leave a message after the beep…BEEP!"

"You're not honestly going to play that trick on two necromancers are you?" asked Michael

The door flung open and Harry looked out.

"Yeah" he asked

"They want us downstairs" I said

"You make me do an impression of an old lady for that?"

We glared at him. He rolled his eyes and followed us.

Once we got downstairs in the kitchen, we were greeted by all the elders.

"Please sit guys" said Andrew

We all sat.

"We have all been talking and came to the conclusion that some of you may be leaving this safe house" said the woman, Sylvia

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys. I'll go pack my bags" said Harry, getting up

"Wait Harry" said the goat-T guy

"Wait. I'm not being sent to Siberia?" asked Harry, disbelieving

"We never said that, we just want you to sit down" said the white haired guy

Harry complied.

"There will be quite a few of you going. One of you will be Michael. We believe it is time we sent you back. No offence" said Andrew

"None taken. Truth be told, I kind of missed it there. There's just that charm that the black floors have" said Michael

"Black floors?" I asked

"It looks really nice in the house. Trust me" said Michael

"And we are debating weither or not to send you too Chloe" said Andrew

"But you can't separate Derek, Simon, Tori, and me. We've been through all of this together"

"Yes, well, that's why we're still debating on that. Don't forget, we are still wondering who we're sending away and when. You seemed to be doing fine without another necromancer, so we're still deciding"

"Okay, wait, am I voted off the island or not?" asked Harry

"You've are one of the one's that have been here the longest-" said Andrew

"I have been here the longest. If you remember, when I saw the house I shouted 'FIRST ONE TO THE HOUSE IS THE KING OF THE LAND', took your keys, shoved Drake to the ground and made it to the house first. That is how I came to be king of the safe house" said Harry

We all just stared at him for a few minutes before Andrew cleared his throat and continued speaking,

"THE longest one that has been here and we're wondering if we should just keep you and your group here, because it's been your home the longest"

"Okay, why not tell everyone this" asked Harry

"We thought that is was best to tell everyone this news in small groups then tell everyone and watch chaos erupt. You all will be leaving at different times. Sorry" said Sylvia

We all sat there for a few more minutes. We're about to loose some of our friends. Our family. Then I thought something that almost set me crying.

_I might loose Derek._

**What will happen? Will Chloe loose Derek? Will Harry be voted off the island and sent to Siberia? And worst of all; will My Prince Charming stop soon? I want at least 445 reviews. Come back for the next-or last- chapter of My Prince Charming.**

**Sorry, but My Prince Charming is coming to a close soon. I can't keep adding on to this. The plot must go on and the challenges must come back and the sense of terror must fade back in. Although there will be a few more chapters to go. Thank You.**


	33. ALERT

**ALERT! NEED TO READ!**

**Okay, so many people don't want the story to end so I'm offering a choice. **

**I will post a poll with different options concerning the story, saying what choices you have for elongating the story. Your choice. I will close the poll after there is a definite winner or if it goes on too long.**

**Choices: **

**1) just write the last two or three chapters. There are only going to be a few more chapters and if you just want to get to the end.**

**2) Write a few lost chapters before I finish the last chapters. This will give me a little more time to write the chapters and you will get to see some "lost chapters" that I wanted to do but never got to do. You will get a little more drama and an intermission before the final chapters. **

**3) PM me an idea. If you have a different idea click this and PM me your idea. I may use it.**

**The future of the story depends on you. I can't proceed or post until I close this poll. Thank you.**


	34. Extremly late HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

**Hey! Thanks for reading and voting and reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Tune to the bottom for the apology.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bilton: Cha-cha. Hurry up! People are waiting.**

**Me: I'm going as fast as I can. Major plot bunny.**

**Bilton: No one cares.**

*****I press a red button and Bilton almost falls through, but he grabs hold of the edge and with his last effort, says this before he falls into oblivion*****

**Bilton: You don't own DP…..**

**DPOV**

Simon, Tori, Chloe, and I were all in the living room watching something.

"Why are we watching this?" asked Tori, sounding totally bored

"I have no idea" said Chloe, sounding exactly the same

"But seriously, why are we watching SpongeBob?" asked Tori

"Because the clicker is broken" said Simon

"Why doesn't someone get up and change the channel, or go get some batteries" I said

"I'm not" said Chloe

"Simon, go get some" said Tori

"I don't wanna" said Simon, leaning his head on the back of his chair

"Well, I'm not" I said

So there we sat, all watching Patrick and Spongebob, because the TV was broken. Absolutely tragic. Then the worse tragedy in the world came in.

"Cool! Spongebob" said Harry

He walked over to the couch that Chloe and I were on, and sat on Chloe and propped is god-awful feet on me."Do you mind!" I said

"Actually, no, thank you" he said

"Ha!" he said, "I love this episode. Penguins of Madagascar comes on next. It's the entire reason why whenever the remote goes out, I make sure it's on this channel"

Chloe and I turned and looked at each other. Then we pushed Harry off and onto the floor.

"Unnecessary use of violence!"

I snorted.

"Hey guys, Halloweens coming up!"

We turned to see Aqua in the doorway.

"Do you not see me on the floor?" asked Harry, not bothering to get up.

"Yeah"

He turned his head to shoot her an evil eye.

"Okay, so what's so great about Halloween, again? It's not like we can go anywhere" said Tori.

"We're going to have a party with the entire house!" said Aqua

"WA-HOO! PARTY! The Harry likes" shouted Harry from the floor. Still.

"We don't have any costumes" said Chloe

"Which reminds me why everyone will be here in a minute"

Within the next few minutes everyone was in the room and waiting for Aqua to get on with it. Harry was still on the floor.

"Okay, everyone, listen" said Aqua, "This is how we are going to get our Halloween costumes this year. You're going to pick a piece of paper out of this hat and it will say what costume you get. No switches, swaps, or redoes"

"Okay, whatever" said Harry, "Hit me"

Sol walked over and Irish-step-dance-kicked him in the head

"OW!" yelled Harry, "Not you! Her! And not kicked. Hit. And Hit as in; Give me the damn hat!"

Aqua just stepped beside Sol and lowered the hat to Harry's level. He stuck his hand in the hat, read the paper, and said,

"What. The. Hell"

"Who's next?" asked Aqua

Chloe walked up and got her slip. She stared blankly at it for a few seconds and shrugged.

Everyone else went and got their's. The most memorable was Drake who screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOO….." when he got his.

"And the last ones go to," Aqua turned to me

"Derek and me. Go ahead Derek"

I reached in and grabbed a paper. I didn't bother to look at it.

"Due to my awesomeness," she polished her nails on her shirt and had a smug grin on her face, "Your costumes are now waiting in your bedrooms for you. It will also say if you have any people that will be in the same type of costume as you, and that person will be the only person you can discuss this with. Meeting augured."

Once everyone was gone, I finally looked at my piece of paper.

I gave it my signature glare and said,

"You have got to be kidding me."

**APOV**

I walked downstairs, looking at the cobwebs and special, flickering light bulbs, just drinking in the Halloween day. Walking downstairs, I looked at myself in a mirror, admiring the Mother Nature costume. It was flowing plum purple and gold silk-like material. I had big hoops in my ears and had green swirls painted on my face and body. I looked good. Now to see everyone else.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped myself from bursting out in a Joker-worthy laugh-fit.

"Good morning Sweeny Todd" I said to Michael.

He gave me a glare that made him look almost like Johnny Depp. His hair was everywhere and had a white streak coming from it. He was messing with one of the silver barber knifes that came with the costume.

"You evil little wood sprite" he said

"Who are you, because Michael would have given a much better comeback"

I moved towards the fridge.

"Yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night and I really don't think you're worth a good comeback."

"And Harry is?" I asked

"Point taken"

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

He cracked a smile.

"In the other room"

I walked over to the connecting door with Michael following. I literally stopped dead when I walked into the other room and started laughing. Hard.

Lola was dressed as an Egyptian snake charmer. She had drawn scales on herself. And looked like a genie. And her hair was in a princess hair dome thing.

It's just funny.

Cat was Little Bow Peep. She looked ridicules and an utter spoof of a Sheppard girl.

Chloe and the twins were in fairy costumes. Chloe's was black and hot pink with a little skull on the corner of her skirt and a bone necklace and earrings. Spark had a red, sparkly costume and had little flames drawn on her. Ice's costume was basically Sparks, but blue and white and her lips were blue.

Tori was the Wicked Witch of the West.

Simon was a flying monkey.

The puppets and Izzy were hippies.

Flame was a caveman.

And Drake was-was-

I pointed at him and laughed like a banshee.

"Shut up" he mumbled

"You're freaking Edward Cullen!" I laughed.

He glared at me, his face moving, making the glitter on his face sparkle.

We all burst out laughing.

"Hey, guys what's so funny?"

Turning I said,

"Drake's Ed-"

My eyes widened when I saw what Harry was.

In front of me was a giant blue-green peacock!

"Well, we all knew he was a gay vampire didn't we? I mean it's not that much of a shock and why are you staring at me like that?"

He said it so seriously that it was clear that he didn't know what was so-so- help me out here, I'm at a loss for words.

"You're a rainbow Thanksgiving bird-feast"

"I am a peacock. NOT A DODO-BIRD!"

"You're still a huge, beaked joke, you know that right?"

"Says the Mother Nature who had a nature group lead a rally against her!"

My jaw dropped in indignation, while he stuck out his tongue and waggled his eyebrows.

"That was pretty low man"

We looked behind the peacock-man and saw Judge Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney version). Or at least, a younger version. Includes a sword, funny hat with feather, and rings. Don't direct glare at younger children. Esmeralda not included.

Haha.

I'm funny.

"Wow Derek! You pull off the glare perfectly" said Harry

Derek slowly turned his head and glared at Harry, while saying,

"Go. Away. You. Stupid. Pigeon"

"Well, I never!"

Harry turned on his heel and when he spun around, we all saw a giant fan attached to his rear. When he stopped spinning, the momentum caused the fan to open. And low and behold, the fan opened to an array of giant colorful feathers that was his tail. Half of it anyway. The right side stayed up. So Harry swung his hip and the rest of the tail fell.

Harry then raised his nose and stalked away, his dramatic steps went on in front of the other.

When Harry left, Cat yelled in horror,

"My God! I'm in love with an idiot!"

Oh my.

(3rd person POV)

So the party went on and it was insane. Several piñatas were smashed, including one with melted caramel on the inside, so everyone was covered in melted deliciousness. But everyone seemed to be loosing all control and there were a few couples making out and a few others completely passed out seemingly from too much dancing or punch… oh no.

Chloe's POV

I was dancing with the other 'pixies' when the world started spinning. I felt myself stumbling and then I fell into something hard. I looked up to see I knocked into Derek.

We looked at each other for a few seconds then went outside.

"I like your costume" I told him

"Thanks. Too bad I don't have an Esmeralda"

"Are you forgetting that she totally rejects you through the whole movie?""Since when is anything in this forsaken house straight?"

I nodded.

I feel a bit light headed.

Whatever.

"So you're looking for an Esmeralda?" I asked

"Yep"

My hand started tiptoeing over to his hand.

"Maybe…"

My hand covered as much of his hand as it could.

"…I could…"

I leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"…be your Esmeralda…"

He looked over and sung softly,

_**Hellfire, dark fire, **_

_**now gypsy it's your turn.**_

He started to lean towards me, and his intent was clear,

_**Choose me or, your pyre,**_

_**Be mine or you will burn.**_

Our heads made the final part of the journey and we kissed.

Don't know what happened after that.

Oh great.

**HPOV**

"You guys are dead!" I yelled at them

I had the puppets roped to a bunch of chairs facing different ways.

"Because you guys spiked the punch, we had a very important couple unknowingly make out then pass out! Do you know what kind of lawsuit we could gain from that?" I asked them

"No, but what party is complete without spiked punch?"

They are idiots.

I will kill them.

And I will most likely get blamed for the spiked punch.

"You know that the penalty is for this?" I asked them

"No"

I pulled a feather from my rear.

Their eyes all widened in fright.

I smiled.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Uh oh.

**I am SO sorry for not updating. I started high school and it is a lot more time consuming then I thought. Give me any ideas for other ficlets I can do with the characters and I'll do them. **

**Till next time. Bye.**


	35. DP Message

**Dear readers,**

**Due to sudden misfortunes and difficulties, I am sorry to announce that I will not be able to do the lost chapters before the end of the story. **

**This means that there will only be two or three chapters left.**

**Sorry for any let down and I accept any flames.**

**Also, the sequel to My Prince Charming will take a while to get started so once this story is ended, there will be almost no chance that the next story will be out soon after. **

**I thank all of my loyal readers, especially the ones that have been here from the start.**

**Author and fan fiction-fan, **

**Opaque Prism **


	36. This I swear

**I know. I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. Flames will be accepted, but life is complicated.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own DP. I wish I did but I don't. **

**CPOV**

I waited in my room after that for what felt like hours. My thoughts were swirling in my head like a pool of sludge. There was nothing to be done, no doubt in my mind that I would be leaving and the ever present thought prickling my conscious,

_I'm going to loose Derek._

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling my eyes dry, but my brain being plagued by a terrible storm. After over a year, I had forgotten the ever present danger of the Edison Group, had forgotten my father, had lived in a glittered pink bubble of comfort thinking that I was impervious to anything and the worst thing that could happen was Harry interrupting a kiss between Derek and me. I had forgotten myself.

Before here, I was scared, living on the streets fighting for life. Since I came here, yes I did become more confident, a better fighter, but I had lost a sort of innocence, level-headedness. I became something that was not needed. I became a regaling teenager while the Edison Group was getting stronger. I wasted time and I didn't think.

A knock on my door sounded and Tori stepped in, looking distant and angry and scared. I walked over, knowing now was the time they wanted us together to tell us whose staying.

We reached the living room and everyone was dead silent. I saw Simon and Derek sitting together and we joined them. In their faces, I saw expressions that I haven't seen since we were on the run.

Andrew cleared his throat.

"They have left. Some will return tomorrow for some of you. You all ready?"

We were silent statues.

"The ones," he sighed, "That will be staying are…Simon, Tori, and Lola"

We waited for him to say more names, but when it became evident that he wasn't, Drake spoke up,

"There aren't any more staying?"

"That's not fair!" said Harry

"I know its not fair, but we've lost sight of the enemy and what we need to do to beat them, and we sure as hell aren't going to beat them in this state!" he said coolly.

We said nothing.

"Tomorrow Harry's sister will pick up Harry and Derek and Sylvia will take Michael and Chloe"

I bowed my head in knowledge that my worst fear came true. I'm not going to cry here, even though I almost did when Derek wrapped his arms around me.

"Cat will be staying with some of my friends up North, near an Edison Group base and Drake will be heading off with some vampires that are very closely involved with us. As for the rest of you, you will be sent off to various training facilities for your powers. I'm sorry, but that is what we're going to do, and no matter what you can't stop it. I know it hurts, but we can't do anything if you can't control your powers first. It's my fault anyway. I should've stopped this all before we all came so close together. I'm sorry"

We all sat there. We all knew he was right. We all knew this was really going to happen. We all knew, that after tonight, we wouldn't see some of these people ever again.

_I know that Derek will be gone, and it's because I wasn't strong enough to keep on track and really fight. For both him and me._

And I knew, since the beginning of this journey, that was my problem. That I couldn't fight for myself.

But now, I will.

If I'm loosing Derek, I'm going to fight to get him back.

Even if I have to beat myself for him.

This I swear.

**NOTICE: the next chapter will the last. Just letting you know.**


	37. It's Over

**Hey. This is it! This is the long awaited final chapter to My Prince Charming. I'm really sad that it's over, but I think that you've been waiting long enough. I have loved writing for you all and am proud of this fan fiction. I have become a little attached, but this is going to be finished.**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers, especially those who have been with me since the beginning. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone reading this. **

**Thank you.**

**Opaque Prism**

**Me: I-**

**Milton and Bilton: Don't own DP!**

**Me: Can I finish?**

*****They both nod*****

**Me: I hate you both! Even though it's true…grrr.**

**CPOV**

Today was the day when Silvia picked Michael up. Picked me up.

Okay, let me rephrase that.

Today was when I was separated from Simon, Tori, and Derek. I was being separated from Derek.

Last night, I couldn't sleep. I kept crying. I haven't cried in so long. Derek found me eventually in my room. He stayed with me all night. He shed a few tears too.

I turned to the only thing that could possibly help me. I grabbed my ipod and turned it to shuffle.

_It's Over_ by The Cheetah Girls started playing.

_It's almost ironic _I thought, remembering my first night here, _That I began living here with them and now I'm leaving with them._

I then bowed my head in shame, remembering how I vowed to be strong. I failed.

**Four voices perfectly blending right from the start. **

**Oh, I'm afraid that it's ending, **

**and my world is falling apart. **

Four voices. Tori, Simon, Derek and I. We weren't nearly perfect from the start, but I guess if you say the start of living here…we were pretty much like a family then. But I guess that it is ending. My world _is _falling apart.

**It's over, and I feel so alone, **

**This is a sadness I've never known. **

**How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away? **

**And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay. **

It is over. We can't live together anymore. I am alone. No more Derek. No more Tori time. No more Derek. No more Simon being cute and funny. No more Derek. No more Derek.

This sadness is basically suffocating. I've never felt anything this depressing. I let them slip from my grasp. My dream of fitting in, finding my place was gone. But I'm not afraid if the hurt is going to stay. I know it is.

At that point, my door was knocked on. I grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs.

**Promises made, not meant to be broken from a long time ago. **

**Oh, so many words still unspoken, **

**tell me how I was to know. **

I looked at my friends, hugging them all in turn. So many tears. So much sadness. At the end of the line were Tori, Simon and Derek. The gang was together for the last time. I remembered that unspoken promise we all made to stick together no matter what. To have each others back. Granted, we all made it at different times, it wasn't meant to be broken.

As I looked at each of them, so many word were exchanged through our gazes. So many emotions let know. At Derek…my world was ending. That's the closest I can come to expressing my feelings.

**It's over, never thought it would be. **

**Why in the world did this happen to me? **

**How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away? **

**And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay. **

**I go round and round and round in my head, **

**Wanting to take back whatever I said, **

**No one was right, We all made mistakes,**

**I'm ready to do whatever it takes. **

**Please, don't let it be **

They led me out to the car and we all had a group hug. I felt all the love I missed and relied on so much. Looking at them all, I had a reason to fight. I looked back at Derek and this feeling was intensified. I only needed one thing, I realized.

A will.

But as I looked at them all again, I knew that it was growing. Once I finished grieving, look out Edison Group.

I got in the car, and watched as they all started to shrink in the distance. I saw Derek blow a kiss, knowing it was all he could do. I blew one back, knowing he probably couldn't see it, but he'd know anyway.

**Over, no, this is not how it ends, **

**I need my sisters, my family, my friends. **

**Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away, **

**'Cause if it's over, then the hurt is here to say.**

I felt my soul shatter. I wanted them. I needed them. They were my family, always there for me. I tortured myself yet again for my idiocy at letting my dream slip away. For letting myself get deluded.

I was so stupid.

The hurts here. It's here to stay. And it's all my fault.

We finally got to the other safe house and they led me inside and up the stairs. They showed me to my room.

**Please don't let it be over.**

I blindly dropped my things and flung myself onto the bed. I started crying and kept doing so, until I started putting myself to sleep. Through the last of my emotions and tears, before I fell asleep, I said goodbye to the last day I knew them and sang the last bit of the song, waving goodbye to the life I once knew, feeling the last bit of my soul die;

"_**Please don't let it be over."**_

**The End.**


End file.
